El Dios Shinobi de la Guerra
by LewisNashSkoll
Summary: Una noche en que una turba iracunda lo perseguía para matarlo y al final donde Naruto, literalmente cayo, encontró un antiguo templo donde conocería al que una vez fue llamado el "Dios de la Guerra" y este estaría dispuesto a volverlo su heredero para enseñarle poderes increíbles y habilidades olvidadas. Contenido M por Harem, Sexo y Mucha Violencia.
1. Prologo

**Otra historia, esta nueva historia la había escrito con ayuda de un gran amigo que había quedado archivada a la espera de publicarla, pero ahora que pienso retomarla y siguiendo escribiendo.**

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo Naruto y sus elementos no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no busco animo de lucro, solo promover la lectura. También algunos elementos y personajes que se verán pertenecen a la Saga de Videojuegos de God of War.**

\- MMMMM - Personas hablando

\- _MMMMM -_ Personas pensando

\- **MMMMM -** Dios, Demonio o Invocación hablando

\- **_MMMMM -_** Dios, Demonio o Invocación pensando

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **…**

Odio, uno de los sentimientos más poderosos y peligrosos del mundo pero combustible para grandes cosas, más aún cuando este es motivado por un ser que se suponía tendría que ser tu aliado, esa clase de traición crea el peor odio de todos; que corroe y destruye desde adentro pero que encausado puede llegar a ser el combustible para la grandeza o ese fue el caso de aquel guerrero, todo lo que alguna vez llegó a amar fue arrebatado por una traición de aquel en quien confío dando inicio a su viaje en pos de castigar a ese traidor que se escondía en las sombras y en sus enviados a los que mato uno a la vez hasta poder estar ante él pero claro nunca fue el único de su clase por lo que el que se le unieran era algo que cualquiera pudiera anticipar más aún si él ponía en riesgo su existencia del modo en que lo estaba haciendo sólo por eso fue que se unieron a él en su cruzada en busca de poner fin a la existencia de ese guerrero que estaba volviéndose un riesgo para ellos, sólo por eso lucharon Unidos para ponerle fin a ese sujeto que ahora se volvía una amenaza que debían erradicar por el medio que fuera necesario, así fue como dio inició esa serie de batallas donde el mundo fue testigo de cómo un sólo ser era capaz de darle batalla a seres que se suponían invencibles o al menos eso fue lo que todos pensaban hasta que el comenzó a hacerlos caer uno por uno hasta que quedo cara a cara con el responsable de todo lo que le ocurrió para llegar a ese preciso momento, pero claro siempre tuvo un as bajo la manga por lo que cuando al fin estuvieron cara a cara solo invocó a su flamante creación, la bestia más grande que hubiera visto en su vida, enorme y de pelaje oscuro que sólo le daba un aire mucho más perverso que sumado a sus colas que se ondeaban en el viento dieron pie a una batalla colosal que dio pie a grandes leyendas que narraron esa lucha por siglos fue sólo cuando ese demonio cayó que aquel ser junto un supuesto dios se desvaneció en el aire.

\- No huyas cobarde vuelve y lucha conmigo... ¡te atrapare lo juro, algún día, aunque tenga que esperar una eternidad tu morirás en mis manos! - Exclamo, y sin más ese dios malvado se desvaneció del mundo mientras ese gran guerrero quedó relegado con el correr de los años a un ser de mitos y leyendas que fueron olvidadas pero un día volverían a ser oídas, su poder recordado y su grandeza emulada sino por él, por su elegido.

Los años pararon veloces como siempre y pronto era solo un recuerdo de aquellos días donde su poder fue sólo eso, un recuerdo, pero en esa noche las cosas no estaban girando en torno a ese ser traicionado pues en cierta aldea la noche había caído al fin sobre la misma y en sus calles una figura de pequeña estatura corría a toda velocidad alejándose de aquella turba donde las antorchas iluminaban todo al tiempo que trataban de atrapar al pobre.

\- ¡Por allá va no dejen que escape! - Grito una de aquellas personas mientras señalaba en la dirección en la que estaba corriendo sin detenerse pues sabía más que bien lo que le iba a pasar si ese grupo lograba alcanzarlo por lo que no se detenía en su huida, había sido sacado de su pequeño refugio sólo para que ellos llegaran para sacarlo y acabar con la vida de aquel demonio, como ellos gritaban, no era un tonto y hacía tiempo había sacado sus conclusiones del porque todo mundo lo detestaba incluso alguna vez se lo pregunto al viejo líder de la aldea pero el sólo río diciendo que estaba equivocado pues nadie podría ser la reencarnación de un demonio menos de uno de tales proporciones como lo era el zorro demonio de nueve colas, él siempre sospecho estar relacionado con él pero en realidad nunca supo si sus ideas eran correctas, pero en ese momento eso era lo menos que le importaba pues si lo agarraban no acabaría bien, después de todo vio como algunos de ellos parecían cargar machetes y demás artículos punzantes que sin duda deseaban usar en él y no se los iba a permitir, al menos, no por las buenas pues estaba corriendo como loco alejándose de ellos aunque él los viera con esas antorchas no era buena señal al menos no para su salud, corrió en esa dirección, tantas veces los había perdido en el bosque, en ese bosque oscuro y siniestro donde los mismos ninjas temían entrar por la noche pues no por nada se le llamaba el bosque de la muerte y por eso mismo era que no dejaba de correr en esa dirección sabedor de que si llegaba podría perder a esa turba que lo seguía de cerca.

\- ¡Va al bosque! - Señaló otro de esos aldeanos mientras indicaba a donde era que el rubio se estaba dirigiendo sin detenerse, pero claro, tantas veces había hecho eso que ya lo estaban esperando y sabían que hacer, uno de los aldeanos armado con un arco alzó una flecha de punta en llamas disparando al cielo logrando activar esa trampa que tan bien habían planeado durante su reunión previa donde trazaron esa emboscada que no podía fallar menos contra un pequeño demonio como él.

\- ¡Aquí estamos demonio! - Exclamo, un grupo apareció frente al rubio que ahora mismo estaba viendo como su ruta de escape era cortada por ese pequeño grupo de aldeanos que como los otros estaban armados y listos para matarlo.

Naruto sólo maldijo en vos baja al ver estos hombres cortando su camino por lo que para salvar el pellejo dio un giro brutal en su camino mientras comenzaba a huir por su vida mientras ese grupo ahora más grande seguía al rubio que corría con todo lo que sus piernas podían darle pero eso no importaba, corrió como pudo por toda la aldea tratando de perder a ese grupo pero le era imposible pues ellos conocían demasiado bien la aldea y por eso no podía dejarlos atrás por más que trataba, al final Naruto decido que el único lugar donde podría estar a salvo era la torre donde sin duda el viejo Hokage estaría trabajando hasta tarde como siempre pues era demasiado responsable y por eso sabía que podría contar con él.

\- ¡Va a la torre, no lo dejen llegar! - Grito el líder de ese grupo lanzando otra de esas flechas que cayó en el camino del rubio que solo dio un giro al correr alejándose de la entrada de la torre y corriendo por ese sendero que ahora lo guiaba al monumento donde sin duda estaba más que acorralado pues al final del mismo el rubio se dio cuenta de que había llegado al filo de un abismo que claramente no lograría saltar el mismo.

\- Ya no vas a poder huir demonio - Decía uno de tantos aldeanos mientras se posaban ante el rubio que les miraba con temor pues no tenía vía de escape de esa situación en la que ahora mismo estaba metido hasta el cuello, Naruto no supo que decir o hacer podría haber atacado a ese grupo pero de nada serviría pues sin duda al ser tantos lo atraparía y sin duda, le iría mal al final, por eso mismo era que el rubio estaba de pie mirando a ese grupo molesto, una antorcha cayó frente al rubio que solo dio un paso atrás por el miedo mientras esos hombres gritaban insultos al rubio que estaba muy asustado.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada, no les he hecho nada! - Grito el asustado rubio mientras la turba sólo lo rodeaba aún más cerrando cualquier vía de escape, los golpes volaron por el aire siendo puñetazos, patadas y uno que otro golpe con esas armas que pronto hacían que la sangre saliera de la boca del rubio que estaba de rodillas en el suelo alzando su mirada a ese grupo de hombres que sonreían y sobraban carcajadas por la manera en que el pequeño rubio les estaba mirando - Bien, si me quieren muerto que así sea, pero no seré asesinado por unas basuras como ustedes - Dijo, antes de desplomarse a ese enorme abismo negro y callado, Naruto sólo vio el vacío y pronto estaba ya cayendo a la nada mientras el grupo estallaba en carcajadas por el triunfo que habían obtenido.

Naruto cayó al vacío como una roca cerrando sus ojos para no ver el fondo de ese abismo que llegó demasiado pronto con un golpe bastante fuerte que sin duda le dolió, pero no lo mató, cosa rara por lo que el rubio muerto de dolor abrió sus ojos para verse a sí mismo sobre una saliente de roca en uno de los muros de aquel abismo que ahora mismo dejaba ver que el rubio había caído al menos unos 800 metros, por eso mismo era que su cuerpo dolía tanto.

\- Aaaahhh - Exclamo, se sujetó el hombro derecho con dolor mientras miraba al suelo estrellado si por el golpe su hombro estaba dislocado cuando menos por eso mismo era que le dolía tanto el brazo, en ese momento, pero como siempre, una capa de color rojo apareció en su hombro herido que así poco a poco comenzó a dejar de doler antes de que pudiera moverlo como si nada, no entendía del todo como ese hombro y de ser cierto menos como era que todas sus heridas sanaban por lo que eso era que pensaba tanto en que quizá era la reencarnación de ese demonio pero claro nunca se lo confirmó el Sandaime que siempre se preocupó por él, no lo podía culpar por eso, pero dejando de lado esas ideas, el rubio ahora se enfrentaba a un gran dilema - ¿Cómo diablos voy a salir de aquí? - si esa era una muy buena pregunta pues por más que el rubio lo intentaba no podía hallar una manera de escalar por esas paredes, que la verdad sea dicha eran demasiado lisas como para escalar, no había más salientes por ningún lado, es más, parecía casi como si la que le salvó la vida fuera la única de ese sitio, por eso mismo era que se sentía atrapado en ese sitio por todo lo que pasaba pues sus ANBU que siempre lo "cuidaban" estaban por completo fuera del mapa justo como cada noche en que esos tipos trataban de matarlo, Naruto sólo suspiro tratando de adivinar cuando alguien notaría donde era que estaba y más aún cuando lo sacarían de ese abismo donde se podía ver que el sol llegaba muy poco por más soleado que pudiera llegar a estar el cielo, el rubio solo suspiro de nuevo antes de notarlo, al final de la saliente había una especie de fisura en la roca bastante grande como para que una persona pudiera entrar - Bueno al menos no voy a dormir al borde de un precipicio - Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio antes de comenzar a moverse a esa fisura donde tras jalar un poco una placa de tierra seca y dura se cayó al vacío mostrando el interior mucho más grande de lo que el rubio hubiera esperado.

Se metió en ese sitio despacio en busca de un espacio un poco más grande donde poder dormir y pronto lo noto, el suelo era cada vez más liso casi como si estuviera volviendo un suelo pulido, era algo imposible de eso estaba muy seguro, avanzó otro poco y pronto la pequeña fisura dio paso a un amplio corredor de piedra lisa que era iluminado por la luz que se filtraba por las grietas en los muros de piedra, era un descubrimiento inesperado, sobre todo, porque nunca en toda su estancia en las pequeñas escuelas de la aldea de donde en más de una vez fue expulsado por cosas que él hacía, pero ahora eso ya no importaba pues estaba ante algo que nunca creyó ver en toda su vida pues pese a la poca luz podía ver como al frente se alzaban enormes columnas que sostenían un techo de roca a medio derrumbar pero aun así se veían ciertos grabados en esa roca, dibujos que no entendía por la oscuridad pero que hacían al rubio tener deseos de averiguar más sobre ese sitio tan escondido para toda la aldea.

\- Nadie va a creer que este sitio existe... claro si salgo de aquí - Se dijo con un poco de buen humor el rubio antes de que su curiosidad habría hecho que entrará en ese templo olvidado, sus muros viejos y polvosos mostraban que alguna vez fueron bellos pero ahora el tiempo los había opacado, el rubio siguió su camino dentro de aquel sitio llegando a esa bóveda central donde se veía un salón enorme repleto de antorchas antiguas y con algo en el centro que parecía alguna especie de arma enterrada en una especie de fuente seca al centro de todo, no estaba seguro pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía tocar esas armas extrañas que casi parecían irradiar un poder místico extraño e irresistible que casi lo hizo perder el miedo que lo invadió al entrar ahí, después de todo ese sitio parecía perfecto para que un fantasma apareciera de la nada dándole el susto de su vida una idea en verdad ridícula ahora que lo pensaba bien.

\- **Ese poder... esa energía... quien... ¡quien osa irrumpir en la morada del fantasma de Esparta!** \- Grito esa tenebrosa y siniestra voz al tiempo que las antorchas se encendían con un lúgubre fuego morado que iluminó todos mientras ese espectro aparecía con su musculoso cuerpo de piel pálida y su rostro mal encarado que se quedó fijo en el rubio.

\- Tú... tú... Eres… eres... ¡UN FANTASMA! - Grito el histérico rubio antes de empezar a correr como loco en ese templo olvidado dando vueltas alrededor de ese fantasma que le miraba corriendo antes de reaccionar como se espera de alguien que tras siglos de estar sólo ve una reacción de ese tipo.

\- **¡Deja de gritar como niña, enano y dime quien te envió, habla ahora o te arrancó la cabeza!** \- Grito el molesto espectro mientras sujetaba al rubio de una pierna alzándolo del suelo después de haberle dado un golpe en la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron un segundo, no estaba seguro del porqué, pero algo dentro de él le decía que en ese rubio inconsciente que sostenía había mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

El rubio despertó después de un buen rato de estar dormido y claro el golpe de cabeza contra el suelo ayudó a que lo hiciera, por eso mismo sobaba la zona golpeada mientras aquel ser sólo se le quedará viendo con mucha curiosidad pues no tenía idea de cómo él fue a rebotar en ese templo que se suponía era inalcanzable para las personas, no por nada fue sepultado en la tierra, pero por lo visto eso no ayudó a evitar que lo hallaran.

\- **¿Ya te calmaste mocoso? Bien ahora dime quién diablos eres tú y no quiero mentiras me oyes pequeño idiota llorón** \- Ordenó el espectro con esa voz ruda y un tanto malhumorada que lograba que el pequeño rubio solo se preguntará como fue a terminar en esa extraña situación junto a un autonombrado fantasma que por lo visto podría tocarlo cuanto quisiera sin importar que fuera un fantasma pero bueno era entendible que se pusiera tan histérico aunque ahora estaba callado demasiado de hecho - **Vas a decir algo o tengo que sacarte la sopa a golpes?** \- Comentó el espectro con calma mientras miraba al rubio que al fin reaccionó presentándose como se le enseñó, su nombre completo Naruto Uzumaki, joven de la aldea alumno recién ingresado a la Academia y futuro ninja de la aldea de Konoha además de tenerle fobia a los fantasmas lo que explicaba ese momento de histeria que tuvo, el rubio se quedó en silencio mirando al hombre delante de él que con calma alzaba una de sus cejas por la manera en que él estaba mirándole hasta que pregunto un simple "que" y claro el rubio señaló que era su turno de presentarse por lo que el hombre sólo murmuró un insulto en alguna lengua extraña que el rubio no conocía - **Esto va a ser una larga historia ponte cómodo enano que me voy a tardar** \- Comentó ese sujeto empezando con su larga historia que se remontaba a una época demasiado antigua que ya había sido relegada a los mitos antiguos que se hallaban sólo en los libros.

Mientras ese sujeto estaba relatando al rubio su vida desde tiempos inmemoriales, en su oficina, Sarutobi estaba como supuso Naruto trabajando hasta tarde cuando un joven ANBU con máscara canina que se posaba ante él con su rostro mirando al suelo, el hombre de edad pregunto él porque estaba ahí y como era de esperarse el joven ANBU delató a su compañero que se suponía reemplazaría en la vigilancia de cierto joven rubio que por su negligencia estaba desaparecido, de inmediato Sarutobi entró en ese modo de abuelo preocupado ordenando la búsqueda del rubio que en ese momento tenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder pues ese fantasma había terminado de relatar su larga historia.

\- ¡Es increíble! ¡No puedo creerlo estoy casi ante el fantasma de un dios es increíble toda tu vida fue increíble Kratos-sama! - Declaró el rubio con admiración mientras el espectro sólo sonreía con algo de arrogancia después de todo se sentía bien que lo alabaran.

\- **Jajajajaja si fui todo un dios, aunque al final tuve mis líos personales que no me dejaron descansar, pero el momento de la venganza se acerca puedo sentirlo al fin... dime mocoso... ¿tú qué harías por lograr tu meta de ser el ninja más grandioso de todos?** \- Pregunto Kratos con una sonrisa un tanto perversa pues ya sabía por lo que paso ese rubio había sido un enviado del destino y sólo era cosa de que pudieran llegar a un punto de acuerdo

El rubio solo se le quedo viendo a ese espectro que con una sonrisa un tanto perversa que se le quedaba viendo como si estuviera esperando que el rubio aceptara su oferta.

\- ¿Qué cosa tengo que hacer? - Pregunto el pequeño Naruto mientras el espectro solo sonreía triunfal pues a como él lo veía ese pequeño pese a toda esa inocencia que tenía un corazón fuerte y aguerrido digno de un gran guerrero, pero si estaba repleto de deficiencias que con el entrenamiento adecuado podría ser superado de eso él estaba más que seguro.

- **Esa respuesta me gusta, es un si obviamente jajajajaja yo me encargare de forjar tu poder, te enseñare artes de combate antiguos tanto que son artes perdidas, aprenderás grandes técnicas y quizá si eres digno puedas llegar a usar mis armas, algunas de ellas al menos** \- Dijo, la sonrisa de ese espectro solo se volvió bastante ancha al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba con atención por lo que le dijo y claro que sabía que todo eso era sin duda lo mejor que le podría haber pasado en esa noche en donde los aldeanos al parecer habían guiado a rubio al camino a la grandeza o al menos a un mejor futuro que ser acosado día y noche por esos hombres que se suponía buscaban venganza contra el demonio que se suponía que él era, en ese momento Naruto supo que quizá su aspirante a maestro no estaba al tanto del poder maligno que él representaba y si bien podría guardárselo solo para él, su honor le incitaba a decirle de ello, por eso mismo tenía que decirlo aunque eso implicara que él lo fuera a rechazar por eso mismo.

\- Tú no sabes, pero...pero soy la reencarnación de un demonio - Dijo el rubio con la mirada baja al suelo mientras el espectro solo se le quedaba viendo con esos ojos fijos duros e inflexibles, si lo iba a rechazar como todos el rubio estaba seguro de ello pues el hombre delante de él muerto y todo de seguro no sentía ninguna afinidad por lo seres como él.

- **¿Y eso que?** \- Dijo, fue la respuesta de Kratos quien le miraba con calma logrando que el rubio se le quedara viendo por la manera en que el hombre reacciono a sus palabras restándoles toda la importancia que pudiera tener el hecho de que el rubio era de hecho un ser salido del inferno o al menos reencarnado en la tierra.

\- No oíste, soy un demonio, no debo tener ayuda de nadie o es que para tu época no es lo mismo que hoy en día - comento el rubio sin creer que ese ser no pareciera tener nada en contra de él o eso era lo que parecía

\- **Tú no eres un demonio, los conozco y tú no eres uno lo que si no se puede negar es que hay un poder demoniaco en ti y si estoy en lo correcto solo está guardado en tu interior, podemos usarle, después de todo, si serás mi alumno tengo que darte a menos un presente** \- Comento el espectro con una sonrisa segura y algo soberbia mientras miraba al rubio incrédulo.

Los ojos del rubio estaban llenos de sorpresa por lo que Kratos le estaba diciendo pues era claro que sus propias ideas estaban por completo mal ya que si él estaba en lo correcto él en realidad no era el demonio que todos creían, en ese momento el dolor por todo lo que le paso llego a su interior y un cierto rencor contra los aldeanos que no sabían distinguir demonio de contenedor le llego haciendo que Kratos sonriera aún más si el rencor y los deseos de revancha eran un combustible poderoso que ahora mismo el rubio estaba sintiendo y que sin duda sería de gran ayuda para su misión en el futuro pues el espectro aun recordaba las palabras de aquel ser sobrenatural que le confirió ese santuario, esas palabras que lo motivaron a seguir en este mundo "se han ido pero algún día su esencia volverá y trataran de retomar el mundo solo por eso te dejo aquí para que acabes de una vez con todo esto ya seas tú o un heredero" eso fue lo que ella dijo antes de depositar el alma de Kratos en ese santuario y ahora mismo el espectro solo se acercaba al rubio resentido con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

\- _Bien creo que usaremos ese estorbo pero hay que arreglarlo un poco o va a estorbarnos mucho vamos mocoso vamos a conocerlo_ \- Dijo, y sin más Kratos tomo al rubio de la cabeza y usando su poder espectral fundió la mente del rubio y a su presencia dentro de él llevándole a esas enormes alcantarillas donde frente a ellos una reja inmensa apareció con un sello en la cerradura, la respuesta a la pregunta del rubio de donde estaban fue simple, estaban dentro de su mente y frente a ellos se abrieron un par de gigantescos ojos de color rojo que les miraban al tiempo que esa aura maligna brillaba iluminando la figura de un zorro gigante de nueve colas que les miraba con enojo.

\- **Pero que tenemos aquí, es a mi contenedor y a un espectro, ¿A que han venido, a liberarme a cambio de que no destruya sus almas? jajajaja -** Dijo, la risa de aquel demonio resonó en ese sitio al tiempo que Kratos solo sonreía haciendo que esas armas en sus puños brillaran con fuerza mientras avanzaba a esa reja enorme ante la mirada del rubio.

\- **Tu no saldrás de aquí demonio de pacotilla** \- Dijo, sin más Kratos dejo caer un poderoso golpe que resonó en ese sitio haciendo todo temblar mientras la reja caía hecha pedazos al suelo dejando al zorro admirado ante ese poder. - **¡Tú nunca saldrás me oíste, es más morirás esta noche!** \- y sin más Kratos se dejó ir en contra de ese demonio ante los ojos del rubio.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Si bien estoy escribiendo otra historia es por quiero diversificar mi manera de escribir enfocándome en otras cosas. Pero sin duda, mi historia principal "Hermanos Imperiales" es la primordial para mi. Esta es una historia que hice en colaboración con un gran amigo y escrito kurai-sho. Esta historia sera muy diferente a mis otras historias, en el transcurso se darán cuenta. También decirles que quizás con el tiempo agregue imágenes para esta historia, también pedirles que dejen sus comentario a ver que les pareció esta historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo Naruto y sus elementos no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no busco animo de lucro, solo promover la lectura. También algunos elementos y personajes que se verán pertenecen a la Saga de Videojuegos de God of War.**

\- MMMMM - Personas hablando

\- _MMMMM -_ Personas pensando

\- **MMMMM -** Dios, Demonio o Invocación hablando

\- **_MMMMM -_** Dios, Demonio o Invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **…**

 **El Poder del Fantasma de Esparta**

Todo en la aldea de Konoha era total calma o eso era lo que se suponía, pues en las calles los aldeanos miraban con algo de duda a la figura que caminaba por la calle con calma y serenidad, con un caminar repleto de seguridad casi como si fuera el Rey del mundo o eso era lo que él proyectaba, llevaba un pantalón ANBU sin portakunais además de una chaqueta gris con una espiral azul en su espalda, sin mangas y con una capucha que cubría su cabeza y le daba sombra a su cara así que era difícil de reconocer pero si lograban verse unos ojos fieros azules que no complementaba con ese porte sereno, debajo de la chaqueta lleva una camiseta sin mangas roja que resaltaba su bien formado cuerpo y al no llevar mangas dejaba ver unos fuertes y tonificados brazos con unos guantes negros con placas de metal en los dorsos además de unas sandalias negras, su cabello rubio era un poco largo y sobresalía de su capucha cayendo por su pecho en dos largos mechones rubios, al tiempo que miraba como las personas casi salían de ahí corriendo al tiempo que lo miraban pasar pues en más de una ocasión quien chocaba con él terminaba insultado, apabullado y claro un poco humillado pues nadie se atrevía a levantarle la voz pues el único que lo hizo aún no salía del hospital y como lo haría si ambas piernas estaban rotas y sus hombros dislocados y por supuesto un trauma enorme relacionado con espadas y objetos afilados o eso era lo que decía la gente ya que nadie vio en realidad lo que paso sólo se oyó ese grito lleno de terror del pobre tipo que fue hallado en tan mal estado, el joven rubio seguía caminando por la calle con calma como si nada en realidad le importará justo cuando vio su meta al frente, la Academia ninja donde los jóvenes alumnos caminaban ansiosos de ser promovidos a Genin e iniciar una vida de aventura como ninjas de la aldea de Konoha, más de uno corría ansioso diciendo que estaba listo para llegar a ser tan grande como el mismo Yondaime, cosa que llegaba a los oídos del rubio quien sólo negaba a esa palabras con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al oír esas palabras.

\- _Tontos, sólo con esa actitud no llegarán a nada, no merecen ser ni la sombra de mi padre_ \- Pensaba el rubio al tiempo que todo mundo seguía caminando y su mente se movía por sus recuerdos pasando a esa noche en que vio lo más admirable de toda su vida.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Naruto tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras miraba frente a él como esa enorme celda se abría de golpe dejando ver la imponente figura del gran zorro de nueve colas que sonreía arrogante al ver como ese espectro frente a él seguía de pie con sus ojos llenos de feroz deseo de combate._

 _-_ _ **Tu eres la persona más estúpida del mundo no tienes idea de con quien estas metiéndote -**_ _Proclamó el zorro antes de alzar sus colas tras su cuerpo dejando ver su poder que ardía con fuerza casi iluminando el sitio antes de que se dispusiera a saltar sobre la figura de Kratos quien ya estaba más que listo para lo que seguía cuando de la nada esas cadenas aparecieron brotando desde el interior de la celda jalando al Bijū (Bestia con Cola) al interior entre insultos y maldiciones para ella, Kratos sólo dirigió su mirada a la oscuridad de donde esa figura de mirada preocupada salía despacio dirigiendo esa mirada al hombre de torso desnudo._

 _\- ¡Qué clase de idiota eres, sabes a quien has liberado, como te atreves a arriesgar así la vida de mi hijo! - Grito ella una bella mujer de cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla y sus ojos eran de color verde claro que llamaba mucho la atención del rubio quien se le quedaba viendo por esas palabras, ella había dicho hijo y obviamente no se refería a Kratos pues él era demasiado viejo por lo que era obvio que se refería a él, ella era su madre y la mirada en shock del rubio dejaba en claro que nunca espero eso ni menos lo que siguió después._

 _\- Kushi_chan deja eso, él no lo conoce, no puedes culparlo por ser tan tonto, mi amor, además creo que nuestro hijo debería preocuparte más – Dijo, del otro lado de la reja apareció un hombre alto de gabardina blanca y de cabello rubio y que en opinión de Kratos se parecía mucho a Naruto, además de que dijo hijo, era su padre de eso estaba muy seguro pero claro eso no era lo que estaba llamando su atención, en ese momento pues al fondo de esa prisión la figura del zorro comenzaba a emerger con ojos furiosos y deseos de luchar contra todos ellos, su poder ardía con la fuerza de un volcán en erupción y esas cadenas comenzaban a crujir amenazando con romperse en cualquier momento._

 _\- Mina_kun no aguantaran mucho, no tengo tanto Chakra, se va a soltar, cierra la prisión de nuevo - Dijo la bella mujer de cabello rojo con angustia en su vos dirigiendo su mirada a ese rubio mayor que asistiendo avanzó a las puertas que estaba más que listo para cerrar cuando al fin Kratos decidió que era momento de dejar de estar de espectador._

 _\- Quieto idiota – Dijo, y sin más el fantasma de Esparta apareció frente al rubio mayor de nombre Minato quien abrió enormes sus ojos pues esa velocidad era algo más que inesperada igual que ese rodillazo que fue a su pecho que el apenas alcanzo meter sus brazos para bloquear el ataque pero la fuerza del golpe fu tal que lo empujo lejos - Ustedes no van a arruinar mi diversión, quédense con su mocoso y vean a un verdadero guerrero luchar contra esa basura de demonio - y sin más Kratos sólo se lanzó al interior de esa prisión dejando a Kushina y Minato incrédulos pues las cadenas se rompieron por la presión del poder del Bijū haciendo que los eslabones volarán por el aire antes de que Kratos diera un salto enorme conectando una patada a la quijada del Bijū que fue alzado del suelo antes de caer al mismo pesadamente._

 _\- ¡¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?! - Pregunto en completo shock Kushina al ver como el poderoso Bijū caía al suelo como si fuera un costal de papas tras recibir esa patada del hombre que ahora caía sobre la cabeza del Bijū que abría sus ojos furiosos._

 _El demonio sólo gruño molestó por el golpe antes de ponerse de pie con un movimiento violento que mandó a Kratos a volar por el aire, pero para él fue como si nada hubiera pasado pues dando un giro en el aire cayó frente al Bijū que le miraba con ira._

 _-_ _ **No tengo idea de quién eres o como haces eso pero ni creas que pasará de nuevo voy a divertirme destrozando tu ser -**_ _Dijo, y las colas del Bijū se movieron a su espalda casi como si fueran serpientes lanzándose al frente revestidas en su poder destructivo en ese intento por aplastar a Kratos quien con una sonrisa burlona sólo les dejo llegar pues cada golpe se enterraba en el suelo justo donde él había estado pues segundos antes de que llegará el golpe daba un salto a un lado dejando que cayera en el suelo, una a una las colas del Bijū golpearon el suelo dejando esos cráteres en el mismo al tiempo que el Bijū sólo gruñía con enojo por lo que veía_

 _\- Que pasa demonio eres demasiado lento, pobre de ti - Dijo con burla el espectro desatando la ira del Bijū que con un rugido alzó sus colas al aire inundándolas con su poder haciendo que las puntas brillaran afiladas como estacas que volaron de nuevo contra él en ese ataque que Kratos eludió con maestría - ¡Si sólo puedes hacer esto es una decepción! - y sin más el espectro se dejó ir contra el Bijū dando una serie de veloces saltos sobre las colas que seguían cayendo sobre el suelo mientras el sólo saltaba hasta que dando un último impulso quedó sobre su cabeza dejando caer su cuerpo con su puño cerrado dando de lleno el golpe entre los ojos del Bijū que de nuevo fue rebotado al suelo por el golpe demoledor que resonó en esa prisión donde el eco sacudió todo el sitio mientras las apariciones junto al rubio miraban con total asombro al espectro que atacaba con fuerza al Bijū que sólo recibía los golpes yendo de nuevo al suelo de un modo en que nunca antes fue golpeado pues ni el mismo Hashirama o el mismo Yondaime en su época de mortal llegaron a golpearle de semejante manera ni con tal facilidad como la de ese sujeto que de nuevo estaba en el suelo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho lanzando esa mirada burlona al Bijū quien sólo regresaba sus rojos e iracundos ojos a Kratos que con esa postura sólo provocaba más al Bijū_

 _-_ _ **Tú no me vas a humillar, soy el Rey de los Bijū, el desastre natural viviente... yo soy... ¡El Gran Kyūbi no Yōkō! -**_ _Grito con ira el Bijū antes de abrir enorme su hocico que brilló con fuerza dando pie a esa esfera de poder negro y maligno._

 _\- ¡Es una Bijūdama! - Exclamó Minato con asombro al ver como el demonio de las nueve colas formaba ese ataque tan demoledor en sus fauces listo para ser lanzado arrasando con todo lo que se metiera en su camino como esa noche en que gran parte de Konoha fue destruida por sus ataques._

 _El Bijū no perdió un sólo segundo antes de lanzar su ataque que voló por el aire zumbando con fuerza al tiempo que Kratos sólo se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa enorme, la esfera de poder pareció distorsionar el aire a su alrededor antes de caer sobre Kratos que sólo cruzó sus brazos sobre su cuerpo a modo de defensa al tiempo que ese poder caía sobre el deformándose como una pelota al ser golpeada y sin más explotó_

 _\- ¡Cúbranse! - Grito Minato al ver como la esfera oscura detonaba con poder iluminando ese sitio oscuro al tiempo que el rubio menor era abrazado por Kushina y Minato se colocaba al frente a modo de defensa, Naruto estaba conociendo lo que era que tus padres te protejan pero en ese momento esa sensación de calidez era opacada por el shock al ver esa esfera de poder que brillaba con fuerza iluminando el interior de esa prisión de muros tan altos que se perdían en el negro cielo y tan profunda como un túnel sin salida._

 _\- ¿Cómo diablos eso existe dentro de mí? – Pensó, fue el pensamiento del rubio al ver con claridad ese sitio donde el poder cimbro todo destrozando el suelo que se llenó de grietas que corrieron por el suelo a toda velocidad mientras los enormes trozos de roca se alzaban ante la mirada de los presentes._

 _\- Minato hay que detenerlo no podemos dejar que escapé - Dijo la pelirroja mirando a su marido que asentía a sus palabras con duda en su mente pues habían perdido tiempo y cuando diseño ese método para ver a su hijo de nuevo no tenía contemplado que él sería tan joven ni que tendrían que lidiar con el Bijū libre y con su poder en todo su esplendor por lo que en verdad dudaba que eso fuera a terminar de la mejor manera pero si tenía que morir de nuevo por su hijo lo haría sin duda alguna, los ojos de Kyūbi se posaron sobre esa familia a la salida de la prisión y el brillo de la maldad se pudo ver en sus ojos antes de que se diera la vuelta listo para ir en pos de ellos y obtener una venganza tantos a los ansiada._

 _\- ¿Y se supone que eso tenía que lastimarme? – Se escuchó, la voz de Kratos dejo al Bijū inmóvil en su sitio antes de que se diera la vuelta viendo como de entre el humo se alzaba la figura de Kratos_

 _-_ _ **Como rayos sigues aquí, recibiste mi ataque de frente ya deberías ser sólo un recuerdo -**_ _Dijo el Bijū antes de que el humo cayera poco a poco mostrando a Kratos quien con brazos cruzados en su pecho miraba al demonio con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

 _\- Bah eso no es nada cuando has luchado contra dioses y les has pateado el trasero, esta clase de ataques son caricias sobre mi cuerpo estúpido demonio jajajajajaja – Dijo, las carcajadas de Kratos resonaron en aquella celda enorme mientras Minato, Kushina y el mismo Naruto miraban con asombro total al Fantasma de Esparta._

 _Nadie dijo una sola palabra después de que oyeron las palabras de ese hombre de singular sonrisa que seguía frente al Bijū mirándole con esos ojos llenos de desdén pues para él, lo que el demonio pudiera hacer serian solo meras caricias, pero eso claro el zorro no lo sabía._

 _-_ _ **No tengo idea de cómo es que estas aun aquí pero no crees que ese fue todo mi poder –**_ _Dijo, y de nueva cuenta el cuerpo del zorro pareció brillar como una colosal linterna dentro de esa oscuridad antes de que sus colas se alzaran sobre su espalda erizadas al techo de la enorme prisión casi como si fueran más bien lanzas peludas que las colas de un animal, Kratos solo alzaba una de sus cejas ante singular posición que en su opinión no le causaba el menor efecto de intimidación como el suponía que era pero hablado de Kushina las cosas eran muy diferentes pues cuando ella lucho contra el Bijū para obtener su poder esa misma posición fue la precedió a su derrota que de no haber sido por Minato habría acabado con el demonio corriendo libre por el mundo en busca de caos y destrucción, sus ojos llenos de duda se posaron sobre los de su marido que como ella entendía lo que estaba a punto de pasar y poco le falto para correr en auxilio de ese extraño hombre pero fue muy tarde pues el Bijū lanzo su feroz ataque sobre el espectro que miro con atención lo que Kyūbi se traía entre manos o mejor dicho colas._

 _\- ¡_ _ **Sobreviviste a una pero como te va con varias de ellas! -**_ _Rugió poderoso e imponente el Bijū zorro mientras sobre la punta de sus colas aparecían esas esferas negras un poco más pequeñas que la que lanzo con su enorme quijada, pero aun así muy poderosas como para aplastar ciudades enteras de un solo ataque, las colas del Bijū se movieron al frente dejando salir esa andanada de pelotas brillantes que volaban por el aire en dirección de Kratos quien solo negaba a las acciones de Bijū pues para el eso era demasiado espectáculo._

 _La primera esfera llego en cosa de nada y con una velocidad superior el espectro paso debajo de ella dejándole caer a su espalda con otro de esos estallidos gigantes que retumbaba en el suelo al tiempo que el daba un salto de un lado a otro dejando que las otras dos esferas pasaran de largo estallando contra el suelo formando esos pequeños domos de poder que brillaron despedazando el suelo que se abría aún más que antes, el espectro vio caer entonces sobre su cabeza otra de esas esferas negras que con facilidad salto por encima dejándole pasar sobre el suelo que se despedazaba ante su avance solo para verle estrellarse contra uno de esos altos muros que se cimbro ante el golpe, el cómo no se destruyo era un verdadero misterio, en el aire Kratos vio de nuevo como otras dos de esas esferas caían sobre él con todo su poder avanzando desde arriba de su cabeza y con un simple giro el hombre paso en medio de ambos ataques que no tardaron en tocar el suelo estallando con un poder avasallador que lanzaba escombros por todos lados al tiempo que Kratos de nuevo tocaba el suelo para ver como otra esfera llegaba por su espalda en un claro ataque sorpresa que con facilidad eludió no era como si esa enorme pelota del tamaño de una montaña pasara desapercibida por lo que la esquivo con facilidad dejándole pasar de largo hasta una de esas enormes rejas que custodiaban al demonio, el golpe fue tan potente que el mismo Minato tuvo que abrazar a su esposa e hijo para no salir volando solo para ver como el muro no aguantaba el golpe y la colosal reja se desplomaba desde las alturas cayendo pesada con un rechinido metálico, fue una suerte que ellos acabaran en el espacio entre los barrotes o habrían sido aplastados, otra esfera apareció en escena cayendo sobre Kratos quien la vio en el último segundo moviéndose a un lado solo para dejar que cayera sobre el suelo con ese estallido potente que iluminaba todo lanzando los escombros por todos lados, la última de aquellas esferas cayó sobre Kratos como esa última y el solo dio unos pasos al frente dejando que cayera a su espalda estallando como si no le importara lo que eso implicara._

 _\- ¡Ahí viene, no te confíes de ese zorro! – Grito Kushina al recordar a la perfección como ella también fue víctima del mismo ataque de parte del Bijū de las nueve colas que ahora estaba cubierto por el humo y los escombros_

 _-_ _ **Estúpido confiado –**_ _Dijo, Kratos no lo vio venir ni pudo sentirlo por toda la energía que estaba dispersa en el aire, pero de entre el humo vio aparecer esa esfera gigante y poderosa que brillaba con su energía a toda su potencia_

 _Fue todo una enorme trampa del Bijū que ahora mismo disparaba otra de esas Akuyōdama de tamaño normal directo sobre el espectro que a esa distancia no fue capaz de eludirle pues la velocidad fue incluso superior a los ataques anteriores por lo que ahora estaba por completo expuesto ante el poder de su enemigo, Minato, Kushina y Naruto vieron con cierto terror como ese poder se dejó ir en contra de Kratos quien se quedó quieto frente al Bijū con un rostro serio casi como si se recriminara el haber caído en esa trampa del demonio que siendo un zorro era naturalmente un ser embustero del que nunca podías esperar que fuera precisamente honorable menos en un combate a muerte de ahí que el espectro estuviera en ese lio, los ojos de aquella familia se abrieron como platos casi del mismo modo que los del Bijū cuando vio cómo su enorme ataque se quedaba quieto en el aire como si estuviera siendo detenido pero eso no podía ser posible de eso todos estaban seguros._

 _\- Estas ridiculeces no me van a derrotar demonio estúpido – Dijo, las palabras de Kratos llamaron la atención de todo mundo al frente de la esfera donde se podía ver al espectro con su brazo derecho extendido al frente con sus músculos prominentes remarcados haciendo hincapié en la fuerza que estaba imprimiendo en ese gesto todo mientras su palma desnuda soportaba el ataque que luchaba por empujarlo contra el suelo pero solo lograba que los pies del espectro se hundieran en el suelo que no soportaba la presión de tal ataque, nadie pudo decir nada al verlo soportando la colosal Akuyōdama como si fuera una simple pelota lanzada por un niño a un adulto sin duda era la escena más asombrosa que alguno de los presentes hubiera visto en toda su vida - ¡Desperdicias tu poder demonio, si quieres lastimar a alguien con algo así, debes lanzar con más fuerza! - el otro brazo de Kratos se unió al primero que sostenía la esfera antes de que con un empujón más que poderoso la Akuyōdama saliera desprendida contra el Bijū que en completo shock solo veía como su ataque regresaba a él mucho más rápido de lo que él lo lanzo._

 _-_ _ **¡Eso no puede ser, que clase de monstruo eres tú! –**_ _Exclamo, fue el grito de Kyūbi antes de que su propio ataque llegara sobre su cuerpo estallando con todo su poder sacudiendo al Bijū que ahora volaba por el aire entre un mar de humo negro con todo el cuerpo herido por la colosal explosión que alzaba enormes trozos de roca del suelo casi como si el mundo interno de Bijū se estuviera volviendo una visión del mismo infierno._

 _\- Jajajajajaja hace siglos que no la pasaba tan bien, se nota que eres un invento suyo, pero ni con todo el poder que te dio podrás derrotarme, aunque puedo darte un uso - Comento Kratos con esa sonrisa perversa en su rostro al tiempo que el Bijū se desplomaba al suelo pesado como si fuera un costal de papas... de unas 20 toneladas._

 _Kyūbi se alzó despacio del suelo mirando al espectro frente a él con una nueva sensación dentro de su cuerpo, se sentía impotente pues sus ataques más poderosos no le hacían nada a ese sujeto que parecía estar jugando con él como si fuera un pequeño zorro del bosque ante un depredador más grande y hambriento, si se sentía horrible ni cuando el Sharingan de Madara se metió con su mente se llegó a sentir de ese modo y lo supo, estaba asustado, no podía ser posible como el Bijū tan poderoso estaba asustado de ese pequeño hombre...no estaba mal ese sujeto no era un hombre pues ninguno tenía semejante poder ni menos podría usarlo de ese modo en su contra por lo que estaba seguro de que no se trataba de un humano._

 _-_ _ **Pero qué clase de ser encontró mi contenedor, nunca conocí algo así antes -**_ _Pensó el Bijū antes de notar esa sonrisa perversa en el rostro del espectro que le hizo sentir escalofríos corriendo por su espalda desde la punta de cada una de sus colas, si tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre eso._

 _El cuerpo de Kratos pareció brillar un segundo antes de que se materializaran de la nada, eran dos espadas de filo peligroso y brillantes que parecieron salir del aire y que de alguna extraña manera estaban unidas a esas cadenas que se cerraban en esos grilletes en las muñecas de aquel espectro dejando en claro que ni muerto soltaría las armas que habían aparecido._

 _\- ¡Hace tanto que no las uso, vamos a ver que tanto aguantas demonio! - Grito Kratos con una sonrisa demencial en su rostro antes de correr a toda velocidad contra el Bijū que alzo sus colas de nuevo listo para la batalla contra ese extraño oponente que le estaba dando demasiados problemas pero claro eso no importaba pues a la larga el sería el ganador de esa batalla estaba más que seguro de ello por lo que sólo estaba esperando el ataque de aquel espectro que sin perder el tiempo estaba ya corriendo en su contra a toda velocidad, las colas del Bijū una vez más se fueron al frente listas para acabar con Kratos quien con una sonrisa se movió a un lado dejando que esa cola se clavara en el suelo justo cuando Kratos dejaba caer la espada de su mano derecha contra esa cola cayendo mientras dejaba tras de sí una línea brillante salida directo del filo de esa cuchilla que golpeó con toda su fuerza._

 _-_ _ **¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! -**_ _Exclamo, el grito de Kyūbi fue tan fuerte y estridente como asombroso fue el ver la punta de su cola caer al suelo mientras ese geiser de sangre demoníaca volaba por el aire salpicando todo el suelo antes de que la cola volviera a su tamaño natural_

 _\- Jajajajajaja ¿qué pasa demonio? te dolió, sólo fue la puntita, espera a que te corté la cabeza – Dijo, la seguridad en las palabras de Kratos sólo era comparable con el peligro que esa sonrisa proyectaba hacia todos los que estaban viendo la escena frente a ellos._

 _Minato y Kushina eran o más bien dicho fueron guerreros poderosos y que se apreciaban de haber visto todo o casi todo en sus vidas, pero el poder ver como alguien le arrancaba un pedazo de la cola al poderoso Bijū fue algo que ninguno de ellos estaba esperando ni menos que tras hacer eso sólo se burlara del zorro que gruñía más que furioso_

 _-_ _ **¡Voy a destrozarte! -**_ _Grito fuera de si el gran demonio antes de abrir su boca enorme mostrando esos dientes gigantes y afilados que lograron hacer que Kratos alzará una de sus cejas ante esa rara posición antes de que viera como al cerrar esa gran boca salía desprendida de ella un geiser de fuego que caía sobre él con todo su poder casi como una enorme marejada, el espectro de Esparta sólo negó a ese ataque antes de soltar sus armas tomándoles de las cadenas antes de hacerles girar con velocidad, el fuego llego a él al mismo tiempo que sus armas rotaban en el aire jalando el fuego como si fueran una enorme aspiradora que tragaba el fuego antes de que el alzará sus armas envueltas en ardiente fuego al techo de esa prisión logrando asombrar aún más al zorro que pronto lo vio girar sobre sí mismo jalando el ahora látigo de fuego sobre él dejándolo caer sobre el demonio que por la fuerza del golpe casi fue aplastado contra el suelo antes de que Kratos recuperase sus armas que volvían a sus manos como si nada hubiera pasado pues estaban frías tras haber estado envueltas en esas llamas del demonio que miraba al espectro con una duda enorme en su mirada._

 _\- ¿Qué? Cuando has estado entre las llamas del infierno esto es como caminar por la playa en un día soleado de julio - Dijo, el sarcasmo en las palabras de ese hombre más la enorme sonrisa del espectro lograba que el zorro enorme sólo gruñera molestó y ofendido como nunca antes pues de todo lo que él podría hacer que alguien se burlara de su fuego era algo en verdad imperdonable._

 _-_ _ **Tu... no sé qué eres, pero es claro que no eres un humano, ninguno es tan poderoso ni irritante como tú con esa actitud soberbia -**_ _Mencionó el gran zorro que le miraba con esos ojos rojos y feroces logrando que el espectro sólo negará a esas palabras._

 _\- No tienes idea de nada demonio, pero sabes, si estoy seguro de algo es de tu poder, es muy basto, tanto que sólo lo desperdicias, pero yo le puedo dar un mejor uso, aunque para eso primero debo acabar con tu patética existencia – Dijo, y tan pronto dijo eso apuntó al demonio con una de esas espadas en un gesto más que amenazante._

 _Kyūbi no dijo nada más después de que escucho esas palabras provenientes de Kratos pues algo dentro de él le decía que estaba en un verdadero aprieto pues el espectro delante de él estaba dejando en claro que a cada movimiento suyo tenía algo con que contrarrestarlo e incluso usarle en su contra, Kyūbi solo negó a esas ideas antes de volcar su enojo de nuevo sobre el hombre de las espadas quien con calma seguía a la espera de la respuesta de aquel ser de energía que le estaba mirando con sus grandes y furiosos ojos de color escarlata cuando al fin llego esa respuesta._

 _-_ _ **¡Tú no eres nada para mí, no importa que no seas humano no me vas a derrotar! –**_ _Dijo, de nuevo el basto orgullo del zorro de las nueve colas fue el que hablo haciendo que Kratos esbozara esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro pues eso era justo lo que estaba esperando de su parte, una vez más las colas de Kyūbi se alzaron al aire pero ahora estaban envueltas en lava y como taladros de llamas caían sobre el suelo todo mientras el espectro veía con cierto interés como la cola mutilada usaba ese poder rojizo para sanar pese a que el trozo aún estaba tirado a un lado de aquel hombre, era un detalle muy interesante que no paso por alto, las colas se movían sobre Kratos con todo su poder quemando el aire mientras el solo se movía contra el demonio, de los labios de Kyūbi salieron esos agónicos gritos de dolor cuando las espadas del espectro entraron en el fuego que como si les tuviera miedo se abría dejándole el camino libre a sus apéndices a los que el metal de sus espadas llegaron sin oposición alguna_

 _-_ _ **Aaaaarrrrggggggg -**_ _Rugió de dolor Kyūbi cuando sintió como dos de sus colas eran cortadas casi a todo lo largo desde la punta hasta la mitad de las mismas al tiempo que Kratos corría con sus armas extendidas a sus costados._

 _De nuevo la sangre del demonio corrió por el suelo mientras ese espectro poderoso daba un salto monumental alzándose al aire listo para caer sobre el demonio que con ira inflo sus mejillas antes de soltar ese rio de fuego en contra de Kratos, las llamas ascendieron al cielo o en ese caso al techo de aquella prisión envolviendo al hombre de las espadas gemelas que entre las llamas solo reía como loco antes de comenzar a girar sobre sí mismo haciendo que ese caudal de fuego se dispersara al tiempo que el caía sobre el demonio como un meteoro, lo golpeo con fuerza justo entre los ojos mandando a Kyūbi de nuevo al suelo donde se estrelló con fuerza haciendo sacudir todo el sitio ante la mirada más que incrédula de aquella familia que seguían abrazados sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaban presenciando delante de ellos en esa noche inolvidable._

 _\- Que pasa demonio solo puedes hacer eso, es tan triste - Menciono Kratos con esa voz llena de burla al tiempo que miraba al zorro en el suelo que solo le dirigía unos ojos furiosos que prometían mucho dolor de poder atraparlo, de pronto una enorme sonrisa perversa apareció en la cara del zorro que miro a Kratos quien a su vez solo alzaba sus cejas curioso por esa reacción de ese ser al que claramente estaba superando con facilidad._

 _-_ _ **Confiarse no es bueno ¿no crees? -**_ _Pregunto el demonio con burla antes de que el suelo se estremeciera con fuerza dejando salir de abajo de los pies de ese espectro una de las colas de Kyūbi quien con una sonrisa había usado su propio cuerpo y el golpe del mismo en el suelo para cubrir el momento en que su cola se enterró en la roca de ese sitio, sabía que Kratos seria arrogante y se burlaría de él, sabía que se acercaría demasiado y por eso espero esa oportunidad y ahora había salido todo a la perfección pues su cola se alzaba en el aire con ese hombre atrapado en ella en un abrazo comparable solo con el de una enorme serpiente constrictora que sujetaba un pequeño huevo a punto de romperse todo mientras Kyūbi soltaba sus demenciales carcajadas que retumbaron en ese lugar_

 _\- Minato hay que ayudar, quizá ese tipo es demasiado estúpido o está loco, pero no podemos dejar que Kyūbi salga victorioso de esta batalla - Dijo con angustia en sus palabras Kushina sin dejar de abrazar a su pequeño hijo._

 _\- Lo sé, pero si nos metemos nuestro Chakra se agotará y no podremos ayudar a Naruto cuando lo requiera, me temo que nuestro hijo estará solo con ese demonio después de esta noche - admitió con cierto dolor el Yondaime antes de ver al frente a donde Kyūbi alzaba la cola con Kratos colgando de cabeza._

 _-_ _ **Bueno hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un bocadillo, me pregunto a qué sabes –**_ _Dijo, y con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos la cola de Kyūbi se movió a su rostro arrojando al espectro a sus fauces ante la mirada perpleja de aquel par que se alistaba a ayudar, había sido muy tarde y su aparente aliado era ya la cena del demonio quien trago sin siquiera mascar, una vez más la sonrisa en el rostro del Bijū no presagio nada bueno para los presentes quienes sentían que estaban ante una de las batallas más desiguales de toda su vida o bueno de su otra vida pues ellos ya estaban muertos, Kyūbi dio un paso hacia ellos cuando se detuvo de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron enormes antes de sentir ese dolor punzante en su estómago –_ _ **Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh -**_ _Grito con dolor Kyūbi antes de que su vientre se abriera en un estallido de sangre y líquidos estomacales dejando salir de su cuerpo que se desplomo a un lado a un muy molesto Kratos que dando un gran salto caía de pie a la distancia antes de voltear a ver al demonio que en el suelo gemía de dolor pues su vientre estaba abierto de lado a lado y si bien su poder ya estaba sanando esa mortal herida a toda velocidad el dolor era una cosa muy diferente._

 _\- Tienes una idea de lo asqueroso que es que algo te coma, en verdad detesto cuando eso pasa, quería jugar un poco más contigo demonio, pero me temo que eso no podrá ser – Dijo, una vez más Kratos alzo sus armas a los lados de su cuerpo como si se alistara para un ataque frenético mientras el Bijū ya con su cuerpo sin el orificio de salida se ponía de pie con sus ojos fijos en el espectro de Esparta._

 _-_ _ **Como lo hiciste, los jugos de mi estómago estaban muy concentrados, no deberías haber aguantado más de 10 segundos solo si te vomitara habrías salvado tu vida -**_ _Exclamo con dolor en su voz el demonio mientras el espectro solo devolvía esa sonrisa repleta de arrogancia y seguridad a su oponente._

 _\- ¿Que parte de espectro no te queda clara? yo no estoy vivo por lo que no me puedes matar, pero no soy un fantasma simple y pusilánime – Dijo, Kratos comenzó a correr a toda velocidad contra el demonio que de nuevo alzaba sus colas para alistar a batalla contra ese hombre - ¡Soy el fantasma de un dios! - Grito con fuerza Kratos antes de dar un salto poderoso._

 _Estaba de nuevo en el aire cayendo sobre el demonio que lanzo sus colas contra él con gran fuerza pero ahora sus espadas casi parecieron brillar repletas de poder antes de comenzar a cortar, los ojos del Bijū reflejaron dolor cuando nueve de ellas fueron cortadas y amputadas de su ser cayendo al suelo entre un mar de sangre que voló por el aire antes de que Kratos cayera sobre la espalda del Bijū, su pelo se erizo como punzones de hierro que a ese autonombrado dios fantasmal no le hicieron ni cosquillas mientras bajaba sus armas con fuerza, los ojos de Kyūbi se abrieron como platos cuando sintió el metal de aquellas espadas penetrando su carne llegando hasta su columna que con fuerza y un giro brutal Kratos corto, Minato y Kushina solo se quedaron en su sitio inmóviles y en shock cuando vieron como el demonio fue girado desde su espalda por ese singular personaje que de un solo movimiento hizo crujir la columna del zorro que se desplomaba al suelo seguramente con su espalda rota a la mitad después de recibir semejante estocada sobre él, su cuerpo cayó al suelo pesado y casi inerte mientras el dolor se extendía por todo su ser y Kratos daba un gran salto para quedar cara a cara con el demonio que sentía su espalda dividida en dos dándole un dolor que nunca creyó que sentiría en su larga vida._

 _\- Luchaste bien, pero he conocido seres más poderosos que tú ¡ahora se un buen monito y desaparece! - Grito Kratos antes de soltar el golpe de su espada que subió hacia arriba brillando con fuerza antes de caer como un martillo sobre un yunque, el golpe resonó con tal poder que el suelo mismo se cimbro de nuevo mientras una línea roja de sangre volaba de la cabeza del zorro justo al centro donde el golpe cayo, todo en ese momento se volvió tan irreal pues ante los ojos de aquellas apariciones y del rubio en shock la visión del gran zorro cambio para siempre pues el color de su cuerpo desapareció así como la vida de sus ojos que abiertos quedaron mostrando el terror puro que nunca antes sintió, su cuerpo no desapareció no se pudrió al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar se volvió roca, sólida y dura roca siendo ahora la estatua colosal de un Bijū caído._

 _Minato y Kushina no podían creer nada de lo que habían visto es mas de no haberlo presenciado habrían acusado a quien se los contara de consumir sustancias alucinógenas o de estar mal de la cabeza pero todo había sido real y ese ser que ahora caminaba hacia ellos había logrado lo imposible, derroto por completo a Kyūbi...y reaccionaron él estaba yendo hacia ellos aun con sus armas en sus manos por lo que de inmediato se colocaron frente a su hijo a la espera de lo que ese sujeto fuera a hacer después de todo no era muy común que alguien de semejante poder fuera un aliado salido de la nada._

 _\- Wow esa fue la batalla más increíble que he visto en mi vida no puedo creer que seas tan fuerte maestro - Exclamo con asombro el rubio menor asomando la cabeza entre las piernas de sus padres que miraron a Naruto antes de ver a Kratos quien sonreía arrogante y peligroso todo sin que esa palabra dejara de rebotar dentro de sus mentes "maestro" por lo que pidieron una explicación o bueno Minato la pidió y Kushina la exigió molesta por no entender ni "j" de lo que estaba pasando dentro de la mente de su hijo, fue una historia larga que narro una vida de lucha, gloria y poder en nombre del espectro de Esparta que se llegó a volver el dios de la guerra antes de claro sucumbir a la caída de su era, era que de algún modo volvería aunque eso claro no se lo dijo a ellos pero lo que si menciono eran sus deseos de que el rubio se volviera su sucesor y que portara el nombre de su pueblo y de su estirpe en todo lo alto por lo que sería el encargado de instruirlo en las artes de la guerra, el combate y el desmembramiento del enemigo, eso ultimo no le gusto del todo a Kushina pero no podía opinar mucho sobre ese tema pues a Kratos no le gustaba que lo cuestionaran seres inferiores que pese al enojo de la pelirroja era un hecho ellos eran inferiores a él y tras la pelea estaba más que claro._

 _\- Disculpe Kratos_sama pero que le paso a Kyūbi, aun siento su poder, pero no parece haber nada más en él - Pregunto Minato con duda logrando que el espectro solo mirase al demonio._

 _\- Es muy simple, su alma fue destruida, ya no queda nada de ella por lo que ahora es solo una vasija para todo ese poder, poder que este enano aprenderá a usar pues si va a emular mi grandeza va a necesitarlo - Comento Kratos con esa sonrisa en su rostro mirando al rubio que por alguna razón sintió escalofríos antes de notar como sus padres poco a poco se desvanecían_

 _\- Parece que es el momento, nuestro tiempo se agota hijo, lamento no haber podido estar más tiempo contigo, pero veo que tienes un buen maestro y sé que serás alguien digno de leyendas, estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo y espero que me perdones por la carga que te di - Dijo Minato con una sonrisa triste en su rostro mientras el pequeño Naruto asentía quizá no lo entendía ahora pero algún día comprendería el sacrificio que hizo su padre, estaba seguro de eso._

 _\- Adiós mi bebe, recuerda que mamá te ama mucho y siempre te cuidara desde el otro mundo, crece sano, se muy fuerte y patea el trasero de los presumidos arrogantes – Dijo, el rubio sonrió ante esas palabras mientras Kratos solo suspiraba detestaba en verdad las cosas emocionales - Y por favor hijo... ¡dame muchos nietos es una orden! - y con una sonrisa Kushina beso al rubio que asentía a sus palabras antes de abrazar a la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos pues en cosa de instantes ambos se habían ido ya._

 _\- Pocas cosas pueden compararse con el amor de un padre por sus hijos, los hace hacer sacrificios tales como morir por él o vender sus almas – Dijo, Naruto miro a ese espectro con duda pues no esperaba que saliera con palabras como esas no después de ver lo rudo que era al pelear - Pero lo bueno es que yo no soy tu padre y no me va a importar un carajo romperte cada hueso del cuerpo hasta hacerlos polvo para hacerte más poderoso jajajajajaja - y las cejas del rubio se alzaron que supo entonces que quizá lo que le paso al zorro fue mejor que lo estaba a punto de pasar a él._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

El rubio solo pudo sonreír un poco al recordar esa noche en la que grandes misterios de su vida fueron al fin resueltos y claro dio inicio un verdadero infierno que a la larga fue muy provechoso pues ahora mismo era alguien demasiado temible en más de un sentido, le gustaba mucho que nadie se atreviera a meterse con él después de una infancia donde siempre sufrió el saber que ahora podría defenderse le gustó mucho.

\- Bueno hagamos esto de una buena vez - Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio antes de entrar en la Academia, no había estado en ella hacia casi dos años pues tras su inicio en la misma Kratos decidió que ese entrenamiento era en sus propias palabras "ejercicios para crear futuros cadáveres" por eso mismo le ordenó abandonar la aldea para entrenarlo como era debido, le costó mucho trabajo convencer al viejo Sandaime pero siendo aún un civil no tuvo mucho para objetar por lo que el rubio se fue y claro regreso tras su entrenamiento, A decir verdad no tenía ni dos meses en la aldea y sólo en ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para que todo mundo supiera que meterse con él era una muy mala idea pero claro a veces de manera increíble los civiles tienen más sentido común que los ninjas como pronto el rubio estaba por descubrir dentro de la academia a donde entró con calma avanzando por esos pasillos hasta que pronto estaba delante del salón 101 dónde se suponía recibiría su asignación de equipo o esa era la idea ya que entró sin dudar un sólo instante, tan pronto abrió la puerta el alboroto dentro quedó callado por la presencia del rubio que paso rápido la vista por todos los graduados y dio su veredicto - _Tontos inútiles_ – Pensó, fue el pensamiento del rubio antes de caminar dentro, había un chico con peinado de piña medio dormido en una banca a un lado de un chico que no dejaba de comer papas fritas, otro con pinta de acosador por esa gabardina de cuello alto y los lentes oscuros, uno más con un pequeño perro sobre su cabeza y claro algunas chicas que si bien eran lindas no parecían la gran cosa quizá las más prometedoras serían la rubia de coleta y la tímida de ojos color perla pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que esa de pelo rosa no serviría para nada menos por cómo parecía estar a la expectativa de la puerta como si estuviera esperando a alguien que claro no tardó en aparecer con la figura de un chico de pelo negro y pose más presumida que hubiera visto en su vida era algo como diría su fantasmal maestro uno de esos sujetos cuya aura dice "mátame o mi ego hará que te den ganas de vomitar" o algo así fue lo que Kratos dijo de las personas así la verdad el rubio creía que siempre exagerada en ese aspecto, de pronto el chico de pelo negro se le quedo viendo al rubio que con total calma se había sentado hasta atrás de ese salón alejado de todo mundo y con un sonrisa chueca y arrogante avanzó hasta el con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

\- ¿Y quien se supone que eres tú? más basura inútil como los estorbos civiles digo si es así ahórranos la pena y renuncia no estas a la altura de un heredero como yo - Dijo el chico de pelo oscuro y el rubio lo supo, Kratos no mentía pues esa actitud casi le dio ganas de vomitar su desayuno en su cara.

\- ¿Me estás hablando a mí? Estas seguro de que quieres decir esas cosas en especial a mí - Pregunto el rubio mirando al chico de pelo oscuro que sólo alzó una de sus cejas por tan extraña respuesta después de todo nadie en esa escuela le hablaba de ese modo.

\- Jajajaja el tonto sabe cómo tratarte ¿no Sasuke? - Pregunto el chico con el perro en la cabeza mientras reía escandaloso y el rubio tomaba nota ese chico presumido se llamaba Sasuke, no era que fuera a ser importante, pero era bueno saber el nombre de quien mandaba al hospital pues algo le decía que tarde o temprano acabaría haciendo eso.

\- Cierra el pico Kiba, no insultes a Sasuke_kun - Protestó la chica de pelo rubio y Naruto suspiro una de las chicas que llegó a ver con potencial se fue al caño, era una simple fan que no ayudaría mucho cuando de verdaderas batallas se tratara.

\- Y tu deja de tratar de verte más genial que Sasuke_kun que no te queda esa pose – Dijo, y la chica del pelo de color rosado se le quedo viendo al rubio quien por un momento sintió deseos de tapar sus oídos por esa voz estridente que juraría podría herir a alguien si gritaba de cerca

El rubio no dijo nada sólo suspiro cerrando sus ojos preguntándose porque tenía que hacer esa clase de cosas, pero bueno no podía opinar mucho después de todo si deseaba ser un ninja como se lo prometió a su padre tendría que pasar por esas cosas al menos un tiempo.

\- Hey fracasado deja de fingir que no escuchas y habla de una vez porque estás aquí si no tomaste clase con nosotros - Dijo Sasuke con una voz un tanto arrogante que logró que el rubio abriera uno de sus ojos mirándole con fastidio pues ese pelinegro en verdad que lo sacaba de sus casillas antes de que dijera que tuvo su maestro particular sólo lo dijo para que el dejará de molestar, pero por desgracia no funcionó.

\- Tuviste un maestro bah de seguro fue un tonto para tomar a un tarado como alumno – Dijo, fueron las palabras de Kiba quien sonreía al decir eso logrando por primera vez hacer que Sasuke estuviera de acuerdo con sus palabras, para Naruto había varias cosas que no se hacían, nadie decía nada de su ramen, sus padres ni menos de su maestro sin pena de lesiones.

\- Nadie habla así de Kratos_sensei - Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie dejando que su aura siniestra se dejará sentir con fuerza logrando que ese par se le quedará viendo al rubio que de pronto parecía más grande atemorizante y peligroso, Kiba sólo esbozó una sonrisa arrogante por la postura del rubio que según él no haría nada o eso pensó antes de sentir como el aire abandonó su cuerpo al ser elevado del suelo por el gancho que lo desprendió del piso con facilidad antes de que de un sólo movimiento el rubio lo alzará sobre su cabeza con su puño en el estómago de Kiba quien casi parecía sentir como si se le estuvieran saliendo los ojos antes de que el rubio con una sonrisa sólo moviera el brazo lanzando al Inuzuka directo al basurero a un lado del escritorio del maestro donde cayó de cabeza inconsciente y por completo ido - Número dos al frente de la fila - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa peligrosa mientras miraba al Uchiha quien alzó sus brazos listo para defenderse del rubio pues el cómo todo un Uchiha no sería sorprendido como Kiba por eso mismo paso a la ofensiva lanzándose contra el rubio dejando ir ese golpe de derecha contra el rubio que no se movió un cm de su sitio dejando que el golpe le diera de lleno en el pecho, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke pero pronto la sonrisa desapareció ante lo que veía.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Diablos ustedes sí que son débiles mira este es un golpe – Dijo, y el rubio dejó ir su mano izquierda en un gancho a la cara del Uchiha quien giró el rostro del golpe mientras la sangre volaba por el aire antes de que el rubio sujetara su brazo jalándolo hacia él - Y este es un rodillazo - la pierna derecha del rubio subió de golpe dando en su estómago haciendo que se doblará con un rostro de dolor puro antes de que con facilidad el rubio lo alzará tomándolo del cuello de la camisa de donde lo hizo dar un giro en el aire lanzando al Uchiha por el aire cayendo sobre el inerte Kiba que ahora estaba más inconsciente que antes.

\- Las personas de esta aldea no saben que es la fuerza física - Se quejó el rubio que todo mundo miraba como si fuera alguna clase de fenómeno mientras este sólo se sentaba en su banca subiendo las piernas sobre la misma en un gesto aburrido a la espera del maestro de ese sitio, el hombre llamado Iruka no tardó en aparecer con ese rostro amigable y marca en la nariz que acentuó su duda al ver como Sasuke y Kiba estaban en sus sitios con claras señales de haber recibido una paliza pero ninguno dijo nada su orgullo herido era demasiado grande como para admitir que eso les paso con un perfecto extraño, Iruka sólo suspiro y felicito a sus Genin por su graduación y con calma comenzó a asignar los equipos donde el rubio emitía sus comentarios con calma.

\- Equipo 8 Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka - Dijo el hombre de la marca en el rostro mientras el rubio pensaba "un imbécil, alguien raro con pinta de pervertido y una Genin tímida y algo asustadiza aunque siento que tiene potencial " pensaba el rubio antes de oír el equipo número 10 – Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi - equipo que le dio otra idea en su mente "un flojo, una fan y un comedor compulsivo...les doy un mes antes de que los maten" pensaba el rubio antes de notar como la lista de alumnos se reducía y notaba con decepción una evidente verdad - Equipo 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y... ummmm Naruto Uzumaki - y el rubio solo suspiro si había terminado con la fan mayor, el ego personificado y todo porque el Sandaime insistía en que necesitaba congeniar con chicos de su edad cosa que no le gustaba mucho menos por el equipo con el que acabo.

\- Su maestro les será asignado mañana no lleguen tarde es a las 10 felicidades chicos – Dijo, y tan pronto dijo eso la corriente de aire llamó la atención de todos que vieron la ventana abierta al tiempo que el rubio salía de ahí dejándose caer al vacío ante la mirada de horror de todas las chicas pues estaban en un tercer piso pero cuando tocó el suelo con suavidad y se alejó caminando como si nada más de uno pensó que no era una persona sino un monstruo disfrazado que haría de sus vidas una pesadilla

\- Aaaahhhhh que hermoso día – Dijo, eran las palabras de Sarutobi quien en su oficina se dedicaba a ver su aldea por su ventana pues su día había sido bastante calmado desde la mañana ya que las viejas momias del concejo aun no aparecían para arruinar su buen ánimo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y el suspiro pues su día se había arruinado.

\- Estás loco abuelo si crees de verdad que haré equipo con una tabla inútil y un presumido con un palo de dos metros clavado en el culo, estas senil – Dijo, y Sarutobi alzo una ceja al ver a Naruto en su oficina pues en realidad no lo esperaba menos con esas quejas y el pobre hombre sólo pudo pensar una cosa "estoy muy viejo para esta mierda"

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Si bien estoy escribiendo otra historia es por quiero diversificar mi manera de escribir enfocándome en otras cosas. Pero sin duda, mi historia principal "Hermanos Imperiales" es la primordial para mi. Esta es una historia que hice en colaboración con un gran amigo y escrito kurai-sho. Esta historia sera muy diferente a mis otras historias, en el transcurso se darán cuenta. También decirles que quizás con el tiempo agregue imágenes para esta historia, también pedirles que dejen sus comentario a ver que les pareció esta historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Gracias a todos lo que han comenzado a seguir y agregar a sus favoritos esta historia, también agradecer a los que han leído la historia. Espero disfruten de la historia, ademas invito a todos aquellos a que comenten la historia a ver que les parece.**

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo Naruto y sus elementos no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no busco animo de lucro, solo promover la lectura. También algunos elementos y personajes que se verán pertenecen a la Saga de Videojuegos de God of War.**

\- MMMMM - Personas hablando

\- _MMMMM -_ Personas pensando

\- **MMMMM -** Dios, Demonio o Invocación hablando

\- **_MMMMM -_** Dios, Demonio o Invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **…**

 **Equipo = Estorbos**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage de la aldea de Konoha se apreciaba de ser un hombre paciente y muy sereno además de brillante cuando se trataba de arreglar disputas, mediar en conflictos de manera diplomática y claro organizar grupos de ninjas, no por nada era llamado "el profesor" con mucho cariño por los ninjas de la aldea que le amaban demasiado sobre todo por su avanzada edad, pero no ese aspecto amable, el respeto que enfundaba ni sus años de experiencia le servían para lidiar con eso que estaba delante de él.

\- Te lo juro abuelo, ese par son unos idiotas, una fan y un presumido descerebrado, si no fuera porque tu organizaste esto de los equipos juraría que es una clase de burla del concejo y si fuera así ya habría más de un cadáver en la morgue de la aldea – Dijo, Naruto no estaba precisamente feliz con la selección de compañeros para su equipo Gennin donde sin duda el rubio feliz no estaba y su rostro molesto lo dejaba muy claro.

\- Naruto sé que no estás acostumbrado a hacer equipo con alguien por tus años de entrenamiento en solitario pero debes entender que así son las cosas aquí - Comentó el anciano hombre logrando que el rubio suspirase con enojo antes de dejarse caer sobre el sillón del Kage donde subió los pies sobre el mismo pese a los regaños del hombre que insistía en que eso no era algo que debería de hacer si se suponía que tenía modales y educación a lo que él sólo respondió con calma "educación tendría si no hiciera equipo con dos bultos de basura" Sarutobi suspiro ante esa respuesta y sólo pudo sacar de su archivero el expediente del rubio quien se le quedaba viendo con atención para saber con qué clase de excusa salía para ese equipo que le fue asignado

\- Naruto sé que no estas feliz pero tienes que admitir que tenía razones de peso sólo mira – Dijo, y sin más el viejo Kage alzó ese expediente que en la pasta decía en grandes letras "Naruto Uzumaki" cosa que llamó la atención del rubio en el sillón - Tu historial de la Academia se limita hasta dos semanas antes de que te fueras en ese viaje de entrenamiento, es una suerte que el concejo me dejará aprobarte pues no presentaste pruebas de tu nivel - el rubio solo escucho las palabras del viejo hombre antes de responder.

\- Esa es una idiotez, aquí tú mandas, eres el Kage digo tú palabra es ley y si no te puedes imponer a un montón de momias entonces debes retirarte - Comento el rubio cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza al tiempo que el hombre sólo suspiraba antes de masajear el puente de su nariz.

\- No es tan fácil, debiste aprender un poco en tu viaje que no todo se resuelve con agresión y golpes ¿o me equivoco? – Dijo, el rubio solo pudo admitir que el Sandaime tenía razón en lo que estaba diciendo pues el mismo Kratos le enseñó como a veces los políticos podían ser tan peligrosos como la bestia más temible pues las palabras y mentiras eran un arma muy poderosa.

\- Quizá pero aun así no creo que no pudieras chantajear un poco a esos viejos, digo debes saber algo de ellos, dudo que no los investigues al menos un poco después de todo eres un ninja y hasta donde sé la información es vital para todo ninja – Dijo, el rubio solo se le quedo viendo al hombre de edad quien sólo sonreía de manera discreta dejándole en claro al rubio que no estaba equivocado en eso.

\- Quizá pero aun así no voy a revelar todas mis cartas o no tendré con que presionar cuando el momento llegue y lo siento pero tú equipo no era el momento – Dijo, el rubio tuvo dos reacciones ante eso, orgullo porque su figura de abuelo como pensaba no era tan decente y bien portado como esa imagen que estaba proyectando todo el tiempo y claro algo de enojo por que por sus palabras era claro que no conseguiría un mejor equipo al menos no por ahora - Además Naruto has estado demasiado tiempo lejos de la aldea y necesitas al menos conocer a tus colegas por más incapaces que los creas te llevarás una buena sorpresa - el tono en las palabras de Sarutobi fueron algo juguetonas logrando picar un poco la curiosidad del rubio que le miraba con cierto aburrimiento pues hasta donde el dedujo no tenía grandes posibilidades de durar mucho con ellos porque o los mataba el enemigo o lo haría él cuándo lo sacarán de quicio, en lo personal el rubio pensaba que quizá con esa chica Hyūga con todo y su timidez podría hacer mejor equipo pero bueno eso ya era ahora cosa del pasado por lo que sólo suspiro antes de reclinarse en el sillón alzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza mostrando esos brazaletes que tenía en sus muñecas que llamaron la atención del Sandaime quien les miraba con cierta insistencia causando que el rubio tuviera un ligero viaje al pasado a ese día cuando consiguió esa armas de manos de su maestro siempre tan amigable y gentil

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _El rubio estaba de nuevo en ese templo oscuro en medio de la montaña, fue una suerte hallar otro acceso al mismo pues la idea de saltar al vacío cada que deseará entrar no era una buena idea pero por fortuna eso ya no era necesario, frente a Naruto estaba la visión de aquel espectro que con una sonrisa se le quedaba viendo al tiempo que parecía meditar sobre las posibilidades del rubio quien aún se sentía feliz por haber podido conocer a sus padres la noche anterior pero aun así eso no demeritaba la sensación de incertidumbre que le generaba la mirada de Kratos sobre él._

 _-_ _ **Si te van a servir mucho ahora que tienes esa fuente de poder que debes aprender a controlar o te volverá loco**_ _\- Dijo el espectro con esa sonrisa en su cara mientras el rubio solo parpadeaba confundido por las palabras de ese hombre quien sólo le miraba con detenimiento todo para darle la espalda al rubio avanzando a ese sitio en el centro del templo donde estaba esa especie de monumento en su honor todo sin dejar esa sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Oye sensei que es lo que se supone me va a quedar y como es que voy a aprender a usar que cosa de cuál fuente de poder hablas? – Pregunto Naruto, le miraba con la ingenuidad propia de un niño pequeño pero claro eso a Kratos en realidad no le importaba mucho que digamos pues se giró de golpe quedando demasiado cerca del rubio quien se puso blanco como una hoja de papel ante el rostro frío de aquel espectro que pese a todo le seguía dando miedo no por nada el rubio tenía un buen problema con los fantasmas y la actitud de Kratos no ayudaba a que eso se le fuera a quitar pronto._

 _\- ¿Dónde estabas anoche, en el tártaro? Hay que trabajar en tu capacidad de observación mocoso, ya se te olvidó la cosita que maté anoche dentro de tu cabeza – Dijo, y sin más Kratos le dio un pequeño zapé al rubio quien sólo se sujetó la zona golpeada_

 _\- Auuuu eso duele, y si lo recuerdo acabaste con el Kyūbi, pero... ¿Qué es tártaro? – Pregunto, la pregunta del rubio logro que el espectro suspirase, si había demasiadas cosas que explicar, pero bueno este no era el momento de eso sino era tiempo de hacer algo más divertido._

 _\- Luego te digo ahora pon atención que detesto tener que explicar las cosas más de una vez, el demonio está muerto o bueno su mente y alma lo están pero su poder existe aún y sigue generándose dentro de su cadáver petrificado – Dijo, fueron las palabras de aquel espectro mientras el rubio se le quedaba viendo con mucha atención pues no quería hacerle enojar pues ya sabía cómo se ponía cuando eso pasaba - Su poder seguirá apareciendo y creando en él por lo que debes de usarlo o acabarás estallando como un globo repleto de aire y dudo que quieras eso ¿verdad? Bien por eso te enseñaré a usar ese poder para que le saques el provecho que te dará será una ventaja asombrosa en combate y lo explotaras, pero para eso requieres aprender a usarlo además de que necesitas un medio para usarlo cuanto antes ya que tu cuerpo no está listo aún - el rubio se le quedo viendo con duda pues pese a esa explicación aún no entendía lo del regalo_

 _\- Bueno... entiendo que debo usar ese poder, pero lo que no comprendo es ¿de qué regalo hablas? - Pregunto el rubio con duda en su mente al tiempo que el rubio solo alzaba la mano como si estuviera en la escuela pidiendo permiso al maestro para ir al baño._

 _\- Mira bien estas son las hojas del caos estas armas fueron capaces de matar al demonio dentro de ti, son poderosas y canalizaran el poder desde tu interior, las espadas del caos serán la primera arma que tengas, serán las más letales, las más fuertes – Dijo, y Kratos se quedó callado mientras esas armas brillaban en medio de la oscuridad llamando la atención del rubio - Nunca te dejarán y créeme va a doler un infierno cuando se unan a ti - la cara de Naruto perdió el color del rostro antes de ver como esas cadenas se alzaban desde ese monumento casi como serpientes que abrían esos brazaletes pesados que sin perder un segundo volaron sobre las muñecas de Naruto quien sintió la presión, el poder y claro el dolor al sentir su carne uniéndose a esas armas tan singulares, lo que Kratos dijo había sido una mentira pues eso no dolía de ese modo... era mil veces peor de lo que el rubio pudo imaginar._

 _\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Grito con toda su fuerza Naruto sintiendo la carne de sus muñecas presionada por esos brazaletes al rojo vino que se unían a su cuerpo mientras el poder de las mismas resplandecía ante la sonrisa de Kratos por lo que acaba de ver._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

El rubio solo sonrió al recordar ese momento antes de ver al Sandaime quien se le quedaba viendo a esos brazaletes casi como si deseara preguntar algo sobre ellos, pero se estaba conteniendo.

\- Estos son un regalo abuelo, me los dio alguien especial y tiene un buen truco dentro pero no te voy a decir que hacen, ese es mi secreto - Comentó el rubio con esa sonrisa algo soberbia y repleta de burla al tiempo que el Sandaime sólo suspiraba volviendo al tema principal del cual se desviaron un poco.

\- Escucha Naruto sé que puede que no te agrade esta situación, pero hasta que no asciendas de rango estas por decirlo de una manera atorado con ellos - Dijo el hombre de edad mientras le miraba con atención al tiempo que el rubio solo suspiraba antes de inclinarse un poco hacia el hombre de edad quien sólo se le quedaba viendo a la espera de que el dijera algo molesto o sarcástico incluso agresivo de esa situación, pero no fue lo que esperaba.

\- Ya veo, si subo de rango me quitó de encima al peso muerto, ¿Cómo se hace eso?, ¿De qué manera subo de rango? – Pregunto el rubio mirando al hombre de edad con mucha curiosidad pero su respuesta no fue lo que él estaba esperando, haciendo misiones con su equipo, si eso fue casi como si te hubieran dejando que te aten a un caballo y dejar que te arrastre de aquí a Kumo y la verdad el rubio habría estado tentado a tomar esa opción que la que el Sandaime le estaba ofreciendo pero a veces las políticas y protocolos son cosas que no se pueden eludir menos cuando haces una promesa que debes cumplir como era su caso pues él le prometió al Sandaime que sería un ninja temido y poderoso de ahí que estuviera atrapado en esa situación.

\- Seguirás con tu equipo hasta que asciendas a Chumahō... o alguno tenga que ser reemplazado por lesión o incapacidad – Dijo, y en ese momento Sarutobi supo que habló de más pues al oír esas palabras el rubio se le quedo viendo mientras una sonrisa delgada, perversa y sobretodo escalofriante aparecía en su cara logrando que Sarutobi reaccionará - ¡Pero lo que les pase debe ser en una misión y no por tu mano! - casi grito eso último logrando que el rubio suspirarse maldiciendo su suerte pues su nueva idea de que a la Haruno se le rompieran las piernas y al egocéntrico Uchiha alguien sin querer le rompiera la espalda se diluyó en el aire dejándole de nuevo sentado de mal humor deseando salir de ese embrollo

\- Tú no eres divertido abuelo ya había hallado la manera de salir de este embrollo y vas y me lo arruinas a ti te gusta verme sufrir ¿no? – Dijo, el rubio solo miraba al hombre de edad con sus ojos fijos en el logrando que Sarutobi sólo negará a sus palabras.

\- Claro que no, pero sé que debes aprender a relacionarte con las personas, no puedes vivir sólo dime si siempre estas, así como aprenderás a hacer amigos, aliados o incluso como vas a tener una familia - Comentó Sarutobi con una genuina preocupación en sus palabras mirando al rubio que solo alzó sus hombros restando importancia a lo que él decía.

\- Bah eso no importa, los amigos son con frecuencia personas que van a traicionarte cuando les convenga más cuando hablas de ninjas, los aliados los ganas comprándolos con tratos o sobornos y ¿una familia? No te ofendas, pero dudo que una mujer de esta aldea quiera estar con el Jinchūrakūma, sería más fácil si sólo tomará a una puta y le diera hasta dejarla preñada – Dijo, y sin más el rubio solo se quedó callado mirando al Kage que abría enormes sus ojos.

\- Naruto... ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto, fue la pregunta de Sarutobi pues hasta donde él sabía el rubio si bien se fue de la aldea en busca de entrenar y ser más fuerte para su vida ninja, en realidad él no tenía idea de que había un Akuyōma dentro de su persona.

\- Uno investiga abuelo, uno investiga pero no te apures no te juzgo tu sólo hacías lo correcto al no decírmelo era un idiota que se habría vuelto loco de saberlo cuando era más pequeño, ya te diré algún día como es que lo sé pero por ahora quisiera pasar un buen rato antes de encadenarme a esos estorbos iré a pasear, comer o a alquilar a una mujerzuela nos vemos abuelo – Dijo, Naruto no dijo más sólo le dio la espalda al Sandaime para salir de su oficina dejando a Sarutobi más que perplejo por la actitud del rubio que sin duda era muy diferente al que había sido en su infancia y esperaba en el fondo que él sólo fuera aún una buena persona o al menos que no se hubiera vuelto un monstruo.

\- ¿Mujerzuela? Acaso Naruto ha... – Dijo, y el Sandaime sintió la extraña necesidad de sonreír orgulloso por el rubio después de todo lo veía como un nieto y todo padre o abuelo se siente orgulloso cuando sabe que su chico ya no es un niño y claro que el rubio ya no lo era.

El día en la aldea de Konoha estaba pasando con calma como era ya una costumbre en tiempos de paz, en el mundo sólo se veía a los ninjas saliendo de la aldea en busca de completar sus misiones y claro a muchos otros volviendo con el éxito en sus manos, se trataba de un día bastante cotidiano en la aldea donde en algunas casas unos Genin recién graduados no dejaban de hablar sobre ese extraño chico de la capucha que apareció de la nada dejando a Sasuke y a Kiba en un basurero después de demostrar lo inútiles que eran o eso era lo que los hijos de civiles decían pues las chicas devotas del Uchiha demandaban a sus padres que hiciera un escándalo por lo que le paso a su amor platónico, si muchos de ellos se preguntaban que había hecho el Uchiha para tener a sus hijas así de embrujadas pero al menos alguien le había dado su merecido cosa que aplaudían en secreto claro esta pues no deseaban que ellas la agarrasen en su contra, casi todos los jóvenes estaban en sus casas mientras que en otra parte de la aldea, una chica de ojos color perla hacia todo para no volver a casa, no era otra más que Hinata Hyūga quien sólo deseaba estar alejada de ahí, su padre no era el hombre más amable o cariñoso del mundo cosa que todo mundo en la aldea desconocía como era en privado pues rara vez le dirigía la palabra con cosas que no fueran comentarios hirientes para ella por su actitud tan gentil para con todo mundo cosa que a su manera de ver la hacía débil cosa que rechazaba de sobremanera pero si sólo fuera eso Hinata no tendría problemas pues podría ignorarle pues ya tenía toda una vida recibiendo esos insultos que a veces por el hecho de que le ignoraba acababan en una que otra agresión o pretexto de entrenamiento pero claro nadie se sentía con deseos de decir algo a tan importante hombre de ahí que ella estuviera paseando por la aldea en busca de no llegar a casa al menos por ahora, llegó sin buscarlo a las zonas de entrenamiento más alejadas de la aldea donde el bosque ya comenzaba a reinar a su alrededor y siendo honesta con ella misma le encantaba la naturaleza y los bosques aunque no tenía idea del porque pues nunca tuvo mucho contacto con esa clase de sitios por lo estricto de su clan pero no importaba pues ahora mismo no estaba ahí.

\- Aaaahhhhh como me encanta estar en este sitio, uh un lago no sabía que hubiera aquí uno - Se dijo a sí misma la Hyūga viendo ese pequeño ojo de agua enclavado entre los árboles donde su follaje lo hacía bastante escondido - Bueno nadie viene por aquí y hace algo de calor no creo que le haga daño a nadie - Murmuró la ojiperla antes de acercarse al agua fría y deliciosa.

Sus dedos se metieron dentro de ese ojo de agua donde el líquido estaba en la temperatura ideal por lo que la idea de darse el baño paso de ser sólo una idea a una necesidad, con un deje de pena y asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca la ropa de Hinata fue retirar de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo revelando ese bello y perfecto cuerpo aún en desarrollo pues a sus 16 años la Hyūga era en todo el sentido de la palabra una mujer preciosa con su piel suave y tersa, esas caderas anchas y trasero de nalgas carnosas además de una entrepierna perfecta sin un sólo rastro de vello que nublara la visión de esa entrada sonrosada, arriba un par de grandes pechos copa D que sin duda aún les faltaba crecer, se alzaban redondos y llamativos pues esos pezones rosas estaban un poco erectos, su cabello largo y azulado colgaba a su espalda mientras la brisa del día soplaba y Hinata reía suavemente pues en ese momento se sentía casi como si estuviera en casa, entró despacio al agua sintiendo como esta refrescaba su cuerpo mientras se hundía en la misma dejando que esta llegará a la mitad de sus muslos pues no deseaba irse a la zona profunda de ese ojo al menos no aun, uso sus manos como una especie de cubeta jalando el agua que dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo haciendo que escurriera sobre ella desde su rostro hermoso sobre esos grandes pechos cayendo sobre su abdomen hasta volver al agua todo mientras la mente de Hinata se movía pasando a un recuerdo de lo que paso en la academia, Kiba siempre le molestó bastante con esa actitud tan machista pero nunca dijo nada por ser siempre respetuosa y sobre todo su tendencia a no encarar a nadie por eso mismo que ese chico de la capucha llegará y le diera su merecido.

\- _Kiba se lo merecía y él... era bastante guapo_ \- Pensó con un sonrojo la Hyūga mientras por su mente pasaban las ideas del chico que le dio esa paliza a Kiba con tal facilidad todo mientras ella miraba de reojo al rubio viendo su rostro por un segundo, se suponía que había estado en la academia antes de irse de viaje pero en realidad no lo recordaba bien aunque por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en él - Él... es muy fuerte y decidido - Murmuró para ella sola dejando que su imaginación volará, era un secreto bien guardado que la Hyūga tenía ciertas tendencias pervertidas que escondía de todo mundo de ahí que escondiera su diario de sueños de ojos de todo mundo pues no sería bueno que supieran que soñaba como alguien la arrojaba a una cama y la hacía gritar casi como una puta.

La mente de Hinata se entregó a esas ideas que de alguna manera se torcían para dar pie a un muy estimulante escenario donde la academia estaba sola y el rubio encapuchado llegaba cansado de la actitud de sus compañeros viéndola ahí sola y sin rodeo alguno iba por ella "me gustas y quiero que seas mía" si esas eran las palabras que él dijo en su mente antes de que ella le retara a demostrar cuanto le gustaba con una actitud que no usaría nunca con nadie, lo que siguió a eso fue una escena casi animal donde el rubio le arrancaba la ropa antes de tirarla al suelo para abrir sus pantalones mostrando una erección poderosa que sin rodeo alguno le insertaba entre las piernas.

\- Aaaahhhhh – Gimió, ese suave gemido no fue dicho en la fantasía sino en la realidad pues una de las manos de Hinata se había colado entre sus piernas y ahora mismo jugaba un poco con su intimidad fingiendo que era la mano del rubio la que le tocaba antes de claro insertar de nuevo esa hombría, unas burbujas salieron del centro de ese ojo de agua, Hinata si bien estaba perdida en su fantasía no pudo evitar notarlas pues salieron de nuevo y antes de que pudiera decir nada el agua se alzó agitándose antes de que se alzará saliendo del fondo a jalar aire con fuerza.

\- Aaahhhh 8 minutos cada vez duro más jejejeje... ¿eh? – Dijo, los ojos de la Hyūga se abrieron como platos cuando vio como delante de ella emergió cierto rubio de sus fantasías quien parecía estar entrenando en ese sitio bajo el agua de ahí que ella no lo notará cuando llegó por lo mismo ahora estaba en shock pues el agua escurría del cuerpo del rubio que como ella estaba desnudo - Vaya que tenemos aquí una hermosa y desnuda belleza - Dijo el rubio con algo de burla en su voz mientras se acercaba a Hinata despacio y con calma, los ojos de la Hyūga en shock no pudieron perder detalle del cuerpo de aquel rubio descarado que se acercaba a ella despacio mostrando sin miedo o vergüenza su hombría que logró hacer reaccionar a la Hyūga que se dio cuenta de la situación y se dio la vuelta muerta de la pena, trató de disculparse y salir casi corriendo de ahí pero las manos del rubio en su cintura la detuvieron - Claro que no te vas yo soy un caballero por eso te dejaré este sitio para que laves ese bello cuerpo - las mejillas de Hinata se pusieron mucho más rojas cuando sintió como "algo" grueso y largo tocaba su trasero antes de que las manos del rubio se movieran - Báñate bien y lava a la perfección estas enormes y suculentas cosas - las palabras de Naruto fueron casi una orden donde aprovechando la duda de la Hyūga posó sus manos sobre esos enormes pechos que sin temor alguno apretó sacando un dulce gemido de la chica, amaso un poco esos senos antes de bajar una mano por su plano vientre hasta que toco con suavidad esa zona íntima que desprendía calor como una chimenea - Eres demasiado hermosa... si no fuera un caballero te violaría sin descanso todo el día, esta es una cortesía la próxima ves voy a hacerte gritar de placer - y sin más el rubio mordió la oreja de la Hyūga quien sólo dejo salir otro gemido antes de que Naruto le soltara alejándose de ella despacio hasta salir del agua donde se estiró un poco mostrando su cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna a Hinata quien en el agua le vio guiñar un ojo antes de alejarse entre los árboles dejándola sola en ese sitio.

\- Él... él... dijo que me violaría... porque... porque esa idea me hace sentir tan caliente - Se dijo a si misma Hinata antes de sumergirse en el agua tratando de calmar lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de su cuerpo con la imagen persistente del cuerpo desnudo de aquel chico de nombre Naruto grabada en su mente.

El rubio dejo el sitio con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de tomar su ropa de ese árbol donde la dejó y saliendo de ahí despacio se fue a comer algo pues tenía que perder tiempo para que el nuevo día llegará y logrará conocer a su nuevo maestro que sería asignado al día siguiente sólo esperaba que el sí valiera la pena y no fuera sólo otro pelmazo, el día fue tranquilo y en cosa de nada el nuevo día estaba ya sobre la aldea y en ese salón el rubio había llegado antes que todo mundo por lo que estaba en su sitio al fondo con sus pies sobre la banca descansando con gran comodidad, Kiba y Sasuke llegaron poco después lanzándole miradas de enojo pues aún tenían señales de la pequeña paliza que les dio el día anterior pero la verdad eso le tenía si cuidado, los Genin fueron llegando uno a uno y cuando cierta Hyūga apareció el rubio no pudo evitar sentir ganas de soltar la carcajada pues ella estaba roja y muerta de pena por lo ocurrido el día anterior en ese ojo de agua pero eso no fue lo interesante sino que ella en lugar de sentarse en uno de los primeros lugares subió por la pequeña escalera hasta uno de los asientos superiores donde se sentó no sin antes menear un poco el trasero discretamente para el rubio.

\- _Alguien quiere que le haga mucho caso, esta lindura sabe lo que quiere, eso me agrada_ \- pensó el rubio antes de que ese hombre de la marca en la nariz apareciera felicitando de nuevo a sus Gemahōs y claro empezar otro de esos mortales discursos que el rubio deseaba callar de un modo muy discreto con un kunai en uno de sus hombros pero no hizo falta pues fue bastante breve y así comenzó a informar de los maestros que uno a uno llegarían por sus alumnos, el sensei que llegó primero fue ese sujeto con pinta de fumador empedernido que tomó al grupo del Nara, el Akimichi y la linda rubia fan, Naruto no les deparó un buen futuro, poco después llegó la primer mujer, una belleza de pelo negro ojos rojos y un curioso vestido hecho por completo de vendas que le dio una sola idea al rubio - _Eso se puede arrancar muy fácil casi parece una invitación_ \- Pensaba el rubio al tiempo que la mujer sacaba de ahí a ese Aburame con pinta de acosador, al cerebro de perro y a la sensual Hyūga que antes de salir le lanzó una última mirada al rubio quien sólo le guiño un ojo causando que su sonrojo se volviera mucho más pronunciado que antes.

El rubio vio como uno a uno los equipos salieron de ahí despacio con sus maestros mientras miraba al vacío sacando una pequeña daga de sus ropas para comenzar a jugar con ella clavándole en la banca con aburrimiento llegando a una conclusión.

\- _Este sujeto es en verdad impuntual... debe ser un imbécil_ \- Pensaba el rubio con calma al tiempo que la puerta se abría despacio dejando entrar a ese hombre de cabello plateado y rostro ven dado.

\- Hola el equipo ¡Wow!... – Dijo, y el ninja del rostro cubierto se tuvo que agachar pues la daga voló por el aire clavándole en la puerta antes de llegar a su cabeza logrando que los presentes se le quedarán viendo al rubio quien sólo les miraba ya sin la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza.

\- Ups lo siento estaba tan aburrido porque no llegabas que empecé a jugar y se me fue... no deberían hacerme dormir tiendo a matar por aburrimiento - Dijo con calma el rubio mirando al ninja de cabello plateado que tenía una enorme gota en su nuca igual que sus otros alumnos que tomaban nota de eso pues nadie ahí deseaba saber de qué era capaz el rubio si de verdad estaba aburrido y por eso mismo era que el ninja del cabello plateado sólo reía nervioso.

\- Si gracias por ese dato, bueno vamos al techo para conocernos bien - Dijo el hombre de cabello plateado saliendo de ahí suspirando un poco pues el rubio en verdad era extraño y viéndole bien fuera del parecido físico no tenía mucho en común con su difunto maestro; en cosa de nada el grupo estaba ya sobre la azotea de la Academia con el hombre del cabello plateado sentado frente a ellos mirando a sus alumnos donde la chica de pelo rosado no dejaba de ver al Uchiha y este miraba con odio al rubio de la capucha que sólo estaba apoyado en una barandilla - Bueno que les parece si nos conocemos un poco dígame quienes son, que les gusta que no les gusta y que es lo que más desean - comentó con calma el ninja de cabello gris que les miraba con calma cuando la chica del cabello rosado le pedía que el pusiera el ejemplo haciendo eso "mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, soy un Jōmahō no les interesa lo que me gusta y no sé qué sueños tenga para el futuro pues son privados van ustedes" esas fueron las palabras de ese hombre quien señalaba a sus alumnos quienes sólo pensaban en que había dicho sólo su nombre pero eso no le importó nada pues señaló a la chica de cabello rosado diciendo que la rosita debía empezar.

\- Soy Haruno Sakura, me gusta bueno... jijiji y mi sueño para el futuro es... y lo que más detesto es a los tontos que no saben tratar a los demás - Dijo ella con esas pausas en sus palabras mirando al Uchiha todo para que al final mirase al rubio quien mordía una manzana que no tenían idea de dónde sacó, pero no importaba pues las palabras de Sakura le hicieron pensar una sola cosa "fan" y entonces señaló al "señor silencioso"

\- Soy Uchiha Sasuke, no tengo un verdadero sueño más bien es una meta acabar con alguien en especial y darle su merecido a un cretino que no sabe con quién trata - Comentó Sasuke mirando igual al rubio de reojo todo sin que Sakura dejará de pensar en lo genial que era y Kakashi sólo lo dedujo "vengador" y así fue que llegó a "Mr. Personalidad" véase Naruto.

\- Uzumaki Naruto es mi nombre, pero todo mundo me dice "por favor no me mates" si gustan pueden hacerlo cuando llegue el momento, me gusta acabar con mis enemigos y conocer lindas chicas muuuuy a fondo, detesto a los que no son cumplidos, llegan tarde y a los bocones débiles inútiles y para que quede claro... los detesto – Dijo, y ahí reino el silencio mientras Sakura lo pensaba un loco, Sasuke creía que era un falso porque no podía ser así de peligroso y Kakashi pues.

\- _Ok alguien tiene muy mal carácter_ -

El ninja de la máscara sólo río un poco por las palabras del rubio antes de dar su primera impresión de su equipo un trío de raros mocosos, Sakura se le quedo viendo indignada Sasuke sólo le miraba con algo de enojo y claro Naruto luchaba con sus deseos de arrancarle la cabeza al hombre que ahora decía algo relacionado con una nueva prueba que el mes haría pues si bien se graduaron de los estándares de la Academia no estaba seguro de que fuera así con los de la vida ninja por lo que los citaba en el campo de entrenamiento número siete al día siguiente a las nueve de la mañana y ahí Naruto no se quedó callado.

\- Al diablo eso hagamos la prueba de una vez estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo y necesito hacer algo de provecho o empezaré a planear homicidios de tres tontos simplones – Dijo, Sakura sintió escalofríos, Sasuke sólo le miró con duda y Kakashi pues él tuvo una gota en su nuca al oírlo decir eso que sin duda fue una amenaza más que directa contra ellos pero claro él sabía que debían esperar estaba seguro de ellos y poco le importaba la opinión de un Genin recién graduado que debía saber acatar órdenes por lo que se lo dijo tal cual dejándole callado, Sakura y Sasuke sólo pudieron so reír pues al fin alguien había puesto en su sitio al rubio quien con ojos entrecerrados se le quedaba viendo al ninja del ojo cubierto con la banda - Si aún no somos tus alumnos oficiales no eres nuestro sensei por lo que no me puedes dar órdenes ¿cierto? - y en ese punto Kakashi se quedó callado pues era técnicamente correcto pues el aún no era su maestro oficial sólo el asignado y hasta que los aprobará no podría darles órdenes tal y como el rubio lo estaba dejando en claro por lo que ahora fue el quien se quedó callado por completo sin sentirse capaz de rebatir a las palabras del rubio quien estaba sonriendo con arrogancia por haber logrado tener así de acorralado al ninja del pelo gris quien reía de manera un poco boba

\- Este jajajajajaja si tienes razón en eso Naruto me agarraste jajajajajaja – Dijo, y soltó la carcajada antes de poner su mano en su nuca al tiempo que el rubio solo se le quedaba viendo con arrogancia pues lo tenía justo donde lo quería y ahora daría el golpe de gracia.

\- Entonces hagamos esa prueba de una vez o te acosare todo el día y le diré a Sarutobi_sama que eres un flojo que no quiere hacer su trabajo – Dijo, Kakashi sólo dejó de reír al tiempo que Naruto sonreía pues ese concejo de su maestro servía de mucho pues era cierto que toda persona sentía cierto temor de su superior por más amigable y bueno que este pudiera ser.

\- Bien, en vista de que estas tan deseoso Naruto creo que si podemos pasar a la prueba si tus compañeros están de acuerdo – Dijo, y Kakashi le paso la bolita a sus otros alumnos mirándoles con atención pues esperaba que ellos desearan hacer eso al día siguiente.

\- No te apures están de acuerdo digo la rosita tiene cerebro como para saber que mientras más pronto hagan la prueba nos irá mejor y el señor ego de allá dudo que quiera esperar para demostrar que es el mejor – Dijo, las palabras del rubio estaban repletas de burla y provocación que como el esperaba logro hacer que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo con él por lo que Kakashi suspiro resignado ya que ahora no podría irse a leer.

El grupo llegó a la zona de entrenamiento donde se veía un pequeño bosque con un claro con tres troncos y un riachuelo al fondo, era un sitio bastante agradable a la vista, pero claro eso no era lo importante en ese momento pues el ninja enmascarado estaba al frente de ellos mirando a sus alumnos con cierta calma pues la prueba en escénica era muy simple.

\- Tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles, tienen una hora para lograrlo alguna pregunta – Dijo, y el ninja de la máscara se le quedo viendo a sus alumnos quienes estaban negando aunque claro Naruto sólo negaba a esa prueba pues a como él lo entendía esa prueba sólo servía para una cosa... nada más que el trabajo en equipo servía cuando los compañeros eran comparables en nivel cosa que claro no era algo que se pudiera decir de ellos - Naruto quizá piensas que eres mejor pero no puedes hablar así de ellos - Pidió Kakashi mirando al rubio quien sólo le miraba con esos ojos duros y fríos que la verdad comenzaban a causar escalofríos en la espalda de todo mundo pero sus palabras eran sin duda algo mucho peor aunque en ese momento eso no era lo que importaba más ya que la manera en que el los miraba causaba una sensación bastante incómoda en Sakura y un enojo más que obvio en el Uchiha quien no dejaba de lanzar esos ojos irritado sobre el rubio quien estaba ajeno a esa mirada, Kakashi por su lado noto eso pero decidió que sería mejor que diera inicio la prueba para que al menos pudieran darse cuenta de que unidos lograrían obtener la victoria o eso fue lo que el hombre del cabello gris estaba esperando pues en cuanto dio la señal de iniciar y desapareció de ahí en una nube de humo el rubio se quedó quieto con sus ojos cerrados en una pose demasiado pensativa.

\- Y a ti que te las das perdedor te quedaste pasmado sólo por un Sunshin - Comentó con burla en sus palabras el pelinegro logrando que a su lado Sakura sólo asintiera a sus palabras pues para ella todo lo que él decía era siempre lo correcto y claro eso no era la excepción, por su parte el rubio ajeno a esas palabras estaba perdido dentro de su cuerpo sintiendo todo a su alrededor en esa habilidad que aprendió a desarrollar en sus días de entrenamiento donde el peligro era tan constante que tuvo que aprender a percibirlo para no acabar medio muerto, no fue fácil lograrlo pero cuando pudo hacerlo se dio cuenta de que esa misma habilidad podría servir para ubicar a su enemigo de estar este cerca y por eso mismo estaba tratando de hallar al hombre pero las palabras del Uchiha no lo dejaban concentrarse como era debido - Hey fracasado te estoy hablando no finjas que no oyes idiota... Aaahhh – Dijo, y Sasuke se dobló de dolor cuando se acercó al rubio para poder decirle eso a su oído llevándose las manos al estómago justo al sitio donde el rubio le dio con el codo.

\- Quieres cerrar el pico estoy tratando de hallarlo y tu estúpida voz egocéntrica no me deja concentrarme – Dijo, fue la queja del rubio quien miraba con desprecio a Sasuke quien ahora desde el suelo sobre sus rodillas se le quedaba viendo con ojos muy molestos.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Sasuke_kun discúlpate ahora mismo con él?! - Exigió Sakura quien como era su costumbre estaba del lado del Uchiha que despacio se ponía de pie ante la mirada molesta del rubio quien sólo de rascaba uno de los costados de su cabeza.

\- Él me irrita, pero tú voz me desespera, no sabes cómo estoy luchando por no matarlos ahora mismo así que cierra el pico si quieres vivir para llegar a ver cómo te vuelves una tabla sin chiste cuando tus compañeras maduren – Dijo, el rubio ahora se le quedo viendo a Sakura que sólo abría la boca en completo shock.

Por su parte en su pequeño escondite viendo todo en ese sitio el ninja de cabello gris los estaba observando con una gota en su nuca pues era claro que a Naruto no le gustaba mucho estar con su equipo o al menos eso era lo que el ninja de la máscara pensaba pero considerando que se crio sólo en quién sabe dónde se entendía que no pudiera confiar en las personas menos en más que no dejaban de decir cosa insultantes como las que Sakura o Sasuke le estaban diciendo pero no era como si eso fuera a empeorar.

\- Ya deja de fingir idiota es obvio que no puedes hacer eso ya déjalo y mejor déjame acabar esta prueba sólo que sólo eres un estorbo - Comentó Sasuke con presunción en sus palabras sin dejar de ver al rubio quien le estaba mirando con atención por las palabras que ese pelinegro dijo con ese ego tan palpable como el que usaba cuando se refería al rubio o a sus capacidades y que Naruto no perdiera el control le impresionada a Kakashi pues él pensaba que en ese punto con todo lo que le dijeron ya estaría agrediéndoles.

\- Bien se acabó fui muy paciente y ahora voy a darles una paliza par de imbéciles - Dijo, y el ninja enmascarado sólo suspiro pues al parecer ya era momento de que el rubio dejara salir toda su frustración pese a que la prueba hacia énfasis en el trabajo de equipo cosa que al parecer no sucedería, pero lejos de intervenir se quedó viendo esa batalla para saber de qué era capaz el rubio en combate, aunque fuera contra sus compañeros.

\- ¿Ja tú y que Ejército va a hacer eso imbécil? - pregunto molesto Sasuke con esa sonrisa de orgullo en su cara mientras el rubio solo atacaba a toda velocidad, los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron enormes cuando Naruto desapareció dejando sólo el aire frente a él.

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! – Se escuchó, el grito de Sakura a su espalda le hizo voltear de inmediato para ver a la Haruno en el aire siendo sostenida por el puño del rubio incrustado en su estómago haciendo que los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieran por la sorpresa, Naruto sólo sacó la lengua de su boca un momento relamiéndose como un depredador ante su presa incapaz de huir de él.

\- Eres una vergüenza, no eres una guerrera sólo tienes cerebro y eso tiene un límite ante la fuerza superior - Dijo el rubio antes de dar un giro veloz conectando con su pie el rostro de Sakura a la que no soltó pues con su pie la jaló al suelo aplastando a la chica contra el suelo con toda la presión que pudo haciendo que el suelo se estrellara por el golpe dejando a la chica inmóvil - Ves tú cerebro no sirve contra mí, ahora vamos contra el presumido - Dijo el rubio alzando su pie del suelo dejando a Sakura tirada en el suelo con su mejilla roja y la sangre saliendo de su boca al tiempo que Sasuke sólo daba un paso atrás.

\- Se nota que eres un bastardo no me molesta agredir a un estorbo como Sakura, pero a ti se te fue la mano imbécil - Comentó Sasuke con sus manos en todo lo alto tomando esa pose de batalla que aprendió de sus días en la academia logrando que Naruto sólo sonriera al verlo

Kakashi sólo negó al ver como Naruto dejaba a Sakura por completo incapacitada pues si bien él no era muy amigable que digamos no esperaba que fuera capaz de atacar así a una mujer, pero bueno era algo que se podía corregir, aunque por lo visto ese espectáculo no había terminado aún.

\- ¿De verdad vas a usar eso contra mí? Es un chiste eso no sirve para nada – Dijo, y sin más el rubio se dejó ir en contra del Uchiha con toda su fuerza pues saltó sobre el como un agresivo y furioso tigre, las manos de Sasuke se movieron al frente para detener al rubio quien con desdén se dejó sujetar por Sasuke que apretó sus manos sobre los brazos del rubio deteniéndole en el acto.

\- Idiota no sabes cómo pelear - Comentó el Uchiha con esa voz arrogante que sólo hacia sonreír al rubio que con facilidad dio un jalón a los brazos de Sasuke hacia el suelo soltándose de ese agarre que reemplazó por el suyo pues sus manos se aferraron a los brazos de Sasuke con toda su fuerza presionando la piel que en cosa de nada se puso morada.

\- Oh créeme yo sé cómo pelear a diferencia de ti – Dijo, la sonrisa y ese tono burlón del rubio logro hacer que un escalofrío corriera por la espalda del Uchiha quien lo entendió ese ataque donde lo sujeto fue una trampa, el rubio jaló a Sasuke hacia él y sin miramiento alguno conectó con su cabeza directo al rostro de Sasuke quien sintió como todo se movió tras el golpe al que le siguió otro y otro y uno más que culminó cuando el rubio sintió esa húmeda en su cara pues la nariz de Sasuke estaba rota dejando salir la sangre - Que frágil no aguantas nada - comentó el rubio antes de soltar uno de sus brazos jalando su puño hacia abajo antes de dejar ir el golpe contra el estómago del Uchiha quien como Sakura fue alzado del suelo por el brutal golpe que le hizo abrir enormes sus ojos antes de que el rubio le sujetara de la garganta presionando con fuerza mientras alzaba un poco a Sasuke después de todo era más alto que él - No sirves para nada, un luchador de combate callejero pelea mejor que tu - las palabras del rubio fueron un claro insulto que hizo reaccionar a Sasuke quien dejó ir esa patada desesperada contra el rubio quien sólo recibió el golpe en su costado justo donde su brazo estaba alzado y con esa sonrisa sólo miró al Uchiha que se ahogaba.

\- ¿Eso es una patada? No juegues, esto es una patada – Dijo, y sin más el rubio soltó a Sasuke quien pareció caer en cámara lenta antes de ser alzado en el aire por la formidable patada que lo alzó del suelo presionando su costado hasta oír ese "crack" acompañado del gemido de dolor de Sasuke que aterrizó sujetando su herido costado tratando de respirar con gran dificultad - ¿Que paso no me vas a decir que se te rompió algo? No te preocupes enseguida te rompo el cuello para que no sufras - y el rubio esbozó una gran sonrisa asesina que fue la señal para Kakashi.

El suelo bajo los pies de Naruto se agitó antes de que el rubio fuera sepultado hasta el cuello en el suelo sólo para ver como el ninja del pelo gris aparecía ante el saliendo del suelo con un rostro preocupado o eso parecía porque con esa máscara no era fácil leer su rostro.

\- Ya basta Naruto no sé cuál es tu problema, pero no voy a dejar que sigas lastimado a tus compañeros - Dijo el ninja del cabello gris mientras el rubio enterrado sólo le sonreía con calma al tiempo que asentía a sus palabras como si todo lo que él dijo en realidad no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo.

\- Sabía que si amenazaba la vida de ese cretino saldrías de tu escondite ahora eres todo mío - Dijo con una voz algo cantarina el rubio mientras Kakashi sólo se rascaba el costado de su cabeza pues ahora comenzaba a pensar que el rubio tenía un serio problema mental pues estaba por completo atrapado como para poder hacer esa clase de amenazas en su contra pero bueno el rubio no había demostrado estar del todo bien estaba seguro de eso y entonces paso y, Naruto hizo fuerza o eso pareció pues su rostro reflejó la tensión mientras Kakashi sólo negaba pues con el Chakra que uso era claro que el rubio no podría salir de ahí por más fuerza que usará.

\- Eso es inútil no vas a salir hasta que yo te saque... ¡pero qué diablos! – Exclamo, fue todo lo que Kakashi pudo decir antes de ver como el suelo se abría dejando salir los brazos del rubio quien despacio emergió de la tierra con una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro, era oficial Kakashi estaba impresionado pues para salir de ese jutsu sólo con fuerza era claro que el rubio tenía y mucha, no dijo nada sólo se dejó ir contra Kakashi quien dio un salto eludiendo el ataque del rubio que paso de largo corriendo a toda velocidad mientras Kakashi se sentía un poco decepcionado o eso fue hasta que el rubio llegó a los postes usándoles como apoyo para dar un salto poderoso y veloz mientras giraba en el aire a espaldas de Kakashi quien sintió el peligro algo tarde pues la patada llegó en cosa de nada mandando al ninja enmascarado al suelo, cayó un poco mareado por la patada mientras el rubio aterrizaba con elegancia frente a el

\- ¿No te desmayaste? Se nota que tu si eres un buen oponente no como esta basura - Comentó el rubio antes de dejarse ir contra Kakashi quien reaccionó a tiempo alzando su mano para desviar el derechazo del rubio que bloqueando le tomó del brazo jalándole sobre el para lanzarlo por el aire.

\- Con eso no basta Naruto - dijo el ninja del pelo gris antes de ver a su nuevo alumno volando por el aire girando con agilidad antes de tocar el suelo quedando de espaldas a Kakashi quien sólo le miraba con concentración pues ahora era claro que Naruto no era un juego.

\- No está mal, pero sabes... yo no sólo se atacar de ese modo – Dijo, y los ojos de Kakashi se quedaron fijos en el rubio al tiempo que este se daba la vuelta a toda velocidad dando un salto sobre el ninja copia quien un poco decepcionado sólo se movió a un lado dejándole pasar de largo.

Por un segundo Kakashi se sintió decepcionado o eso habría sido de no ser porque antes de saber que paso se había ido de cara al suelo mientras sus pies eran jalados, bajo la mirada al mismo viendo algo que brilló bajo la luz del sol, eran como hilos que envolvían sus pies y corrían por el suelo hasta la mano izquierda del rubio quien sonreía jalando con fuerza.

\- Conoce el hilo del destino – Dijo, era un nombre algo poético en opinión de Kakashi quien sólo negó antes de sacar un kunai para cortar esos hilos, pero en cuanto los tocó con su kunai este se rompió como si fuera de papel haciendo que su ojo visible se abriera enorme ante semejante suceso inesperado que hacia sonreír al rubio - Esto no es hilo ninja y no tienes nada que pueda cortarlo ¿por cierto alguna vez te has preguntado que se siente ser una cometa? – Dijo, y sin perder esa sonrisa perversa el rubio jaló ese hijo que sujetó con más fuerza el tobillo de Kakashi quien sólo trató de sostenerse del suelo pero no lo logró pues estaba por completo en shock por lo ocurrido con su kunai, el rubio le jalo con fuerza antes de dar vueltas haciendo a Kakashi alzarse del suelo antes de que lo lanzará al aire haciendo que el ninja copia volará por el mismo antes de que el rubio corriera por el suelo, Kakashi alcanzó a soltarse cayendo sobre sus pies con algo de sorpresa por todo lo que paso pero antes de saber que pasaba oyó al rubio gritar y alzando la mirada lo vio saltar desde esos postes a toda velocidad sujetando uno de sus codos que pareció cubrir de Chakra o eso creyó Kakashi quien vio a Naruto caer como un bólido sobre él, todo se movió despacio al tiempo que Kakashi alzaba sus brazos para cubrir su rostro justo cuando Naruto llegó golpeando con su codo sobre él con toda la fuerza haciendo resonar el golpe mandando a Kakashi directo al suelo con sus brazos doliendo demasiado mientras que el rubio giraba en el aire por el rebote cayendo sobre sus pies y manos como un animal furioso y Kakashi sentía sus brazos doliendo a mares, sólo los golpes de Gai le dolían tanto y que un Genin hiciera eso era algo impensable, Naruto no le dio mucho tiempo para reaccionar pues antes de que el ninja de la máscara estuviera de pie él ya estaba justo frente a él mirándole con una sonrisa que francamente le daba escalofríos.

\- Vamos puedes hacerlo mejor - Le incitó Naruto antes de abrir su mano que cayó sobre Kakashi, lo aplastó con fuerza contra el suelo antes de sujetar el cuello del hombre de pelo gris quien sólo pudo agarrar el brazo del rubio quien con una facilidad tremenda lo alzó del suelo para ponerle de pie todo sin que él pudiera creer la gran fuerza que tenía el rubio quien con una sonrisa y un nuevo tirón lo levantó del suelo sólo para azotarlo de nuevo contra él con toda la fuerza posible en un violento Chokeslam haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Kakashi resintiera el impacto contra la roca dura, el rubio le soltó de ese agarre poderoso y alzando el pie se dispuso a aplastar la cabeza de Kakashi contra el suelo, dejó caer la pisada con potencia enterrando la suela de su zapato en la tierra pues en el último segundo Kakashi se reemplazó con un pequeño tronco que con gran facilidad Naruto aplasto - Eso no está nada mal, a eso llamó yo eludir al enemigo en el último segundo - la sonrisa y el tono alegre del rubio dejaban en claro una cosa, todo el en verdad estaba disfrutando de la pelea que tenía con su "maestro"

\- _Es una locura que clase de Taijutsu es ese, nunca lo había sentido y no cabe duda es más poderoso que el Gōken de Gai_ – Pensó, fue el pensamiento de Kakashi desde su pequeño escondite desde donde veía al rubio en su sitio esperando a que se dignara en aparecer.

\- Oye esconderse no ayuda si me aburro voy a ir por el presumido de allá – Dijo, y Naruto señaló a Sasuke quien pese a todo el escándalo que el rubio estaba causando seguía por completo perdido en su mundo de sueños donde se veía consumando su ansiada venganza.

El rubio alzó un poco los hombros antes de enfilar sus pasos al Uchiha en el suelo y con una sonrisa se tronaba los dedos, listo para atacarlo de nuevo.

\- _Bueno su Taijutsu es extraordinario, pero veamos cómo está su Ninjutsu_ \- Pensó el ninja de la máscara antes de dar un salto colosal para aparecer ante los ojos del rubio quien miraba como el daba un gran giro en el aire sin dejar de mover sus manos trazando esos sellos que alistaban su ataque que salía desprendido cuando tocó el suelo.

\- Veamos cómo te va con esto… **_Suiton: Chishi no Uzu_** (Elemento Agua: Vórtice Letal) - anunció Kakashi antes de trazar ese sello final que causó que el agua del río cercano se agitada alzándose del mismo para dar giros sobre ella misma dando pie a una especie de remolino gigante que pasando sobre Kakashi como un velo de aire rotaba contra el rubio.

\- _Eso es lo que quería_ \- Pensó el rubio antes de correr de frente contra ese ataque que nublo la vista del ninja enmascarado quien buscando a Naruto por algún costado pues ningún Gennin sería tan suicida como para cargar de frente contra algo así pero claro el rubio no era precisamente alguien muy cuerdo que digamos, Kakashi alzó la ceja de su ojo visible al ver esa silueta sobre el agua que seguía girando frente a él cuando de pronto esa sombra se hizo más grande antes de que el agua volará por todos lado dejando ver al rubio sonriente - ¡El agua no me asusta! - gritaba Naruto al tiempo que volaba de cabeza contra Kakashi quien por el shock de semejante estrategia no reaccionó hasta que fue muy tarde pues el rubio volando como una flecha dio de lleno contra el clavando su hombro derecho en una poderosa Spear en el estómago del ninja del pelo plateado que era desprendido del suelo al tiempo que su jutsu se desbarataba en un montón de agua por el impacto sobre su creador que por un segundo sintió como si fuera partido a la mitad, se desplomó al suelo con el rubio sobre su cuerpo mientras este se alzaba usando sus brazos para arrojarse al aire cayendo sobre sus pies de una manera bastante elegante, Kakashi sólo superó el dolor de su cuerpo rodando por el piso antes de ponerse de pie trazando sellos de nueva cuenta, ahora el último sello fue uno que el rubio había visto muchas veces cuando pequeño era perseguido por los ninjas más jóvenes de la aldea, el pecho del hombre de la máscara se hincho antes de que soplara esa gran bola de fuego que rugió casi como una bestia que corrí por el suelo directo contra el rubio quien ahora daba un salto enorme, ahora Kakashi si lo vio aparecer saltando sobre esa bola de fuego antes de atraer sus brazos y piernas a su pecho casi formando una bola que caía como un bólido desde el cielo, Kakashi se movió a un lado cuando el rubio caía sobre el piso que se estremeció un poco pues como dedujo esa forma no era sólo elusiva, era también una especie de ataque.

\- Con eso no ganarás en el estómago - Dijo con algo de buen humor el ninja mientras el rubio alzaba su rostro desde esa forma tan curiosa con esa enorme sonrisa en sus labios logrando que Kakashi sólo alzará su ceja curiosa por lo que veía.

\- Sabes que todo buen guerrero debe ser también un gran cazador y ser experto en todo incluso en usar trampa para animales - Comentó el rubio con un tono festivo en su voz antes de Kakashi sintiera como el suelo bajo sus pies se accionaba con una pequeña plataforma que se hundía al partirse en dos.

Dio otro salto por el aire salvando el pellejo de esa cosa, pues en cuanto se acciono un par de placas de acero repletas de afilados dientes trataron de aplastar al Jōmahō quien miraba ese sitio con curiosidad pues no tenía idea de cuando el rubio puso esa cosa ahí.

\- No te distraigas – Escucho, y Kakashi reaccionó un poco tarde cuando el rubio lanzó eso era una especie de látigo de fino alambre que se enrosco en su pierna que fue jalada con toda la fuerza posible, cayó al suelo de nuevo siendo arrastrado como un animal atrapado directo al rubio que de un último jalón lo desprendió del suelo antes de sujetarse de las piernas, las abrió en torno a su rostro antes de dar un giro con Kakashi en esa rara posición sólo para dejarlo caer al suelo, el golpe fue quizá el más poderoso de todos pues el suelo se abrió dejando la silueta de Kakashi grabada en el mismo mientras el rubio solo lo soltaba viéndole ahí derribado con una expresión de dolor puro en su rostro - No está mal aguantas mucho pero ni así pudiste darme pelea en esto es una pena creo que los ninjas de la aldea no son lo que creí en una lucha mano a mano - Comentó el rubio antes de darse la vuelta rascando su nuca pues el Jōmahō estaba a como él lo miraba derrotado, el rubio estaba pensando en que sería bueno para pasar el tiempo ahora que había "entrenado" con su nuevo equipo que yacía regado por todos lados.

\- Naruto... deberías seguir tu propio concejo - Susurro Kakashi ya de pie a espaldas del rubio listo para sujetar a su alumno y felicitarle por tan buena batalla que libro en su contra pero claro para Naruto quien fue entrenado para reaccionar a todo como un ataque enemigo pues estaba al tanto de que se ponía de pie y con velocidad dejo ir la pierna derecha directo a la quijada del ninja copia en una brutal patada quien sintió como si todos sus dientes fueran reacomodados antes de que cayera al suelo ahora si inconsciente.

\- Ups creo que se me paso la mano... espero que tenga seguro dental jajajajajaja – Dijo, y el rubio comenzó a reír como loco mientras Kakashi seguía perdido junto a sus alumnos en la inconciencia.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota:** **Esta es una historia que hice en colaboración con un gran amigo y escrito kurai-sho. Esta historia sera muy diferente a mis otras historias, en el transcurso se darán cuenta. También decirles que quizás con el tiempo agregue imágenes para esta historia, también pedirles que dejen sus comentario a ver que les pareció esta historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Gracias a todos lo que han comenzado a seguir y agregar a sus favoritos esta historia, también agradecer a los que han leído la historia. Espero la estén disfrutando, ademas invito a todos aquellos a que comenten la historia a ver que les parece.**

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo Naruto y sus elementos no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no busco animo de lucro, solo promover la lectura. También algunos elementos y personajes que se verán pertenecen a la Saga de Videojuegos de God of War.**

\- MMMMM - Personas hablando

\- _MMMMM -_ Personas pensando

\- **MMMMM -** Dios, Demonio o Invocación hablando

\- **_MMMMM -_** Dios, Demonio o Invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **…**

 **A Nami y más allá**

Abrumada, así era justamente como se sentía en esos momentos, los recuerdos fugaces de lo que paso no le dejaban en paz y por eso mismo no sabía lo que hacía en ese sitio, era una bella joven de cabello azulado y prominentes pechos para sus 16 años, no era otra más que Hinata Hyūga quien seguía dudosa si estaba bien lo que hacía, desde el incidente con aquel apuesto joven rubio, Hinata no se había sacado de la mente la imagen de Naruto como dios lo trajo al mundo, uno de los precios a pagar por tener una extraordinaria memoria, casi podía ver de nuevo el agua escurrir por el cuerpo del rubio hasta su... el sólo pensar en eso logró que las mejillas de Hinata se pusieran rojas como manzanas, no alcanzó a verlo bien por la vergüenza, pero eso no explicaba porque estaba ahí, acaso se había vuelto una pervertida con deseos de fisgonear de nueva cuenta, no lo sabía y para su fortuna buena o mala dependiendo del enfoque al llegar a ese estanque se topó con la sorpresa de que no había ropa alguna en la orilla, seguramente la razón de sus desvelos actuales no estaba en la zona, un suspiro de resignación, alivio y quizá un poco de decepción salió de sus labios, se inclinó un poco a esa agua y jugo con sus dedos en ella.

\- ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? - Se preguntó la Hyūga con duda por sus acciones, el día era cálido y ahora estaba segura de que no había nadie en ese sitio, el incidente no se volvería a repetir, estaba segura de eso, con toda la calma y naturalidad del mundo Hinata se despojó de su ropa que con sumo cuidado dobló a un lado de ese estanque, su cuerpo maravilloso y voluptuosa estaba ahora a la vista con su piel clara, esas largas piernas, su plano abdomen y sus pechos grandes y pesados, con curiosidad llevo una de sus manos al seno derecho y lo amaso con timidez - Es más grande, creo que a este paso necesitaré otra talla de sostén pronto - admitió con timidez la desnuda Hyūga, y como no sería de ese modo si en el último año había cambiado de talla no menos de 5 veces, y aún crecía cada día, dejo de lado esas ideas para entrar despacio al agua, se sentía tan fresca como la ocasión anterior y dentro de ella había una rara idea, de que cierto rubio la estuviera espiando desde los arboles cercanos, el color rojo llego a sus mejillas mientras Hinata se regañaba por esas ideas pervertidas, que no eran propias de la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea, aunque viéndolo bien, tampoco era muy propio que se anduviera bañando donde cualquiera podría verla en su desnudo esplendor.

\- Vaya pero si es mi linda mirona de la vez pasada - Escucho, Hinata se quedó quieta de golpe, la voz era inconfundible y despacio hundida hasta el cuello, la Hyūga se dio la vuelta para toparse con la visión del rubio, a torso desnudo y solo con una especie de taparrabo de pie a la orilla del estanque.

\- N… Naruto_kun yo… yo no sabía que venias aquí a… a bañarte si… si te das la vuelta me voy de inmediato - Dijo, y Hinata se movió a la orilla tratando de alcanzar su ropa que de hecho, no estaba en la orilla justo donde la dejo sino en manos del rubio.

\- Esto es lo que quieres, lastima se mojó - Dijo, y Naruto dejo caer la ropa de Hinata al agua, ella sintió vergüenza, ese castigo lo merecía por andar exhibiéndose de ese modo - En lo personal esta ropa es asquerosa, no te hace lucir ese cuerpo que tienes - el rubio le dedico una sonrisa más que pervertida a la ahora más roja Hyūga.

\- N…Naruto_kun yo… yo me tengo que ir para… para que te puedas bañar – Dijo, Hinata trato de llegar a su ropa en el agua cerca del rubio quien con toda la calma del mundo llevo sus manos al nudo de su ropa abriéndole despacio, Hinata se quedó helada ante lo que veía.

\- Recuerdas lo que te dije mi pequeña Hyūga, que la próxima vez que te viera tan dispuesta, no dudaría en hacerte mía a la buena o a la mala - Dijo, y los ojos de Naruto brillaron con malicia antes de que su ropa cayera al suelo y Hinata abriera enormes los ojos al ver el miembro del rubio, en completa erección.

Decir que no se asustó seria mentir, claro que Hinata se asustó ante lo que el rubio dijo, y olvidando su desnudez Hinata estuvo lista para huir, solo dio un par de pasos fuera del agua cuando el rubio, casi como un fantasma estaba a su espalda sujetándole de la cintura mientras trataba de huir.

– Pelea cuanto quieras, pero en el fondo sabemos que esto es lo que quieres - Susurro el rubio antes de lamer un poco el cuello de Hinata, su intento de huir se amaino un poco, su cuerpo estaba dejando de responder y el calor que la invadía era demasiado como para no notarle, y para colmo sentía como su vagina se humedecía y no por el agua, con habilidad una de las manos del rubio se aferró a uno de esos grandes pechos que estrujo con deseo apretando y jalando el mismo, un ligero gemido se escapó de los labios de Hinata quien incapaz de negarse fue jalada del cabello y obligada a besar al rubio, la lengua de Naruto era hábil y dominante, no le costó nada de trabajo colarse dentro de la boca de Hinata quien sin saber cómo estaba ya tirada en el pasto con sus piernas abiertas de par en par, pues el rubio la tenía bien sujeta de los tobillos y ahora con calma le estaba apuntando con ese enorme miembro - Que quede claro, de aquí en adelante tú me perteneces Hina_chan - y sin duda alguna el rubio empujo con cierta fuerza su miembro en ella, la virgen vagina de Hinata se abrió por completo mientras el duro invasor caliente como pocas cosas entraba en ella, de un solo golpe llego a su himen, la marca de su pureza que sin dudar reclamo pues con el mismo golpe inicial, el pene del rubio desgarro el himen de Hinata quien solo pudo gemir con fuerza - Lo sabia, si eres toda una pequeña puta Hina_chan, y ahora eres mi pequeña puta - bramo el rubio soltando las piernas de la ojiperla que abrazaron sus caderas mientras el rubio caía sobre ella en busca de un beso lujurioso, todo sin que sus caderas se detuvieran ni la mente de Hinata le gritase que no debía hacer eso, que era una dama, casi una princesa que debía llegar pura a su matrimonio pero, ahora le pertenecía a ese fuerte hombre, ese apuesto rubio que la estaba violando de ese modo tan delicioso, acaso era una violación ahora, ella lo disfrutaba por lo que ya no era eso, era solo la entrega de su ser a su nuevo dueño, una deliciosa entrega que la hacía gemir con fuerza ante cada golpe de las caderas del rubio quien no dejaba de empujar ni de gemir como un verdadero animal que poseía con fuerza a su hembra, para que supiera cuál era su sitio, siempre debajo de él, recibiendo su hombría.

\- ¡Hinata! - Escucho, la Hyūga parpadeo, esa voz fuerte que resonó en sus oídos no fue la de su rubio amante, sino la de su maestra quien estaba viéndole con duda, estaba en la zona de entrenamiento número 16, junto a todo su equipo quienes le veían con duda pues tenía casi cinco minutos perdida en quién sabe dónde - Estas bien Hinata, con esta es la cuarta vez que te distraes, el ejercicio empezó y tú no te moviste nada – Indico Kurenai, la bella maestra de ojos escarlata de la Hyūga que riendo nerviosa se alejaba para seguir con el entrenamiento, todo mientras su maestra se rascaba el costado de la cabeza sin saber que pensar.

\- _Otra vez tengo esas fantasías, ¿Por qué desde que vi a Naruto_kun en ese lago no dejo de soñar con esto? ya no puedo ni dormir cómoda porque siempre despierto toda mojada_ \- Pensaba Hinata antes de esconderse en los arboles con la vergüenza a flor de piel.

Mientras Hinata se enfrentaba a sus deseos cada vez más extraños y subidos de tono, en la oficina del Sandaime en aquella torre, Sarutobi estaba delante de un equipo en pésimas condiciones, se trataba del equipo número 7 donde sus miembros parecían salidos de la guerra, la chica del grupo, Sakura sujetaba su ropa rota casi al punto de caer de su cuerpo mostrando su desnudez, tenía un par de golpes y un enorme arañazo en el hombro desnudo, además de que olía a los mil demonios pero claro, que otra cosa se podía esperar de alguien que caía de cara en una letrina pública, a su lado Sasuke, el último Uchiha de la aldea no se veía mejor, él sí tenía su ropa relativamente intacta aunque estaba tapizado de golpes, cortes y su nariz rota con un parche de lado a lado hacia un raro sonido cuando respiraba, a diferencia de Sakura el no olía tan mal, pero esa pierna vendada desde el tobillo hasta donde iniciaba su short no era una buena señal, entre los dos su Jōnin sensei, Kakashi, suspiraba, la máscara que siempre usaba estaba destrozada y para seguir escondiendo su rostro se había atado un pedazo de su manga, su chaleco estaba puesto pero no cerrado, como lo estaría si estaba desgarrado del frente, le faltaba una manga a su camisa, seguramente la que usaba en el rostro y tenía un trozo faltante en sus pantalones donde Sarutobi juraría se veía una mordida que aún sangraba.

\- ¿Pero que les paso, se supone que sólo iban a recuperar a Tora? - Pregunto al fin el Sandaime con duda en su voz pues dejando de lado a esos ninjas su compañero, el singular rubio, este estaba sentado muy cómodo en uno de los sillones de la oficina comiendo una manzana que vaya que estaba muy jugosa y deliciosa.

\- Vera Hokage_sama, lo que paso es que... - Dijo, Kakashi trataba de explicar lo sucedido cuando Sasuke con sus aires de importancia decidió decir que ocurrió.

\- ¡Ese lunático casi nos mata! - Exclamo, y señaló despectivo Naruto quien sólo seguía comiendo su manzana, como sin nada de lo que pasaba de verdad fuera algo relevante para él, como siempre Sakura apoyo a Sasuke en sus argumentos y Kakashi suspiró, la unión de equipo era la clave en Konoha y por lo que veía eso sería muy difícil de lograr con sus Genin.

\- No es mi culpa que sean unas basuras estorbosas, deberías agradecer que no te partí la espalda cuando te use de tapete, aunque creo que le habría hecho un favor al mundo - Dijo, al fin Naruto hablo y Sasuke se giró a reclamar, Sarutobi vio entonces una marca de zapato grabada en la espalda del Uchiha, Naruto de verdad lo uso de tapete al correr.

\- Yo no soy una basu... aaaarggggg - Dijo, Sasuke trató de reclamar, y de pronto se halló ahogándose, el centro de la manzana que Naruto se comía salió volando de sus manos, directo a la boca abierta de Sasuke quien sintió el desperdicio llegar casi a su garganta, aunque viendo como parecía casi ahogarse, era claro que si llegó.

\- La cosa es simple abuelo, estos pseudo-ninjas no sirven para nada y esa grandiosa misión de recuperación fue una mierda, quien contrata ninjas para ir tras un gato, sólo lo hice por curiosidad aunque debo admitir que ese gato sabe hacer las cosas - Admitió el rubio al recordar como el felino, Tora, corría mucho más rápido que algunos aspirantes a ninja que no tenía mucho se conocer — En mi vida volveré a hacer una de esas estúpidas misiones de rango D, a menos que quieras que la próxima vez llegue aquí con tres bolsas de cadáveres - los escalofríos corrieron por la espalda del equipo siete que revivió lo que ocurrió esa misma mañana.

Habían llegado a la torre en busca de su primera misión del día y cuando el hombre de edad les dio la de atrapar a Tora, Naruto de inmediato protestó.

\- Es un chiste ¿no? De verdad cree que voy a perseguir un gato por toda la aldea, ni que estuviera envuelto en el vellocino de oro — Dijo, Sakura y Sasuke miraron al rubio sin entender a qué se refería, pero eso no pareció importarle a Sarutobi quien decía que era un encargo de la esposa del Daimyō, otra razón para que fuera en esa misión pese a que le seguía pareciendo lo más estúpido del mundo y en ese momento fue cuando una muy conocida voz llegó a la mente del rubio.

\- **Detesto a los políticos, son pura basura pero se les necesita a veces, y es bueno estar en términos aceptables con ellos, yo te sugiero que lo hagas al menos una vez, además quien dice que no te puedes llevar bien con ella y resulta ser una belleza jejejeje** \- Dijo, Naruto suspiro, sólo por petición de su maestro aceptaría esa misión, al salir de la oficina del Sandaime, la mujer estaba ahí pidiendo que le entregarán a su gato lo más pronto posible, Naruto la vio y hubo un silencio sepulcral en su mente - **Quizá estoy algo loco Naruto, pero yo no le entraría a eso, que tiene en la mente su esposo, es un fenómeno, acaba esto pronto para que no tengas que andar cerca de ella, brrrrr preferiría estar cara a cara con un cancerbero que con ella** \- Naruto suspiro decepcionado, había aceptado esa misión y ahora por su palabra tendría que cumplir, aunque no sería para nada como todos pensaban, salieron a la caza del felino prófugo que encontraron en un callejón escondido entre los botes de basura, Naruto avanzó listo para ir a la caza del gato que salió disparado como un relámpago por la calle, incluso Kratos tuvo que admitir que ese animal corría como un demonio, lo siguieron de frente a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Quítate estorbo! - Exclamo, y Naruto le dio con fuerza a Sakura quien voló por el aire directo a la letrina pública, siguió de largo cuando el gato saltaba sobre un muro y Sasuke estaba por seguirle, y claro Naruto paso sobre el usándolo como trampolín, el rubio siguió, Kakashi trató de ordenar que fuera más calmado y discreto en su ataque, no le importó y tomándole del rostro lanzó al ninja copia a una pila de botes de basura dejando al rubio sólo con esa máscara en su mano, de ahí en adelante fue una locura de cacería donde el rubio no perdía oportunidad para pasar sobre sus "compañeros" como si fueran sólo un vehículo para alcanzar al gato, al final tras dejar a sus compañeros tirados por ahí Naruto arrincono a Tora en una calle sin salida - Bueno al fin te atrape, y sabes, la misión es llevarte a la torre, no aclara si es vivo o muerto jejejeje - Naruto dibujo esa sonrisa siniestra en su rostro y Tora deseo nunca haber escapado al ver sus intenciones.

\- ¿Y donde esta Tora? – preguntó Sarutobi trayendo a todos al presente, los ojos del grupo de ninjas fueron al rubio quien con toda la calma del mundo lanzaba el "bulto" al escritorio, Tora seguía vivo sí, pero en pésimo estado pues su mirada estaba perdida y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sin un sólo rastro de pelo y la otra mitad estaba algo quemado.

\- ¿Qué?, deberías agradecer que no lo cocine completo - Dijo, Naruto sonrió, su "equipo" miro a Tora y Sarutobi sólo pudo ver al gato en el escritorio - Yo juraría que no lo maté - Naruto sacó una larga daga de su cinturón con claras intenciones de verificar si Tora estaba vivo, en cuanto el sintió la presencia de Naruto dio un salto enorme y maullando de terror salió huyendo hacia su dueña, ese gato nunca más se iba a escapar.

Sarutobi y los demás ninjas presentes veían al felino aterrado con algo de pena, siempre se estaba escapando de los mortales brazos de su dueña, pero ahora por lo visto había hallado algo incluso más mortal, la mujer no dejaba de agradecer a los ninjas por regresar a su gato, relativamente bien, Naruto decía adiós al felino quien lo miro y se repego más a su dueña buscando refugio del rubio extraño.

\- Bueno como su misión fue un éxito, creo que puedo darles otra que tengo por aquí, mmmm arreglar un jardín, pasear unos perros, o quizá ayudar en una tienda recién abierta mmmmm — Dijo, el Sandaime evaluaba las opciones cuando Naruto decidió recordarle lo que dijo, él no pensaba hacer más de esas misiones rango d, más que misiones parecían encargos de los flojos habitantes de la aldea por lo que no pensaba hacer una sola de ellas, y la gran daga clavada en el libro de misiones dejaba en claro su punto.

\- No puedo creer lo que voy a decir... pero estoy de acuerdo con el desquiciado este, somos ninjas y merecemos algo mejor que una simple búsqueda, soy el último Uchiha de la aldea y por derecho debería de tener algo mejor — Dijo, Kakashi negó un poco, Sasuke siempre le dio la impresión de ser arrogante quizá presumido, pero ahora esas sospechas quedaban confirmadas con su exigencia, a su lado Sakura como siempre una fiel fuerza a favor de Sasuke apoyaba sus ideas, merecían una buena misión o de lo contrario el rubio acabaría... Kakashi tuvo una gota en su nuca cuando volteó a ver a Naruto quien muy calmado y sin preocupación alguna había sacado unos pequeños muñecos de trapo que revisaba de un lado a otro antes de sacar una de esas dagas afiladas apuñalado al muñeco justo en el centro de la cabeza, lo raro ahí era que se parecía demasiado a Kakashi, es más se podía decir que era su versión de juguete, a un lado de Naruto en el suelo estaban los restos de los otros muñecos, uno de Sasuke que ya no tenía brazos ni piernas, tenía un gran tajo donde se suponía deberían de estar los ojos, a su lado el de Sakura estaba sin ropa con una marca del cuchillo justo en su... Bueno su trasero y otra en su garganta, los tres estaban un poco azules ante la visión del rubio quien dejaba de ver a sus "víctimas" para sonreír a los ninjas de ese modo tan escalofriante.

\- Estoy con mis alumnos Hokage_sama, están listos para algo un poco mayor, podremos con una misión rango c, por favor asígnenos una — Dijo, Sarutobi tuvo una gota en su nuca, por un momento Kakashi le pareció asustado de su alumno aunque eso no era suficiente para convencer al hombre de edad.

\- Estos libros son divertidos, pero después de leer uno de ellos pierde el chiste, alguien debería buscar todos ellos y hacerlos confeti - Dijo, ahora fue el turno de Sarutobi de ver a Naruto con miedo, no supo cuando fue que lo tomó, pero en las manos del rubio había uno de los famosos libros Icha-Icha, edición de colección que ya no se podía encontrar en ninguna parte de las naciones elementales.

El Sandaime sintió miedo por su amada colección y sin dudar aceptó la petición de ese equipo, Sakura y Sasuke no entendían que fue lo que paso ahí, ni mucho menos el por qué su maestro y su Hokage suspiraban con alivio al ver al rubio dejaba ese libro en el escritorio para esperar su misión, Sarutobi sacó la daga del libro de misiones y comenzó a revisar mientras el rubio guardaba su arma, a todo esto, ¿de donde era que sacaba esas cosas? porque nunca habían visto que usará un portakunai, la duda estaba presente en Sakura y Sasuke quienes no se atrevían a preguntar nada pues Naruto una vez más jugaba con sus muñecos, estaba cociendo los brazos del mini Sasuke con la Sakura en pequeño servía de alfiletero para todas las agujas del rubio, no preguntaron nada pues esa visión daba algo de miedo y era mejor no meterse en eso.

\- Aquí hay una buena misión de rango C, serán la escolta de un constructor y lo protegerán hasta que su puente quede concluido, puede ser un trabajo para un par de semanas o más, además están los bandidos que pueden salir en cualquier segundo - Dijo, todos veían Naruto, no había quejas o comentarios, el rubio había aceptado de buena manera esa misión, era eso o su mente estaba ausente como si conversara con alguien en algún sitio oscuro y distante, eso no era del todo mal pues Naruto si bien estaba en la torre, su mente se había hundido dentro de sí mismo para llegar a ese sitio, antes era una gran cloaca con una prisión al fondo pero ahora, ahora era la viva imagen de aquel templo donde lo conoció, con la cámara excepción de la reja destrozada a la espalda de la fogata que ardía dando luz a ese sombrío lugar, en su interior estaba aún el cuerpo de aquel zorro inmóvil y sin señales de vida, casi como una estatua en memoria y honor de su verdugo.

\- **Estoy pensando en hacer una estatua mía sobre su cabeza para resaltar mi grandeza, se verá muy bien, ahora porque diantres estás aquí, te he dicho que no te distraigas podrían matarte por eso** \- Dijo, Naruto sonrió, su maestro había aparecido de la nada como un buen fantasma, Kratos estaba ahí con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho sin quitar esa mirada severa.

\- Hola maestro, no te molestes no hay peligro donde estoy, además quiero preguntar algo, he estado sintiendo algo, no sé cómo explicarlo pero... empezó desde que vi a la Hyūga, Hinata se llama creo - Dijo, Kratos se le quedo viendo, él también había sentido lo mismo, pero claro no se lo diría al rubio, era más divertido verlo sufrir por ello hasta que lo descubriera por sí sólo.

\- **Awww mi alumno se enamoró y quiere que esa dulce y tetona chica sea su mujer, que felicidad me da oír eso Naruto, te deseo que seas muy feliz** \- Dijo, la palabra sarcasmo se quedaría muy corta para el tono de voz que uso Kratos, quien dicho sea de paso no dejaba de reír.

\- Detesto cuando haces esos chistes maestro, habló enserio, sentí algo muy extraño cuando la vi y desde ahí sólo puedo pensar en que la quiero en mi cama, quiero arrancar su ropa y violar cada cm de su cuerpo, quiero hacerla mi esclava en cuanto se pueda porque siento una rara conexión y eso me está volviendo loco, no lo entiendo nunca me había pasado eso ni cuando estuvimos en esa aldea de Kusa y viole hasta la locura a la pelirroja, a quien debería ir a ver por cierto — Dijo, Kratos de nuevo sonreía pensando en sí debía o no decirle, Nah lo mejor era guardar el secreto hasta que se pudiera comprobar del todo.

\- **Ya no seas llorón, no estoy seguro sé que hablas tengo una idea de que puede ser pero hasta estar seguro no te diré nada, ahora sal de aquí idiota que te ves estúpido parado como una estatua mientras te hablan** \- Dijo, Kratos sacó Naruto de su espacio mental con un gentil y amigable derechazo a su nariz, el rubio volvió al exterior y ante las miradas de todos se sobaba la nariz murmurando quien sabe que insulto.

Sarutobi suspiro, Naruto se había ausentado casi dos minutos en los que estuvo ahí quieto, por un segundo le recordó a cierta pelirroja que se quedaba igual cuando estaba hablando con su inquilino, se preguntaba si Naruto ya estaba comenzando a tratar con Kyūbi, si tan sólo el Sandaime supiera lo que había dentro del rubio.

\- Bien dejando de lado el lapsus de Naruto, les voy a asignar esa misión, su deber es cuidar del constructor de puentes, pase Tazuna_san - Dijo, y el hombre apareció, parecía tener unos cincuenta años cuando mucho, su cabello comenzaba a perder color y los lentes indicaban que no veía bien ya, usaba un pantalón sencillo y una camisa discreta debajo de una especie de chaleco, sobre su cabeza un sombrero de paja completaba su atuendo, eso y la botella en su mano que por el olor Naruto supuso que se trataba de alcohol.

\- ¿Estos van a ser mi escolta? Es un chiste, el niño parece un mimado, la rosadita una inútil y su maestro un miedoso de mostrar su rostro — Dijo, bien era un hecho, ese hombre comenzaba a caerle bien al rubio quien sonreía por sus palabras - Y este rubio parece un demente salido de algún manicomio, con esta escolta acabaré muerto al salir de la aldea — el poco agrado que sentía Naruto por Tazuna se fue a la basura cuando lo insultó había caído de su gracia, como el kunai enterrado en la botella del hombre quien ahora veía con miedo como esta se rompía cayendo al suelo la mitad de la botella y todo su alcohol salpicando el kunai que fue Naruto quien lanzó contra él, todo fue silencio al tiempo que Kakashi tomaba nota, el rubio nunca mostró señal de usar esa clase de armas por lo que había dos opciones o había mantenido oculto el hecho de que si usaba esas armas o lo había "tomado prestado" de alguno de sus compañeros, pero ahí lo más significativo fue que clavó el kunai a la botella sin hacerla pedazos o atravesarla de lado a lado, tenía mucho talento eso Kakashi lo admitía.

\- Créame Tazuna, si sigue de bocón acabará muerto antes de poner un pie afuera de la aldea, total nadie sabe si llego o no a Konoha sino porque está contratando una escolta, que eso se paga por adelantado, su muerte no le haría nada de daño a nadie aquí — Dijo, todo fue silencio, pues Naruto tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras, Tazuna tragó saliva nervioso y asustado, ahora sí que necesitaba un trago, el rubio no dejaba de verlo con una sonrisa mientras que el hombre de edad admitía al fin que quizá ellos si serían buena escolta, con las indicaciones de Kakashi de reunirse en la entrada de la aldea en una hora todos salieron de ahí excepto a Naruto quien se detuvo antes de salir de la oficina.

\- No era él, yo nunca he hablado con el zorro y nunca podré, mis padres me explicaron todo no te vaya a dar un infarto, y no... No te odio, hacías lo que se suponía era lo correcto, no fue tu culpa que todos en esta aldea sean unos estúpidos, nos vemos abuelo — Dijo, y sin más, Naruto salió de ahí dejando a Sandaime con muchas más dudas de las que ya tenía, pero aun así feliz de que el rubio no lo odiara.

El tiempo paso veloz como siempre y al cabo de dos horas de espera Sakura y Sasuke comenzaban a pensar en una alternativa a la venganza contra todos los impuntuales, lista encabezada por Naruto quien por cierto aparecía al fin caminando con un palillo en la boca, sus compañeros/víctimas le vieron con ojos molestos y el sólo se excusó "el Cíclope llega tarde siempre no me vean así" era verdad, Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde y al aparecer los Genin estaban molestos, bueno Naruto no pues tenía el estómago lleno tras una deliciosa comida, junto a Kakashi apareció Tazuna quien sí, Ya traía una nueva botella de alcohol en la mano, toda la comitiva salió de la aldea a pasear por el bosque de camino a Nami no Kuni, el llamado país de las olas, sitio a donde el cliente se dirigía, era un día soleado, hermoso y Naruto no dejaba de jugar con el palillo antes de detenerse de golpe, su cuerpo parecía haberse tensado de la nada y todos se le quedaron viendo a la espera de que alertara de algún peligro.

\- Tengo que orinar - Dijo, una gota enorme apareció en la nuca de Tazuna, sólo por eso se ponía tan serio, entonces no quería ver como se ponía en una pelea a muerte, Kakashi río un poco, si bien Naruto había demostrado que podía ser en verdad despiadado seguía siendo un chico, que ahora mismo se estaba abriendo los pantalones para dejar salir su "arma" a la vista de ¿todos?

\- ¿PERO QUE IDIOTEZ HACES BAKA? AQUI HAY UNA DAMA, AL MENOS VE DETRAS DE UN ÁRBOL ANTES DE ABRIR TUS PANTALONES - Exclamo, Kakashi, Sasuke, Tazuna, Naruto y el mismo espíritu de Kratos dentro de él sintieron el resonar en sus oídos de semejante grito, con algo de práctica eso podría ser toda un arma letal, el rubio con toda la calma y el descaro del mundo se giró a Sakura, sus ojos eran duros y firmes mientras se acercaba a ella para dejar todo claro, y por supuesto no se tomó la molestia de meter en sus pantalones a su "compañero de batalla"

\- Que te queden claro dos cosas, primero… te hace falta muuucha personalidad y autoridad además de poder como para poder gritarme, solo se lo permito a una persona y no eres tú, hazlo de nuevo y te romperé los dientes — Dijo, las palabras de Naruto eran muy serias y sinceras, era claro que él no estaba jugando con esa amenaza por lo que Sakura retrocedía un poco asustada por la mirada, eso sin contar que el miembro del rubio aún seguía a la vista de todos haciendo que los ojos de Sakura sufrieran para mantenerse firmes en los de Naruto pues la curiosidad le hacía bajar la mirada quisiera o no - Segundo, no estás viendo nada del otro mundo, todo hombre tiene uno y algún día si es que conoces a alguien con agallas y gusto por lo plano, vas a tener uno de estos frente a ti y créeme vas a hacer algo más que solo verlo rosadita y seguramente te va a encantar cuando lo hagas - Sakura parpadeo sin entender de que estaba hablando el rubio, por su parte Tazuna miraba su botella de alcohol preguntándose si estaba adulterado, Sasuke como siempre estaba callado sin dejar de ver a Naruto como un pervertido presumido y Kakashi pues sonreía, esa escena era extraña y graciosa aunque de algún modo, era verdad y en algún momento Sakura cuando estuviera casada haría algo más que solo ver el miembro de su marido.

Naruto dejo de lado a la dudosa Sakura y con toda la calma del mundo se dirigió a un lado del camino, no tenía intenciones de esconderse tras un árbol por lo que suspirando comenzó a orinar con calma, Kakashi suspiraba resignado, Sasuke se preguntaba que tenía el rubio en su cabeza y Sakura seguía preguntándose a que se refirió el rubio, la orina de Naruto caía al suelo directo a ese pequeño charco de agua que habían pisado al caminar por ahí, estaba ya cambiando de color de su cristalino tono, a un amarillo cálido que seguía aumentando de volumen hasta que ya no lo aguantaron más.

\- ¡Esto es asqueroso! - grito con fuerza una de esas figuras saltando del agua mezclada con orina, salía del agua junto a otro hombre que como él estaba cubierto por una capucha y tenían un enorme guante con garras metálicas en una de sus manos, estaban húmedos y tenían un muy característico aroma saliendo de su cabello - ¡Eres un cerdo enano! - rugió molesto uno de esos hombres mientras Kakashi los reconocía, se trataba de los hermanos demonio, ninjas renegados de Kiri y actualmente asesinos a sueldo de buen prestigio, desde el inicio se le hizo sospechoso ese charco de agua en el camino cuando no había llovido por lo que espero para ver qué pasaba, como iba a saber que Naruto acabaría orinando la cabeza de los hermanos.

\- Bien esta emboscada se fastidio por un idiota incontinente, matemos al viejo y vámonos de una vez que me quiero dar un baño - Dijo, uno de ellos hablo antes de correr contra Tazuna a toda velocidad, Kakashi ordeno a sus Genin cubrir al hombre mientras el atendía a la amenaza, por desgracia Naruto no lo escucho, o mejor dicho decidió no oírlo, ese tipo Gozu, saltaba sobre Kakashi y antes de avanzar otro cm en el aire se sintió como era detenido, uno de sus tobillos estaba siendo sujetado por el rubio quien sonreía más que satisfecho.

\- ¡Sabia que estaban ahí par de idiotas, son pésimos escondiéndose! - Exclamo, con gran fuerza Naruto jalo a Gozu lanzándolo al suelo donde se estrelló con fuerza sintiendo como toda su espalda resonaba tras el golpe, su hermano Meizu ataco también, su garra afilada fue contra el rubio quien notaba ese fino aroma de las hojas, veneno, con una sonrisa dio un paso a un lado dejando pasar la garra al frente antes de alzar su codo a la cara de Meizu el golpe le dio con tanta fuerza que la mancha roja indicaba que estaba ya sangrando, la mano del rubio casi como una garra se aferró del cuello del ninja de Kiri apretando con poder su garganta — Eres una desgracia, no tienes buena velocidad de reacción ¿eh? — el rubio lo alzo del suelo y como si se tratara de un juego lo azoto contra el suelo con toda la violencia posible en un Chokeslam causando que el suelo se llenara de grietas por el golpe.

Sasuke, Sakura e incluso Kakashi sintieron pena por el ninja de Kiri quien gemía de dolor al estar enterrado en el suelo, una larga cadena de metal salio de la nada enredándose en uno de los brazos del rubio quien veía como el otro de esos atacantes estaba de pie.

\- Eres bueno niño pero con eso no basta porque te atrape - Dijo, Naruto dejo salir una pequeña risa, nadie entendió porque se reía antes de que Gozu jalara y no, Naruto no se movió un solo cm.

\- Creo que yo soy el que te atrapo - Dijo, la voz de Naruto fue festiva y con fuerza jalo a Gozu hacia él, el ninja de Kiri en su vida había sentido tal poder, el tirón fue tan fuerte que su hombro se disloco, Naruto lo recibió con un golpe de su mano en el pecho, el golpe resonó fuerte incluso Kakashi juraría que oyó una costilla romperse, Gozu tosió sangre mientras el mareo no lo dejaba en paz, el rubio lo sujeto de un modo extraño pues lo hizo ver al suelo antes de tomarle por la cintura inclinándose sobre él, a Sasuke le pareció una posición absurda antes de ver como Naruto alzo a Gozu al aire justo frente a su rostro, su pie presiono el brazo de Meizu y dejo caer a Gozu, cayó de espaldas sobre su hermano con toda la fuerza posible haciendo que se hundiera más en el suelo.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - Exclamo, Gozu grito con dolor y Sakura cubrió su rostro con sus manos, las navajas del guante de Meizu habían atravesado a Gozu de lado a lado cuando cayó al suelo de espalda sobre su hermano, sin remordimiento alguno, Naruto había asesinado a uno de los hermanos demonio, sus compañeros y el cliente eran incapaces de decir algo ante semejante espectáculo del rubio quien con toda la calma del mundo se quedaba ahí mirando al cuerpo sobre Meizu quien con todo el dolor que sentía mirando a su hermano sin vida.

\- ¡Bastardo! - Exclamo, fue el grito de aquel ninja quien con algo se dificultad se movía, su garra metálica salía del cuerpo de Gozu dejando salir una generosa cantidad de sangre, aunque no importaba ya pues él estaba muerto, su corazón había sido partido en dos, con todo el enojo que era capaz de sentir se dejó ir contra Naruto en busca de venganza, un ninja renegado debería de ser peligroso aunque por lo visto para Naruto era sólo diversión, la garra de hierro de Meizu pasaba de un lado a otro tratando de conectar un golpe al cuerpo del rubio quien se reía de él, era demasiado lento como para lograr tocarlo, Meizu grito furioso saltando sobre Naruto, justo lo que el buscaba, en cuanto estuvo en el aire Naruto arremetió contra él con una formidable patada frontal que lo detuvo en el acto, por un segundo Meizu se quedó flotando en el aire antes de que el puño del rubio conectará en su quijada haciendo que se elevará al aire, la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto era digna de cierto espectro antiguo que se preguntaba que estaba tramando su rubio heredero, Meizu cayó al suelo y una vez más la rodilla de Naruto subió a él para conectar el golpe, pero fue diferente ahora, las manos de Naruto también subieron a los lados de Meizu cayendo como martillos sobre él, al mismo tiempo que la rodilla subía.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - Exclamo, el segundo de los hermanos demonio también gritó con sumo dolor, los presentes sólo lo vieron caer sobre la rodilla del rubio que no dejó de subir mientras sus brazos obligaban a su cuerpo a bajar, Meizu se dobló, vaya que se dobló, sus piernas casi tocaron su nuca mientras su espalda se arqueaba rompiéndose en más de un sitio, los restos de hueso lacerado desgarraban sus órganos internos y con toda la calma posible, Naruto lo dejó caer al suelo, Meizu ya no se levantó, sus ojos estaban abiertos llenos de dolor y sorpresa, era incapaz de moverse o siquiera de respirar pues toda la columna estaba devastada de un sólo golpe.

\- Naruto, eso no era necesario, eran enemigos pero bien pudimos haberlos capturado - Dijo, ese fue el intento de regaño de Kakashi a lo que Naruto respondió con calma y si algo de cinismo "ni me acordaba que estaban aquí, yo siempre atacó así cuando tratan de atraparme con una trampa" Kakashi suspiro, su "alumno" no le tenía el menor signo de respeto.

\- Eres un lunático, fuiste demasiado lejos, ellos... ellos están muertos, eres un monstruo - Dijo, los ojos de Sakura estaban llenos de miedo y enojo, nunca pensó que tantas palabras y amenazas de Naruto sobre matar a alguien fueran de hecho algo que el hiciera.

\- La vida es cruel rosadita, eres una ninja y los ninjas matan, que nunca te dijeron eso en tu escuela de juguete - Dijo, el rubio miro a Kakashi y este suspiró, últimamente la academia era demasiado suave pues el concejo civil tenía sus manos muy metida en ella - Te daré una lección gratis rosadita, en el campo de batalla al enemigo siempre se le ataca a matar, no dudes en cuanto a eso, de haber podido este par de idiotas habrían matado al borracho, al presumido, al Cíclope e incluso a mí, y a ti te habrían matado después de aburrirse, como uno a cinco o diez minutos pero habrías acabado muerta así que deja de ser una niña y madura o alguien te va a cortar la garganta y si me sigues molestando sé quién va a ser - Kakashi tragó saliva un poco nervioso, esa fue una nueva amenaza de muerte a su compañera aunque debía admitir, que Naruto tenía razón en lo que dijo.

\- ¿Y porque se supone que ellos me habrían tenido con vida más que ustedes? - Pregunto, los ojos del rubio reflejaban incredulidad mientras Kakashi sólo negaba, Sasuke se preguntaba cómo era que Sakura no entendió nada y Tazuna, el bueno no entendía como Sakura podía ser la Genin más lista de su equipo.

\- Es un chiste ¿cierto? ¿No sabes lo que le pasa a las mujeres que pierden en batalla? Eres una ignorante lo que les pasa es que les arrancan la ropa y las vuelven juguetes, para que entiendas, ellos te habrían desnudado, arrojado al suelo, abierto las piernas y te habrían clavado sus... — Dijo, el rostro de Sakura estaba rojo como una manzana y de no ser por la intervención de Kakashi Naruto había terminado su gráfica explicación.

Kakashi sonreía un poco apenado, la manera en que Naruto traumo a Sakura fue en extremo gráfica, y el rostro en shock de su alumna lo dejaba claro, decidió no presionar para que ella pudiera procesar esa dura verdad que le lanzó el rubio a la cara, por ahora la atención de Kakashi estaba en Tazuna, ese hombre había pedido una escolta contra bandidos, no contra ninjas renegados que iban expresamente por su cabeza, ahí había algo muy mal y por ello exigía una respuesta del constructor sobre que pasaba, Sakura agitó la cabeza al oír la historia de Tazuna, de cómo su país había sido invadido por una compañía naval propiedad de un sujeto llamado Gatō, Naruto tomó nota, recordaba ese nombre muy bien, ya había tenido su roce con la compañía mercante de ese "honesto" hombre, según Tazuna su puente era la esperanza de su país de poder salir de su crisis económica, de ser libres de la opresión de ese corrupto hombre que mataba poco a poco a su país.

\- Lamento su situación señor Tazuna, pero esta misión es cuando menos de rango "A" no podemos hacerla, no se ha pagado como se debe y mintió en la solicitud, me temo que debemos regresar para que usted vuelva a solicitar la contratación - Dijo, Kakashi miraba al hombre, ya no tenía dinero, no podía pagar nada mayor a un rango c, sin su ayuda su país estaba perdido en las manos de ese hombre quien seguiría asfixiando a todos con sus tratos sucios, el país de las olas estaba condenado por completo.

\- Yo iré contigo viejo, con gusto mandaré a ese tipo al diablo - Dijo, las miradas de todos pasaron a Naruto quien a brazos cruzados sobre su pecho sonreía, estaban siendo muy sincero y estaba dispuesto a ayudar al hombre, pese a sus mentiras, el hombre miraban al rubio con esperanza antes de que Kakashi se opusiera a las palabras del rubio quien solamente se quedó ahí mirando al ninja de la máscara con calma - Lo que tú me digas me importa un pepino y medio, yo no soy un ninja registrado de la aldea como tal, por lo que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, así que me largo con él a ver cómo te va cuando le digas al abuelo Saru que por rechazar una misión me largue y quién sabe si regresó, menos cuando me asignan cobardes como compañeros - Kakashi se quedó en silencio, Naruto dijo eso mirando a Sasuke, todo eso sólo se podía llamar de un modo, chantaje.

\- Yo también quiero ir, soy un Uchiha y esta misión no pasará a ser la primera misión de alto rango que rechazo - Dijo, Kakashi suspiraba, su alumno estaba dispuesto a seguir al rubio, aunque con sus razones personales claro, Sakura lo apoyó y Kakashi tomó su decisión, irían con Tazuna pero con pies de plomo.

\- **Eso se llama manipular a la perfección, me llenas de orgullo, aunque algo me dice que esa rosada sigue sin entender nada de lo que dices, a lo mejor tienes que ilustrar eso jejeje** — Dijo, Naruto grito mentalmente a su maestro quien se reía con mucha fuerza, "tengo malos ratos no gustos sensei" fue la respuesta de Naruto - **Si eso dices tú ahora, pero apuesto a que urgido y algo tomado le das con fuerza jajajaja** \- Naruto le insultó de nuevo, Kratos sólo se estaba burlando de él como siempre, era su deporte favorito.

Lejos del grupo de la hoja, en un sitio oscuro y calmado un hombre de rostro vendado con una gran espada a su espalda se estaba quejando, los hermanos demonio ya se habían tardado demasiado, por lo que sólo podía asumir que habían sido derrotados y cuando menos estaba ahora de camino a una cárcel, de la nada la puerta se abrió y ese hombre Gatō apareció, era corto de estatura algo regordete usaba unos lentes oscuros y tenía el porte de un verdadero desgraciado.

\- ¿Ya está muerto? Te estoy pagando una fortuna y quiero resultados - Dijo, el aire se puso demasiado frío, a un lado de ese hombre, un ninja enmascarado había aparecido de la nada, y lo estaba mirando a través de la máscara, con claro enojo, o eso era lo que sentía el mafioso.

\- El tipo sigue vivo, al menos eso creo pero no te preocupes, yo cobro mucho pero doy resultados, ese anciano se va a morir y su puente no será acabado o te regreso el dinero... si me convences — Dijo, lo último lo susurró sólo para él, Gatō sólo le ordenó que lo matará pronto y salió de ahí dejando a ese ninja renegado a solas con su compañero, últimamente estaba demasiado extraño, parecía de malas y muy dispuesto a dejar salir lo peor de su personalidad, era raro, en extremo raro pero no era tan malo, quizá al fin ya estaba madurando y volviéndose la clase de ninja que necesitaba a su lado, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que sus víctimas llegarán a sus dominios, donde él podría acabar con ellos con facilidad aunque seguía con la duda de quién había sido el que acabará con los hermanos demonio, con el grupo de la hoja el camino era bastante aburrido para Naruto, pues se suponía que estaba en una misión peligrosa donde lo más difícil desde los hermanos demonio fue un ataque de abejas a Sasuke, ese viaje era una tortura aburrida para el rubio quien no dejaba de pensar en Gatō, ese enano hombre le había hecho una mala jugada en uno de sus casinos, que sólo eran fachadas para sus prostíbulos, no se quejaba de eso claro, la paso muy bien ahí varios días, el problema fue que le tendió una trampa usando a esas sexys chicas para distraerlo mientras sus matones reunían a esos cazadores que lo buscaban, todo porque el Daimyō del país de los campos de arroz no toleraba los cuernos que ahora tenía, no era su culpa, su esposa era sexy y tenía un buen trasero, no fue culpa de Naruto que en ese trabajo de escolta se aburriera y acabará usando a esa mujer... bueno a su trasero y a su hija también, como iba Naruto a saber que el llegaría cuando estaba vaciando su semen dentro del apretado culo de la mujer, con su dulce hija lamiendo sus testículos que se vaciaban en su madre, no era su culpa, sólo por eso acabo en esa trampa, de la que salió matando a todos esos tipos pero la traición de Gatō para un buen cliente como él, era lo que le dolía a Naruto.

\- **Yo insisto, debiste matar a ese enano cuando lo conociste, tenía la pinta entera de ser un traidor, y de paso también deberías de haber matado a ese impotente disque Daimyō, se puso como loco sólo porque un verdadero macho reclamó a la puta que tenía por esposa, imbécil** \- Dijo, Naruto coincidió con las palabras de su maestro, todo era en esencia culpa de ese hombre pero ya se las verían algún día.

\- _Lo sé, Gatō se va a morir igual que ese Daimyō cuando lo vea, por cierto sabes que su esposa lo dejó, ella y su hija ya tienen trabajo nuevo en un lindo hotel de paso en el país del cobre jejeje_ \- Pensó, Kratos río de las palabras de su alumno, por eso el tipo lo odiaba, había hecho de su esposa e hija sólo un par de putas.

\- **El tipo debería estar feliz, pudo ganar una fortuna con ellas, muchos hombres son unos imbéciles, y pon atención en el camino, algo se acerca** \- Dijo, Kratos se quedó callado, Naruto lo sentía como él, el aire se volví a extraño, habían llegado a Nami no Kuni, y una rara niebla estaba apareciendo en ese claro del bosque.

No era común que en esa época del año hubiera niebla en Nami, mucho menos que esta saliera de la nada por lo que de inmediato los ninja tomaron una posición defensiva, o mejor dicho Sakura y Sasuke tomaron una posición de defensa a los costados de Tazuna, el hombre no dejaba su botella de alcohol y ahora menos que nunca pues sentía el peligro sobre su persona, la niebla se abría un poco cayendo al suelo dejando a Naruto oírlo, un suave silbido en el aire de algo que se estaba acercando.

\- ¡Al suelo todos! - Exclamo, grito de Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke se lanzaron al piso jalando con ellos a Tazuna, desde atrás de ellos apareció en el aire una gran arma dan el vueltas en el aire, se trataba de una espada enorme y ancha que paso sobre ellos casi como una podadora, de no estar en el suelo les habría cortado en dos, era un arma asombrosa aunque no tanto como eso - ¡Naruto! - los Genin alzaron la mirada desde el suelo para ver a su singular compañero de pie delante de semejante arma que seguía dando vueltas contra él, decir que no les daba pena que Naruto muriera de ese modo era una mentira al menos de parte de Sakura pues Sasuke en el fondo sentía algo de alivió de que el rubio recibiera su merecido por su arrogancia, o eso se suponía que pasaría pues el arma llegó a Naruto y este alzó su mano, fue un intento absurdo de salvar su vida que dejó a los presentes en shock, la pesada espada se detuvo de golpe quedando horizontal en el aire, el rubio la había detenido tomándola justo por el mango, la mano del rubio agarraba con fuerza el arma que por alguna razón parecía km capaz de cortar la piel del rubio, Kakashi debía admitir que eso no se veía todos los días, mucho menos porque si la reconocía bien, esa se trataba de una de las siete grandes espadas de la aldea de Kiri, arma portada por uno de los llamados Shinobi-Gatana.

\- Vaya, vaya parece que en Konoha al fin están entrenando a sus ninjas como se debe - Escucharon, los ninjas de la hoja no pusieron evitar voltear, sobre la rama de un árbol estaba ese hombre, era tan alto como el mismo Kakashi, usaba un pantalón sencillo y el torso descubierto, solo había una correa atravesando el mismo de lado a lado, su rostro estaba cubierto por vendas en la parte inferior y la banda en su cabeza estaba un poco inclinada, tenía el símbolo de la aldea de Kiri, con un gran tajo a lo largo del mismo.

\- Momochi Zabuza, Shinobi-Gatana, renegado de Kiri, el famoso Kirigakure no Kijin - Dijo, Sakura casi pegó un grito cuando su maestro definió a su enemigo de ese modo.

\- Un gusto conocer a un ninja tan famoso como tú, Kakashi, el hombre que ha copiado más de mil Jutsus, tienes una buena reputación, eso ayudará a elevar la mía cuando te mate junto a todos, aunque antes me gustaría recuperar mi espada - Dijo, los ojos de Zabuza fueron a Naruto quien aún sostenía la espada viéndola con detenimiento.

\- Es muy buen acero, y por cómo se siente su tamaño no tiene nada que ver con su peso, apostaría a que pesa menos de la mitad de lo que aparenta, un arma magnífica - Dijo, Zabuza sonrió aún más, ese chico al menos sabía apreciar lo bueno - Eso refuerza mi idea... eres un estúpido - y sólo hubo silencio, tanto Kakashi, Zabuza, de los Genin, Tazuna es más hasta los animales e insectos se quedaron callados.

Sakura y Sasuke aún en el suelo no dejaban de pensar que Naruto era un suicida, una cosa era burlarse de ellos y otra muy diferente insultar de frente a un ninja del nivel de Zabuza, el ninja de Kiri sobre ese árbol seguía mirando al rubio como si tratará de entender que motivó a Naruto para lanzar semejante insulto.

\- Un arma tan magnífica nunca debería ser lanzada, pierdes poder sin ella, apuesto a que con la espada eres letal pero no, el señor soy una momia tenía que lanzarla, que tienes en la cabeza ¿aire? O esas vendas te aplastan la boca y la falta de oxígeno te hace daño, todos necesitamos aire imbécil - Dijo, no, ese no fue un sueño ni una ilusión, Naruto en verdad estaba insultando a Zabuza de ese modo tan natural en él, el hombre firme en su sitio sólo dejó salir una ligera risa, ahora las miradas de duda estaban firmes sobre él, quizá Zabuza estaba tan loco como Naruto.

\- Tú vas a ser al primero que mate niño, ahora porque no eres un buen niño y me regresas lo que es mío, no te vayas a cortar con ella - Dijo, pese a la manera en que Naruto dijo todo Kakashi admitía que tenían razón, con la espada en sus manos ese ninja sería mucho más peligroso, por eso se giró al rubio para que no lanzará la espada, por desgracia ya lo había hecho, la gran Zanbatō voló girando a toda velocidad por el aire antes de llegar a ese árbol, no subió mucho en la altura, a decir verdad sólo subió unos dos metros antes de golpear el árbol, Kakashi miraba a Naruto con ojos de regaño por sus acciones inconscientes, esa pudo haber sido una gran ventaja que el rubio dejo ir así de fácil.

\- Si fuera tú lo atacaba ahora - Dijo, el rubio señaló al árbol, la espada estaba clavada y la madera crujió cuando se rompió, Zabuza perdió el equilibro un segundo cuando el árbol se fue al suelo, todo lo que Naruto hizo desde que tomó la espada fue sólo una trampa, Kakashi no lo sabía y no era momento de averiguar eso, tenía una pelea por el frente.

Naruto se había sentado en una roca a disfrutar del show, Kakashi corría por el suelo a gran velocidad lanzando arma contra el Shinobi-Gatana quien las eludió con agilidad, muy buena dicho sea de paso, Zabuza se movía de un lado a otro con esa velocidad asombrosa saltando lejos de los golpes de Kakashi, el ninja copia entonces sacaba un kunai para lanzarlo contra él con toda su fuerza, Zabuza solo rio un poco antes de dar otro salto alejándose del golpe.

\- Eres bueno, aunque no estas a mi altura - Dijo, Zabuza sonreía antes de unir sus manos, trazaba sellos a toda velocidad causando que el agua a su espalda se agitara, Naruto presto especial atención a ese movimiento pues el agua se alzaba desde abajo formando un remolino enorme que casi como un taladro se expandió al frente, Kakashi dio un salto alto alejándose del ataque de Zabuza.

\- _Cayo en su trampa_ \- Concluyo Naruto al ver como un segundo ninja de Kiri aparecía, uno de los célebres clones había brotado desde el agua sujetando al ninja copia del tobillo para lanzarle al agua con fuerza, para asombro de los Genin y del mismo Naruto, Kakashi no se hundió en el agua, sus pies cayeron sobre ella y de una manera que no supieron explicar se mantuvo de pie en ella.

\- **Eso te sería útil** \- Concluyo Kratos dentro de Naruto mientras veían como Kakashi luchaba ahora sobre el agua contra dos Zabuza, los ninjas de la niebla lanzaban sus golpes contra Kakashi quien saltando de un lado a otro corría sobre el agua causando pequeñas ondas en la superficie, Naruto lo admitía ahora, quizá ese hombre de rostro cubierto si tenía algo de talento pero solo se mostraba cuando luchaba contra alguien de su mismo nivel, cosa que no paso con él, Kakashi se agacho cuando Zabuza tomando uno de los kunai que usaba como arma de respaldo lo lanzo contra él, por solo un segundo perdió de vista al segundo hombre, trazo sellos y extendió su mano como una garra contra él, el agua creció desde abajo formando una burbuja densa y pesada que inmovilizaba a Kakashi por completo, Zabuza lo tenía en su poder.

\- _Y lo atrapo… tanto espectáculo para caer en su emboscada, es muy descuidado y el otro un tonto lo pudo matar al menos tres veces en esa pelea_ – Pensó, Naruto negó y con calma dio una mordida a la manzana que tenía en su mano derecha.

\- Muy bien, ya que acabe con el riesgo mayor, creo que iré por el postre, empezando por el rubio bocón de allá - Dijo, Naruto seguía en lo suyo comiendo esa manzana con toda la calma del mundo, alzo su índice y se señaló a sí mismo, Zabuza asintió a su gesto.

\- Oh vamos estaba comiendo un poco, al menos déjame acabar, me aburrí bastante con ese baile suyo, aunque lo mejor para quitar el aburrimiento es machacar a alguien - Dijo, Naruto sonrió, fue extraño como lo hizo, pues incluso Zabuza sintió escalofríos al verlo.

\- Eres un estúpido que no sabe con quién juega, va a ser tan divertido acabar contigo - Dijo, Zabuza estaba sonriendo debajo de esas vendas, todo mientras Naruto se terminaba la manzana lanzando el corazón por ahí, curiosamente golpeo el rostro de Sasuke.

\- Bueno no negare que a veces hago estupideces, pero de eso a que un bastardo que no sabe usar sus ventajas me derrote es otra cosa, vamos intento de momia, ven acá y déjame ver si la sangre de un "demonio" como tú también es roja - Dijo, el aura de Naruto pareció encenderse y de pronto sus manos ya no estaban vacías, todos miraban esas extrañas espadas que habían salido de la nada y ahora brillaban en sus manos igual que sus ojos, con un brillo mortal.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Esta historia sera muy diferente a mis otras historias, en el transcurso se darán cuenta. También decirles que quizás con el tiempo agregue imágenes para esta historia, también pedirles que dejen sus comentario a ver que les pareció esta historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Gracias a todos lo que han comenzado a seguir y agregar a sus favoritos esta historia, también agradecer a los que han leído la historia. Espero la estén disfrutando, ademas invito a todos aquellos a que comenten la historia a ver que les parece.**

 **Desde aquí es posible que se den cuenta de la diferencia con los capítulos anteriores, escribí este corto capitulo transitorio yo mismo para que se dieran cuenta, espero comenten que les parece y espero les guste.**

* * *

 _ **Renuncia de Derechos:**_ **El mundo Naruto y sus elementos no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no busco animo de lucro, solo promover la lectura. También algunos elementos y personajes que se verán pertenecen a la Saga de Videojuegos de God of War.**

\- MMMMM - Personas hablando

\- _MMMMM -_ Personas pensando

\- **MMMMM -** Dios, Demonio o Invocación hablando

\- **_MMMMM -_** Dios, Demonio o Invocación pensando

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **…**

 **Las Espadas de la Venganza**

Zabuza estaba intrigado por lo que estaba viendo, el mocoso rubio que creyó que solo era un bocazas ahora lo había sorprendido con lo que había hecho, en las manos del rubio habían aparecido unas espadas muy interesantes, eran unas espadas con unas hojas de oro, estas eran de menos de 90 cm de largo, eran curvadas con algunas hendiduras tanto en el contrafilo como en la base del filo, la empuñadura tenía una doble vista, la de un águila si se mira desde abajo y una calavera desde arriba, las espadas le daban un aura de poder intimidante a Naruto mientras las espadas se rodeaban de un poder de color rojo fuego. Zabuza solo tenía un pensamiento para esto.

\- _¿Que rayos?_ – Pregunto mientras veía como el ahora de poder se hacía más intenso en Naruto mientras su mirada se hacía más agresiva.

\- Estas son las espadas de la venganza, un regalo que me dio mi maestro para derrotar a todos mis enemigos – Dijo Naruto mientras a gran velocidad se lanzaba contra Zabuza que interpuso su Zanbato chocando espadas contra Naruto que presionaba con fuerza, y para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo el mismo Zabuza, el rubio no parecía ceder ante la fuerza de la Zabuza que estaba ejerciendo con espada tratando de empujar a Naruto, pero esta estaba presionando con tal fuerza que estaba obligando a Zabuza a hacer más fuerza y para su estupefacción, sintió como el chico los estaba empujando mientras veía la delgada sonrisa del chico, su mirada agresiva e intimidante estaban probándole a Zabuza que ese chico no era uno cualquiera.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban sorprendidos ante lo que veían mientras protegían a Tazuna, ambos tenían pensamientos muy similares antes lo que estaban viendo, pero ambos pensaban muy diferente respecto a lo que podía hacer Naruto.

\- _¿Cómo es posible que ese desquiciado sea tan poderoso? Yo debería tener ese poder pero es obvio que alguien tan agresivo como Naruto demuestre esa clase de poder, pero nunca pensé que llegara este nivel ¿Quién diablos entreno a ese demente? Pero sobre todo, ¿De dónde demonios saco esas espadas? –_ Pensó Sasuke dividido entre la admiración por la fuerza de Naruto pero envidioso del poder que tenía mientras que Sakura tenía un pensamiento similar.

\- _Es increíble que es maniático pueda tener ese poder, pero ¿Qué puede hacer él si ese sujeto tiene aprisionado a Kakashi_sensei? Además, ¿Quién le dio esas espadas tan misteriosas a Naruto?_ – Pensó Sakura, estaba intrigada por las espadas de Naruto que estaban presionando la enorme Zanbato de Zabuza, mientras tanto, en la prisión de agua, Kakashi era quizás el más sorprendido ya que poco a poco se daba cuenta que Naruto sin duda era alguien no solo agresivo y peligroso, sino alguien talentoso y poderoso.

\- _Naruto, ¿Cómo es que te hiciste tan poderoso? ¿Quién te ha enseñado todo lo que sabes? Estoy seguro que puedes hacerte mucho más poderoso con el tiempo, pero ¿Qué tan lejos llegaras en el futuro si ya estas demostrando este poder ahora? Sin duda no eres alguien que solo son palabras sino hechos_ – Pensó Kakashi mientras veía como Naruto empujaba la Zanbato de Zabuza hacia arriba dejando a la vista el torso de Zabuza que Naruto aprovecho, para dar un giro y golpear en el abdomen de Zabuza con fuerza logrando que este se alejara de Naruto mientras este volvía contratacar con sus espadas pero esta vez todos pudieron ver como desde su lugar, Naruto lanzaba sus espadas con fuerza hacia Zabuza pero todos pudieron ver cómo estas estaban unidas a unas cadenas de oro que estaban rodeando los brazaletes que Naruto tenía en las muñecas, pudieron ver como las cadenas se alargaban de manera inexplicable mientras las espadas golpeaban con fuerza la Zanbato, Zabuza a duras penas logro resistir los golpes brutales de las espadas.

Zabuza bloqueaba con su enorme espada los violentos golpes que lanzaba Naruto con sus espadas mientras estas cada vez que golpeaban regresaban a las manos de Naruto mientras las cadenas se retraían de manera automática, Zabuza se sentía apabullado por el violento ataque con las espadas de Naruto, este giraba y saltaba lanzando sus espadas golpeando la Zanbato, harto de los constantes ataques del rubio, el Shinobi-Gatana usando solo una mano hizo un sello y lanzo su ataque a Naruto.

\- **_Suiton: Teppoudama_** (Elemento Agua: Disparo de Cañón de Agua) – Exclamo Zabuza mientras disparaba una gran esfera de agua que iba directamente a Naruto que dando un giro con sus espada, literalmente azoto la enorme esfera de agua causando que estallara como si solo hubiese hecho explotar una burbuja de agua mientras el agua caída como una leve llovizna mientras el rubio veía con una delgada sonrisa a Zabuza.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? – Pregunto Naruto burlón mientras empuñaba sus espadas con fuerza, Zabuza molesto se lanzó al ataque al igual que Naruto y volvieron a chocar espadas pero esta vez comenzaron a danzar lanzado ataques y bloqueando mientras el sonido del metal resonaba en el lugar, Zabuza molesto volvió a contratacar con sus bolas de agua que Naruto destruía con sus espadas como si fuera solo chorros de agua mientras se iba acercando más a Zabuza luego dando un salto y dando un giro de 360º en el aire lanzo sus espadas usándolas como látigo que corto en dos a Zabuza para luego volverse agua mientras Naruto aterrizaba sonriendo – Es patético que hayas tenido que recurrir a un clon de agua para huir de mis ataques – Comento Naruto mientras alzaba la mirada para ver a Zabuza subido en la rama de un árbol mientras este lo observaba molesto.

\- Eres muy molesto, mocoso, ¿lo sabias? – Dijo Zabuza mientras el rubio solo lo observaba mientras Zabuza comenzaba a trazar una larga secuencia de sellos para luego lanzar su ataque - **_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_** (Elemento Agua: Misil Bala Dragon de Agua) – Exclamo mientras un enorme dragon de agua se formaba a espaldas de Zabuza y se lanzaba con fuerza contra Naruto mientras este apretaba con fuerza sus espadas y todos pudieron ver cómo estas eran envueltas en un aura roja ardiente que parecía hervir con fuerza mientras el poderoso dragon estaba a punto de llegar, Naruto creo con sus espadas un poderoso haz de media luna de color rojo ardiente que corto en dos al dragon dividiéndolo causando una nube de vapor mientras el dragon había perdido su fuerza haciendo que solo golpeara a los lados de Naruto mientras todos veían en shock lo que había sucedido.

Zabuza abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver como entre la pequeña niebla surgía a gran velocidad Naruto, cuando intento reaccionar ya era muy tarde y Naruto lo golpeo con fuerza en el abdomen con su hombro en una poderosa Spear que hizo que lo empujara y que cayeran los dos del árbol mientras chocaban contra el suelo con fuerza mientras Naruto se levantaba sobre Zabuza mientras sonreía y este se cubría el abdomen adolorido por el poderoso golpe, sin duda había causado la fractura de varias costillas con esa poderosa Spear, las espadas de Naruto estaban colgando en su espalda en forma de X mientras veía a Zabuza, alzo la pierna con la intensión te aplastarle la cabeza al Shinobi-Gatana, este solo podía ver lentamente como el chico bajaba la pierna con fuerza y todos pudieron ver como Naruto aplastaba la cabeza de Zabuza, el golpe fue con tanta fuerza que su pierna hizo un agujero en el suelo, pero lo que era el cadáver de Zabuza, se transformó en agua mientras Naruto solo lo veía con una mirada seria antes de girarse y ver hacia el lago donde estaba Kakashi encerrado en la prisión de agua, a unos metros estaba el verdadero Zabuza aun agarrándose las costillas mientras respiraba con dificultad mientras veía al chico con furia. Naruto solo lo veía con expresión fría mientras sacaba su pierna del hueco mientras miraba a Zabuza.

\- ¿No puedes resistirte a los clones de agua para escapar no, Zabuza? – Pregunto mientras vea al hombre que con furia puso su espada en su espalda y comenzó a trazar sellos mientras el agua se comenzaba agitar con fuerza mientras lanzaba su ataque.

\- **_Suiton: Daibakufū no Jutsu_** (Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada) – Exclamo mientras el agua del lago comenzaba a formar un gran ola que se aproximaba aplastarlo con toda la violencia posible mientras Naruto solo pudo meter sus brazos en forma de X mientras se aferraba al suelo y la enorme masa de agua golpeo con toda su fuerza llevándose todo a su paso bajo la mirada del Shinobi-Gatana que respiraba mucha dificultad mientras los demás veían atónitos la muerte del rubio.

Zabuza respiraba agitado por la gran cantidad de Chakra que tuvo que usar para crear ese Jutsu y la fuerza ya que el dolor en sus costillas era muy grave que apenas le permitía respirar, pero cuando alzo la mirada donde supuestamente fue aplastado el rubio, el Shinobi-Gatana solo pudo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente por lo que estaba frente a él al igual que los compañeros del rubio que parecieran que hubiesen visto a un muerto, o quizás era porque el rubio estaba de pie con sus piernas algo flexionadas y con sus brazos aun en aquella posición de X para protegerse del impacto, estaba completamente mojado e ileso mientras bajaba sus brazos mientras observaba a Zabuza con una delgada sonrisa peligrosa.

\- Sin duda fue un buen ataque, pero los Jutsus de agua no funcionan conmigo, creo que es momento de mostrarte uno de mis mejores Jutsus de asesinato – Dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para atacar en posición por demás agresiva, conservaba sus piernas flexionadas mientras su puño izquierdo estaba frente a su cara mientras el derecho estaba señalando a Zabuza y para sorpresa de todos, su puño derecho se comenzó a rodear de fuego rojo intenso mientras se lanzaba a gran velocidad contra Zabuza mientras lanzaba su golpe al frente a unos metros del Shinobi-Gatana – **_Honōken_** (Puño Ardiente) – Exclamo mientras lanza su golpe con fuerza pero unos metros de Zabuza se formó un extraño muro de hielo que Naruto impacto con fuerza, al hacer contacto con el muro, el puño del rubio comenzó a rodearse de una intensa capa de hielo a pesar de que estaba envuelto aun en llamas, pero no era lo único que se estaba congelando, sus piernas también lo estaban paralizando restringiéndolo de hacer cualquier movimiento o ataque mientras veía al frente como el muro se despedazaba mostrando a un Zabuza inconsciente en el suelo y junto a este un extraño sujeto con una máscara que tenía el emblema de Kiri, Naruto entrecerró los ojos al ver al recién llegado que lo observaba tranquilamente.

\- Me temo que no vas a poder matarlo ahora, este hombre tiene mucha información que darnos – Dijo el cazador mientras cargaba a Zabuza, Naruto lo observo con desconfianza mientras con fuerza bruta se rompía el hielo de su mano cosa que causo sorpresa en el cazador.

\- Entiendo, así que tú eres el secuaz de Zabuza, solo eso explicaría que haría un maldito conejo blanco en un lugar como este – Dijo, mientras veía al cazador que lo observaba sorprendido, todos observaban expectantes mientras la prisión de agua donde estaba Kakashi caía y este quedaba sobre el agua respirando rápidamente mientras miraba al cazador que, según Naruto, era el secuaz de Zabuza, eso explicaría por qué estaba por los alrededores – Podría darte una paliza chico, pero me interesa más saber lo que usaste para congelar mis brazos – Dijo Naruto mientras con fuerza rompía el hielo que lo mantenía restringido.

\- Es una habilidad con la que nací, pero eso no es de importancia, nos volveremos a ver – Dijo el cazador mientras desaparecía del lugar dejando a Naruto preguntarse quién era ese y que era eso que sentía; mientras tanto, en el interior de Naruto, Kratos observaba lo que había sucedido, estaba curioso de ver ese elemento que incluso fue capaz de congelar el fuego de su aprendiz, cosa que es algo muy difícil ya que era un fuego que provenía del mismo poder ardiente del Kyūbi, tendría que hablar más tarde con su alumno para contarle lo que había descubierto. En el exterior, Kakashi se acercaba a Naruto que observaba hacia donde se había ido el cazador con Zabuza.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste irse con Zabuza, Naruto? Estabas a punto de matarlo, estoy seguro que ese chico no te hubiese representado mayor problema, como tu dijiste, eran compañeros – Dijo Kakashi mientras observaba a Naruto este solo se giró a verlo con molestia.

\- ¿Y tú que estabas haciendo? O te recuerdo quien tuvo que intervenir para salvar tu trasero mientras estabas en esa prisión de agua en la que muy estúpidamente te dejaste atrapar, no me vengas con tu pose de maestro que solo quedas en ridículo, al menos quedo claro en esa cabeza llena de aire y a los otros cabezas huecas que ustedes son un estorbo para mí, así que andando, terminemos con esta misión para librarme de ustedes de una vez – Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el constructor de puentes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto presumes, dobe? ¿De qué te sirven los músculos si eres un idiota por dejarlos escapar? Yo habría matado a ese tipo, no por nada soy un Uchiha – Dijo Sasuke con presunción mientras Naruto se le quedaba viendo con aburrimiento y respondió.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Estabas ocupado mojando tus pantalones, no me hagas reír, cuando tu mates a alguien del nivel de Zabuza, voy a ser el rey del inframundo – Dijo Naruto mientras Sakura no se mantuvo callado con decir que Sasuke podría enfrentarse a quien sea, solo había sido culpa de él por robarle su oportunidad, Naruto solo la ignoro, no valía la pena responderle a alguien tan inútil como ella.

\- Por cierto, Dobe esas espadas que tienes son muy poderosas, deberías dárselas a alguien que si las merezca – Dijo Sasuke pero Naruto solo lo ignoro mientras seguía su camino seguido de las dos basura molestas y después de Tazuna y Kakashi que suspiraba al ver como se llevaba su equipo.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste, Baka? Entrégale esas espadas a Sasuke, él se las merece – Dijo Sakura pero solo consiguió que Naruto la ignoraba mientras seguía caminando alejándose del grupo, cansado de ser ignorado, Sasuke se lanzó al ataque para tomarlas por sí mismo solo para terminar en el suelo agarrándose el estómago del poderoso rodillazo que Naruto le había dado - ¿Pero qué haces…? – Exclamo Sakura molesta solo para ser callada por un puñetazo en la cara que le dio Naruto, mientras los veía con gran molestia y asco mientras alzaba la mirada para ver a Kakashi.

\- Te aseguro que si no mantienes callados a estas dos ratas molestas, les cortare la garganta a ambos con mis espadas o mejor aún los cortare por la mitad empezando desde sus entrepiernas, así tendrán tiempo de saber de qué hablo enserio – Dijo mientras seguía su camino, pero antes de que se alejara demasiado, Kakashi lo llamo.

\- Eh Naruto, no deberías alejarte demasiado, nosotros como equipo no deberemos separarnos – Dijo Kakashi severamente observando como el rubio se giraba a verlos con molestia y les respondió.

\- Si quieren que cuide de sus traseros tendrán que pagar, de otro modo no veo ganancia para mí – Dijo Naruto mientras seguía su camino algo alejado de todos.

Tiempo después, llegaron a la casa de Tazuna, el rubio no quiso entrar ya que quería alejarse de las molestias de su equipo, en este momento, se encontraba caminando por las deterioradas y vacías calles de Nami no Kuni, a donde volteara solo podía ver tristeza, decepción y desolación, la mayoría de las personas se refugiaban al verlo pasar, y eso no le gustaba nada, cuanto llevaba caminando no tenía idea, a la lejura, podía ver ocultos entre los callejones a algunos huérfanos en busca de comida, esto le traía tantos recuerdos de su infancia, ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel? pero sobre todo, ¿Quién podría ser tan maldito como para reducir a un hermoso pueblo a algo tan decadente y deprimente?

Camino por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que al fin entro a una vieja y algo deteriorada tienda de comestibles, no había mucho que ver; unas cuantas latas por aquí y por allá, unas pocas manzanas, quizá algo de pan en una estantería, pero era todo, no había mas, el dueño, un hombre mayor de cabello canoso y rostro arrugado miro al rubio y abrió los ojos, aterrado.

\- Por favor… ya les di todo lo que tenía, ya no me queda nada, no me haga daño – Dijo suplicante mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el golpe de las espadas, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? No estaba seguro.

Finalmente abrió los ojos solo para ver sus estanterías vacías, pensó que al ya no tener dinero se había llevado sus pocas cosas, miro decepcionado la barra del mostrador, topándose con un pequeño montón de dinero, en la puerta, el rubio estaba inmóvil mirando al hombre con una amable sonrisa, muy extraña en él, ese dinero era quizá 3 veces lo que costaba lo que llevaba, el hombre agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos mientras en un susurro, el rubio le dijo "manténgase a salvo" mientras salía a la calle, camino despacio hasta llegar al mismo callejón donde un pequeño grupo de niños lo miraba asustados, no había tenido buenas experiencias antes.

Había algo extraño en esos ojos azules, se veían inquietantes, pero la forma en que los miraba les decía que confiaran en él, una pequeña de no más de 6 años camino hasta él y se quedó mirándolo, el rubio sonrió y le dio una manzana, la niña, sin dudarlo, la tomo y comenzó a comerla de inmediato, los otros corrieron hacia el rubio quien alcanzo completar para todos, paso un rato con ellos, con la pequeña niña en su regazo mientras les contaba la historia de un niño huérfano que al igual que ellos se había criado en las calles después de haber sido echado del orfanato a los 4 años, y del como logro encontrar a alguien que lo entreno y lo hizo un ninja poderoso, y que para todos el destino puede cambiar, y les aseguraba que él estando en ese pueblo los iba a ayudar sin dudarlo, ellos no dudaron de sus palabras y comenzaron alabarlo como su gran salvador como un gran amigo que los sacaría de esa miseria que se había convertido Nami, luego de un rato, tuvo que irse, pero le dio la promesa de tratar de conseguirles más comida y otras cosas y volver a contarles historias y jugar con ellos, cuando salio del callejón y camino unos pasos se topó con un grupo de 5 hombres que le cerraron el paso, Naruto solo lo vio aburridos mientras esto era observado por los chicos, asustados de que lastimaran a su salvador pero vieron como el rubio se plantaba ante ellos sin miedo y solo viéndolos de manera agresiva hasta que uno de ellos lo ataco con una oz pero Naruto lo esquivo y le lanzo un poderoso rodillazo al estómago mientras lo tomaba con fuerza de la nuca y lo estrellaba contra el suelo haciendo estallar el cráneo del sujeto, el rubio levanto a la mirada y los demás maleantes vieron su cara ensangrentada con una delgada sonrisa y una mirada peligrosa, a gran velocidad, se lanzó atacar a los otros con brutales patadas que causaba la fractura inmediata de huesos y costillas mientras los dejaba al suelo con sus extremidades rotas o con sus costillas rotas e incrustadas en sus pulmones o corazón, mientras se acercaba al último con velocidad y tomándolo de la cabeza lo bajo y lo golpeo con un poderoso rodillazo que hizo que varios dientes del hombre salieran de su boca mientras caía al suelo, Naruto se acercó, lo volvió a tomar de la cabeza con ambas manos y con fuerza comenzó a apretársela mientras el hombre gritaba de dolor hasta que finalmente el cráneo del hombre cedió y fue aplastado por las manos de Naruto que se vio bañado en sangre y sesos del hombre, se levantó y escucho como los niños se acercaban corriendo celebrando su victoria mientras la niña le daba un trapo para que se limpiara, así lo hizo y después de un rato les dijo que se fueran a refugiar en una tienda de víveres que había a unos metros de allí.

Los niños asintieron y asegurándoles de que se volverían a ver mañana, el rubio se fue mientras los niños se iban del lugar mientras veían a su héroe y su gran salvador, otra vez se le veía caminando por las costas de Nami con el atardecer de fondo, se detuvo para verlo y fue cuando escucho la voz de su maestro.

\- **Este país es una miseria por culpa de ese maldito de Gatō, si quieres hacer lo que tienes pensado, debes hacerlo bien, no solo acaba con él sino que ayuda a este pueblo a hacerse más fuerte, tú mismo lo dijiste, se lo dijiste a esos niños, ellos pueden hacerse fuertes como tú lo hiciste –** Dijo Kratos en la mente de Naruto que pensativo y confuso había dicho "no esperaba esas palabras de alguien tan agresivo y peligroso como él" a lo que su maestro respondió – **No tiene nada de malo ayudar a la gente, yo lo hice contigo, mocoso, además, una de las ventajas de ayudar a sacar a un pueblo de la miseria es que te comienzan a venerar como un héroe y terminas siendo el ejemplo, el modelo a seguir y nunca más olvidaran lo que has hecho por ellos, esa era una de las cosas que me gustaba cuando era el dios de la guerra –** Dijo Kratos mientras sonreía con superioridad mientras Naruto también sonreía, siguió su camino rumbo a la casa de Tazuna, a tiempo para la cena.

\- Oye Dobe, ¿Dónde has estado? Te perdiste del entrenamiento – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se sentaba a cenar.

\- Sí, es cierto, Kakashi_sensei hizo algo genial, caminando en un árbol sin usar las manos – Le apoyo Sakura sonriente, al parecer Kakashi había decidido enseñarles a controlar su chakra, al principio había sufrido mucho para lograrlo pero, al parecer solo Sakura había logrado llegar a la punta ese día, mientras que el Uchiha no había llegado ni a la cuarta parte del árbol, por lo que el pelinegro estaba para varias, molesto en un rincón - Como veras, Baka, no soy una inútil como dices, soy la mejor en control de Chakra – Dijo arrogantemente Sakura mientras Naruto solo la ignoraba pero le respondió.

\- Sabes yo no me estaría jactando de eso si fuera tú, tablita – Dijo Naruto atrayendo la mirada iracunda de la chica – El inútil emo de all podría enojarse si te empiezas a creer más que él – Dijo, ahora fue Sasuke quien le lanzo una mirada molesta y Naruto solo sonrió al verlo de mal humor pero tenía otro comentario que hacer – Además, el que les estén enseñando hasta hora como caminar por los arboles no solo habla mal de ustedes, sino de Kakashi, se nota lo inútil y lo malo que es como maestro, demonios ¿hasta hora enseñándoles a caminar por los arboles? Estaría mejor si les estuviera enseñando a caminar por el agua como lo hizo en su batalla con Zabuza, solo así, si me interesaría ese entrenamiento – Dijo, mientras se sentaba a cenar con los demás, fue cuando conoció a la hija de Tazuna, una hermosa mujer llamada Tsunami, quien le agradeció por ayudar a su padre, ya que este le había dicho que había sido el primero en querer ayudarlo a él y a su nación. Luego llego la tan esperada pregunta.

\- Naruto, ¿Qué clase de espadas son esas? – Pregunto Kakashi al rubio, de inmediato los demás compañeros miraron al rubio.

\- Aunque no es de tu incumbencia, fue un regalo de mi maestro – Respondió Naruto mientras veía con seriedad a Kakashi.

\- Si, pero ¿Qué clase de espadas son? No sé de ningunas espadas que puedan hacer lo que hicieron, además cuando aparecieron en tus manos, te hiciste más poderoso, más rápido y sin duda mucho más agresivo, además ¿cómo es posible que puedas manejar el Katon de esa manera? No sabía que pudiera… – Dijo Kakashi pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la mesa de Naruto mientras se levantaba tomaba a Kakashi del cuello y lo miraba con ojos agresivo y respondía con voz agresiva y fría.

\- Escucha, Kakashi, no es de tu incumbencia lo que pueda o no hacer, ustedes no son más que unos estorbos para mí, Sarutobi_jiji me puso con ustedes porque me veía obligado hacerlo, sino estaría haciendo esta misión solo y sin basuras estorbosas como ustedes, así que deja de hacerme preguntas como si tuvieras el derecho de hacerlas, porque no conseguirás nada, mantén tu hocico lejos de mis asuntos, ¿de acuerdo, Gādodoggu (perro guardián)? – Dijo esto último en un susurro para Kakashi mientras lo soltaba y se sentaba otra vez a comer.

Kakashi se quedó callado ya que sabía a lo que se refería, después de todo él era uno de los ANBUs que se encargaba de cuidarlo cuando era niño, incluso hablaba con él, pero fue esa noche en que desapareció que había se había descuidado y abandonado al chico, eso pensaba mientras todos se quedaron en silencio, comenzó a disfrutar a la comida elogiando a cada rato a Tsunami que se sonrojaba por tantos elogios del rubio mientras comía, cuando termino no dejo de agradecer por la deliciosa comida y cuando se paró para dar un paseo nocturno para bajar la comida apareció un niño que al parecer era el hijo de Tsunami, el niño, llamado Inari, dijo que no importaba lo que hiciera, iban a morir a manos de Gato, Naruto cansado de escuchar sus lloriqueos se paró frente al niño tomo una de sus espada y se la puso en el cuello del niño mientras lo veía y le decía con una mirada de molestia mientras el niño lo miraba asustado y su madre y abuelo lo observaban preocupados.

\- No hay nada más molesto que un niño mimado que no quiere hacer nada y se queda llorando, tú no sabes lo que es sufrir, otros niños de tu edad o más jóvenes que tu están peor que tú, tú al menos tienes a tu abuelo y a tu madre pero ellos no tienen a nadie y aun así tienen la esperanza de poder ser felices algún día, ¿Crees que son estúpidos por tener fe? No, tú eres el mocoso estúpido aquí que no sabe lo que es sufrir de verdad, si no fuera por tu madre y tu abuelo, te mataría para no tener que aguantar a un pequeño cobarde como tú, ¿no te das cuenta que tienes personas que se preocupan por ti? ¿No crees que vale la pena luchar por ellos? - Dijo Naruto mientras Inari miraba a su madre y a su abuelo muy preocupados pero el niño alzo la mirada a los ojos de rubio, este solo retiro su espada y la puso de nuevo en su espalda mientras se iba, pero antes de hacerlo, se giró a verlo – Solo eres un mocoso mimado que no quiere luchar por las personas que ama - Dijo mientras salía de la casa a tomar una caminata por los alrededores para bajar la comida dejando al chico pensativo mientras subía a su habitación y se sentaba en el balcón a ver las estrellas mientras miraba en sus manos la foto de un hombre que una vez fue su padre.

\- Él tiene la razón, ¿verdad, Tou_san? – Dijo mientras se quedaba viendo las estrellas.

El rubio caminaba por el bosque tranquilamente hasta que llego a un acantilado donde se podía ver en el cielo la enorme luna llena, Naruto se sentó apoyado contra el árbol mientras veía la hermosa luna, cerró los ojos y entro a su paisaje mental donde apareció frente a la enorme estatua del Kyūbi y sobre su cabeza estaba Kratos viéndolo con su sempiterno ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados mientras veía a la rubio que lo observaba.

\- ¿De qué me quieres hablar, sensei? – Pregunto Naruto mientras veía a su maestro que salto para aterrizar frente a Naruto mientras lo observaba.

\- **Sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando viste a ese chico ¿verdad? –** Pregunto Kratos mientras Naruto lo miraba y asentía, eso era algo que habían pronosticado que sucedería, después de todo él no era el único.

\- Si, al parecer quiere regresar, la pregunta es, ¿Ya lo hicieron los demás? –Pregunto Naruto con seriedad mientras Kratos solo bufaba con molestia.

\- **Eso es obvio, mocoso, después de todo, tienen el mismo deseo que yo, pero mi alma perduro por milenios, el de ellos siempre estuvieron aquí en la tierra, yendo y viniendo –** Dijo Kratos mientras Naruto asentía y se quedó observándolo.

\- Estaré preparado – Dijo Naruto mientras veía a su maestro que asentía.

\- **Con el tiempo te iré enseñando todo y cada uno de los poderes que puedes despertar para enfrentarte a ellos, lo bueno de esto, es que ellas también vendrán a ti –** Dijo Kratos mientras sonreía de manera suficiente y divertida.

\- Je, también las estaré esperando – Dijo Naruto mientras se iba de su paisaje mental para quedarse dormido ahí mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, una figura caminaba por el bosque, estaba buscando flores para curación, fue cuando se encontró con alguien que reconoció, vio que estaba durmiendo y su instinto lo domino y se acercó sigilosamente a él, vio que estaba durmiendo profundamente y se acercó más a él, estaba a poco metros cuando de repente el rubio estallo con fuerza mandando a volar a la figura que fue a estrellarse con fuerza contra un árbol mientras un invisible muro de hielo se rompía en pedazos frente a él y donde estaba antes el rubia, había solo un humeante cráter y un árbol destrozado, a duras penas había logrado cubrirse pero no así puedo evitar que lo lanzara lejos, giro la mirada y vio como el rubio salía de entre los arboles viéndole sin emociones mientras se acercaba al chico, cuando estuvieron a un par de metros frente a frente, Naruto dijo.

\- Tu escalofriante presencia se puede sentir desde muy lejos, sin duda eso que dicen que el norte es muy helado es cierto, ¿Cómo es tu nombre? – Pregunto Naruto mientras observaba al chico que solo asentía.

\- Al parecer, tú también lo eres ¿no? Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi nombre es Haku Yuki, pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Por qué tengo este deseo de matarte? – Pregunto el chico, ahora llamado Haku frente al rubio que solo dio una sonrisa delgada.

\- No creas que eres el único, pero yo sé muy bien porque, quizás deberíamos hacer completo este encuentro ¿no crees? – Dijo mientras a toda velocidad se lanzaban el uno al otro hasta estar frente al otro y poner sus manos en la cabeza del otro y todo se volvió negro.

En un lugar blanco como la nieve estaba Naruto y Kratos con los brazos cruzados mientras observaban a las dos figuras frente a ellos, uno era Haku, y el otro era un hombre anciano con una pálida piel llegando a ser un azul pálido frio, tenía una larga barba y unas alas blancas mientras observaba con furia al hombre pálido.

\- **Así que nos encontramos finalmente, fantasma de Esparta, el asesino de Dioses –** Dijo el anciano mientras veía a Kratos que lo observaba con molestia y agresividad.

\- **Bóreas, sabía que esa presencia escalofriante solo podía provenir del dios del Norte –** Dijo Kratos mientras miraba al ahora llamado Bóreas, el Dios del Norte, el viento del Norte.

\- **Al parecer no solo encontraste la manera de reencarnar, sino mantenerte a través de los milenios, pensé que habías muerto después de haber acabado con todo –** Dijo Bóreas mientras observaba al fantasma de Esparta con mirada fría y liberando su fría presencia en el lugar mientras Kratos ni se inmutaba.

\- **El Olimpo no ha caído por completo y tú eres una prueba de ello, es por eso que estoy aquí, pero ahora será mi heredero el que acabe contigo, pero sobre todo con tu reencarnación –** Dijo Kratos mientras Bóreas miraba a Naruto que observaba con una sonrisa delgada a Haku, este solo estaba imperturbable mientras los dos seres desaparecían mientras dejaban sentir toda su presencia en el lugar, un aura blanca y fría envolvía al chico mientras Naruto era envuelto en un aura roja y ardiente mientras se lanzaban a ataque otra vez, causando en el exterior ocurriera un estallido de fuego y hielo que hizo que tanto Naruto como Haku se alejaran mientras el primero sonreía.

\- Espero que Zabuza este curado, porque después de que te mate a ti, lo matare a él – Dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba del lugar, dejando a Haku pensativo mientras se iba del lugar también.

Regreso a casa de Tazuna y vio como Kakashi y los demás se iban para seguir el entrenamiento, Naruto le había dicho a Kakashi que ya sabía hacer eso y que debía enseñarle mejor a caminar por el agua, Kakashi refuto que todos debían a estar al mismo nivel, pero Naruto lo cayo diciéndole que debería saber que él no estaba al mismo nivel que las otras dos basuras así que si no lo hacía, le diría al Hokage su negación de enseñarle algo. Finalmente, Kakashi acepto y le dijo que como ya sabía caminar por los arboles el caminar por el agua era más complejo, el usuario debía estar emitiendo un flujo constante de chakra a la planta de los pies y utilizando la fuerza repelente para caminar a través de la superficie del agua.

Fue así como Naruto comenzó a entrenarse en esto, logrando un avance manteniéndose de pie sobre el agua, fue solo hasta el día siguiente, casi al finalizar la mañana, que había logrado dominar el poder caminar sobre el agua, podía correr, deslizarse y saltar logrando que Kakashi quedara sorprendido por los avances del chico rubio, al ver que había superado esto, ya no tenía nada que hacer así que decidió hacer algo que había tenido pensado desde el día anterior, quería investigar la organización de Gatō, tenía entendido que ese sujeto era un gran traficante y proxeneta, estaba seguro que en cuanto a cuestión de tráfico, no solo era armamento ninja ni otras cosas, sino también tráfico de esclavos y de mujeres que usaría para colocarlas como prostitutas en prostíbulos, además era posible era en esos lugares era donde más información se podía encontrar así que se decidió a ir al prostíbulos de la ciudad manejados por Gatō y averiguar con las mismas prostitutas lo que necesitaba saber.

Gracias a esto, pudo averiguar muchas cosas, sobre todo la razón del por qué Gato tenían tanto poder en Nami, Chantaje, los feudales del país, incluso del país del fuego, frecuentaban prostíbulos donde Gatō era su dueño y lo peor es que las prostitutas grababan sus encuentros con estos feudales, así Gato podría usarlos como evidencia y poder chantajearlos, era así como él había conseguido tanto poder, pero era un poder que se podía quitar, solo se tendría que eliminar a Gatō, seria sencillo y llegado el momento podría ayudar a ese país que tanto estaba hundido en la miseria, pero ahora que había logrado sacarles esa información algunas chicas que eran fácilmente sacarles información por medio de un intensa "interrogación" donde el rubio logro conseguir lo que quería, era que estaba otra vez caminando por el lugar de regreso a aquella tienda de víveres donde estaban refugiados el anciano dueño y los niños, otra vez les dio algo de dinero al anciano para mantenerse por un tiempo y comida a los niños, y les había prometido que pronto acabaría con la tiraría de Gatō y se había ido preparado para cuando llegase el momento en que debía enfrentarse no solo con Gatō, sino también contra Zabuza y sobre todo, con la reencarnación del Dios del Norte, Bóreas.

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota: Esta historia sera muy diferente a mis otras historias, en el transcurso se darán cuenta. También decirles que quizás con el tiempo agregue imágenes para esta historia, también pedirles que dejen sus comentarios a ver que les pareció esta historia.**

 **LeNashSkoll**


End file.
